


Survival of the Fittest

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Smallville
Genre: Lex Eccentric, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex accidently gets trapped in the phantome zone and needs to find a way to survive until he can fine a way home, not knowing what the Zone holds for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Probably, but this is an AUxAU=AU-Squared so not too, too many.
> 
> Note: Not all events occurred in the time or order if at all, as shown on the show. Since this is an AU, I figure things in the phantom zone can be different there too. 
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, minor character death, violence and attempted rape (not successful but may trigger)

Lex can’t help but wonder what the hell happened to suddenly be hiding behind a limo with his soon to be ex-wife and his father of all people. But here he was, after being told under no Circumstances was anyone to move from this spot. Of course that didn’t keep anyone from peeking over the hood of the limo to see the ongoing battle continue to rage. Lex wasn’t sure if Lana and Lionel were just blind or too full of fear to notice who was taking on the strange reptilian aliens that had suddenly decided that Smallville, the home of the weird and whacky was the perfect place to start their conquest, but from their comments it appeared they didn’t. Lex however, noticed quiet well how fast Clark was moving, how strong he was, but then he’d always known Clark Kent was different, just assumed a fool as he was lied to over and over again by everyone. No, he noticed just like now, that Clark was different and after hearing the multiple tales of what has been dubbed Black Thursday almost eight months ago, and the memories left behind he he knows just how different. 

“This is ridiculous, we can’t remain here!” Lionel snapped, the panic in his voice almost matching his anger. 

“The battle is coming closer, we need to move.” Lana of all people seemed to be agreeing with him. What had possessed him to marry her in the first place, really! Well, he’d signed the papers, it was technically over, filed and everything and of course Lionel just had to descend upon them today of all days to gloat on another failed marriage. 

“We were told to stay put,” he shouted, hoping they’d recall that here in the open, only road and fields and scattered trees about, behind the car was the safest place to be. 

“No, the wisest course is to get as much distance from here as possible,” Lionel snapped. 

Lex was amazed how much both Lana and Lionel looked like rabbits at that moment, noses twitching, eyes beady and glancing around looking for escape, moments before it became too much. Then Lionel was up and trying to run in the opposite direction of the battle, just as the winds in the area seemed to pick up drastically. Lex, not sure what possessed him, acted on instinct to prevent anyone from getting hurt and grabbed his father, moments before Lana also sprang in the same direction. He tried to grab her too, making him unprepared for the fist that struck outward knocking him back hard onto the top of the limo and over and stunned. The last thing he heard before darkness overtook him was Clark’s voice shouting his name, and then there was nothing. 

*******

“Another portal has been opened, my Lord,” The skinny burnt orange skinned male said, his body bent over one knee on the ground his head bent low, while making his report. “A guard was dispatched as per your standing orders.” 

“Anything of interest, Osard?” Zod asked, appearing bored out of his mind as he sat upon his throne, made of wood and metals found in the pocket dimension he had been tossed into. The Phantom Zone had many aspects, and if one wasn’t particular in what one was doing, instead of being locked in an isolated chamber they were tossed to the main body…here, as he was at the hands of Kal-El, son of Jor-El. His former friend and nemesis had known what he was doing when he imprisoned him the first time, his son did not. It didn’t take him long to overrule the idiot that had tried to run this pathetic excuse of a world, but since it was all he had, he would take it. He didn’t have the entire planet or the entire dimension but it was only a matter of time, and he had plenty of that. 

“They are bringing in the new arrivals, four Trilons, the other they are not sure of its classification,” Osard the male kneeling replied. 

Just then the large hall doors opened and those who had been smart enough to know working for him was better then being his enemy, marched in and pounded their chest plates in salute before moving aside to escort the four reptilian creatures known to Zod as Trilons. The other was not visible for Trilons were tall creatures, the shortest stood seven feet tall, the tallest ten feet. But the moment he saw the human as the creatures were made to kneel, he sprang from his chair, things were looking up. 

“Well, well, well,” Zod said, smirking like a kid just gifted with a fully stocked candy store. “If it isn’t Lex Luthor himself.” Oh, yes, things were looking up wonderfully. 

***********

When Lex woke up, he had to blink a few hundred times as what he was seeing didn’t make any sense. He could breath, but the air smelled dry and warm. The sky…what sky really. There were no clouds, but stars, thousands of stars and colored pockets of gas swirled here and there in the distance. It was the moon that captured his attention, for it was huge in the horizon landscape and it illuminated a purple light, which he found pleasing and welcoming at first. Then he moved his head and the pain reminded him he was awake after having been punched by his father, which means he should either be looking at a Kansas skyline or a hospital ceiling…not this. 

He lay still for a long moment listening as his awareness grew. He was moving and was on some type of stretcher. He could easily see they were humanoid and they were loaded for bear to the teeth with weapons. Archaic, but capable of killing easily, and there were enough to have captured the lizard people that had attacked the limo and Clark was battling. Yet there was no Clark and no earthen sky and his gut told him he was in big trouble. 

His guards didn’t seem to care if he was awake or not, they apparently didn’t see him as a threat, which was good he guessed. It gave him time to observe and figure out quickly wherever he was it was most defiantly not earth. It looked more like some ravaged world, the land reddish brown, mostly barren and few places of lodgings about. He did spot a few lights in the distance, but it didn’t take much to notice he was being taken to what could easily pass for a castle, the design not that dissimilar to his mansion back in Smallville, though with fewer turrets and more walls, enough walls to hold a city. 

His head was killing him and he didn’t think he would get any sympathy from the guards, and decided to take advantage of the rest, and listen and think. Of course, he awoke again having fallen asleep easily. This time they noticed him and mumbled something at him. He looked puzzled at the tall…everyone was tall here it seemed…pale orange skinned male. “I don’t understand,” Lex replied. 

That of course didn’t matter; he was hauled easily to his feet and forced forward to huge wooden and stone doors. It wasn’t farfetched to figure he was being taken to the either the ruler of this area or some political power figure. All he could do was move forward and await what opportunities there were to find out where he was and how to get back home. 

The hall was huge as expected; the man sitting in a dark creation of a thrown looked bored. His face was rather handsome, but his eyes showed nothing but dark malevolence as he spotted the prisoners being brought in. The four lizard folks were forced to kneel, their hands and feet bound. Lex was glad he had avoided that fate at the moment. Of course that was when the ruler jumped from his thrown as if overjoyed about something, that something being he knew who Lex was and somehow he knew that couldn’t be good. 

“You have me at a disadvantage, sir?” Lex said, keeping his tone even, pleasant as if meeting someone in a casual environment instead of some alien world. 

“Sir, he calls me,” the man smiled, looking around the courtroom, those there appearing to be unsure if to be insulted or pleased. “But of course you would not know me. We technically didn’t meet face to face,” the man smirked, again his eyes danced wickedly. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Zod, once General Zod of Krypton. I would have been sure Kal-El would have mentioned me to you, yes?” 

Lex felt his heart flutter with fear. This was the man Clark and Lana said possessed him, brought about Black Thursday. The one Lana said Clark had banished back into prison…he was in the very prison with his former possessor…Zod. It took everything Lex had to remain calm on the outside, recalling all his lessons of showing no fear, that the enemy will search out any an all weakness to exploit…he would show none. 

“Zod,” Lex said evenly. He nodded knowingly. “I don’t know who Kal-El is, but I do recall your previous occupancy of my person, yes.” 

Zod smiled if pleased and waved him forward as he moved to retake his thrown. “Come,” he said upon taking his seat. 

Lex wasn’t really given a choice, he was grabbed by the elbow, and he was unable to avoid the wince of pain, much harder and his arm would have been broken. 

“Easy, easy, humans are such delicate creatures,” Zod said, practically purring in delight at the though. 

It angered Lex greatly to be considered ‘delicate’ for he was not. But he wasn’t a fool either. He had learned enough to know about Kryptonians and super strength and speed, so kept his mouth shut. He regained his dignity and walked forward to stand at the bottom of the two steps that separated Zod and the rest of the people on the floor. Lex knew he had to tread carefully here. He was a lost human among aliens and he seriously doubted anyone was going to care enough to notice he was missing much less come for him. Though for a heart beat, he hoped Clark…but no, no Clark had given him up long ago, he was on his own now and his only advantage was his brain and the lessons of survival his father of all people taught him. 

*******

Zod watched Lex regain his composure to almost having his arm broken by a careless guard’s gesture. 

“Easy, easy, humans are such delicate creatures,” Zod said, delighted at seeing this human of all the humans he had encountered. His servant Braniac had chosen very well for a vessel. He was naturally alluring in appearance, a slim but deceptive strength and totally hairless but for his brow and lashes. He recalled the short time he had to examine his new body and felt the strong mind buried within. He had felt that perhaps he would have liked to be on the outside in another body, so he could fully enjoy the supple smoothness that was so pleasing to the touch. He recalled how responsive his new flesh had been to his own touch while explored while bathing and the rush it would have been to have been able to possess such a body in another way…it seemed he was going to get his wish. 

Zod watched this man walk to stand at the bottom of the steps, looking to all the world that he was not a lone human who could be easily broken by the least among them, but that he belong here, in fact appeared to shine above them. Zod had known enough men and woman of all kinds to know this was no ordinary human, this was one of royally… a true prince of blood and breeding. The next question he needed to answer was what he wanted… a broken toy or someone to stand by his side…there were many other possibilities to consider as well, but to attend to business first. 

“Trilons, as you have heard I am Lord Zod. If you don’t know, you have been banished to the Phantom Zone. Here there are places where light and sound do not exist, places that I know and will not hesitate to seal you in if you displease me and I feel giving you the gift of death unfitting,” Zod said easily. He’d given this speech fairly often, seemed Kal-El and a few others out there still used the Zone as a prison. “The rules are simple, follow my orders and you will be allowed to survive with shelter and means to a comfortable existence. For those who do not wish to serve me, you are more than welcome to try your hand outside of these walls and farther to the west beyond the mountains as this is my rule I will not tolerate defiance within it.” 

Zod waited a few moments, the Zone was a strange place, and it has strange and wonderful natural resources, one of them being a rare mineral that worked like a natural translator within his hall. As a General he knew communication was key to commanding troops and in the Zone with so many variations of aliens a way to bring them together was needed. Seemed others had the same thought and this place had been created. He noted the human, Lex spotted this fact quickly. He had felt that mind behind those cool blue eyes, felt its sharpness even while at rest, it would be interesting to see it at work. 

“You’d actually let them leave if they chose not to serve you?” Lex asked, his tone even, not challenging, just a hint of curious instead of the disbelief he was sure hid behind the words. 

“Indeed,” Zod smiled at Lex. He waited a few moments, knowing the question would come and was pleased when it did. 

“Why?” Lex asked easily. 

“Because they are no threat to my rule and few can survive the harsh lands of the Zone,” Zod explained, mainly for Lex’s benefit, he could care less about the others. They were bodies to support him or to make sport of later…if they lived. “When I arrived there were ten factions upon this rock, now there are only five, the others are mine. I control the majority of the resources of this world. If they wish to try their luck in attempting to reach one of the others they can, if the lack of drink and food do not kill them, the daytime conditions will,” Zod grinned knowing how bad the day time could be. He being Kryptonian thrived under the yellow sun, made him strong along with several other races, but many were not so fortunate and suffered, having to become nocturnal or die. With such pale perfect skin, he was sure Lex would be one of them and he could easily figure how such a pretty pale human could spend his nights. 

Zod turned back to the newcomers. “You have until tomorrow night to decide, take them to the holding cells,” he ordered the guards. He then turned to Lex, “Come with me.” 

******

Hearing Zod’s reply of why he would let his prisoners go easily made a sense of dread fill his gut. The places he had seen while traveling was already close to being as dry as a desert, and if the moon was that close and full of light at night, he could only imagine the power of the sun during the day…a yellow sun no doubt if Zod was able to take control over aliens he just knew had to be extremely strong if the casual grip of the guard was any indication. Lex also knew the explanation had been for his benefit as Zod had been looking at him like some kind of prize, and in some bizarre way he probably was. If Lex was going to survive he realized quickly that he would probably have to take advantage of whatever opportunity was given him and he could tell what that would be. Didn’t mean he would give it up too easily, for men like Zod had to either take their prizes or win them.

Lex was following Zod as he requested, which gave Lex the opinion he’d be able to give Zod the opportunity to ‘win’ him, but he had to be careful not to push or refuse too much or too hard. He didn’t have any control here or resources, which would take time to build. For now he would have to take it moment by moment. As he walked down the darken hall lit by various crafted lights with candles, Lex took stock of what he could. It reminded him of being pushed back in time to the age of King Arthur…medieval times, stone walls, crude metal weapons, candles for light and plain or dark dyed cloth. Zod himself was in a brown tunic with stylish leather pants and vest to match, his boots black, like most of those around him. There were some red tapestries about with blues, silver and gold threads. He even spotted a bit of purple and green, but most of the place was void of color. 

Two guards were stationed on the arched door Zod had brought him too and they opened it upon seeing their arrival. Zod stopped and gestured for him to enter first. Lex wanted to bristle at being treated like a woman, but supposed in Zod’s eyes he could have easily been being he couldn’t exactly hold his own in a physical confrontation. Lex decided if he was going to be treated like a damsel, as he was no fool to think sex was not at the heart of this negotiation/seduction act, he would simply use it to his benefit. It had been awhile since he prowled the night club floors, but he recalled how to let his hips loosen and slinked passed Zod, knowing Zod was watching him walk into the room. 

The room was lavished compared to the little he’d seen of the place. There was a fire place, light with a metal gate guard to keep ash and soot at bay. There was a fine stone carved table, almost marble like, with two cushioned chairs, not too far away a simple desk and chair. Of course on the other end was a large bed, dark blue drapes tied back to reveal the dark blue blankets and sheets. There was an arch in place of a window, glass not having been either discovered or practical enough to have installed. Lex moved in and took a look and moved to the window to get a better glimpse at his new world. 

“Food and drink will arrive momentarily,” Zod had said moving up behind Lex, but not touching, merely making his presence known. 

Lex didn’t flinch he knew this game too well. “Thank you.” He said while seeing the vastness of barren land outside the large walls. To the back of the walls there were crops and a water wheel at work, and so it was easily seen that Zod had not exaggerated. He had captured the resources one needs to survive and gathered his protection around them and those who wanted them had to follow his decree or try surviving beyond his walls in what at the moment appeared to be a dead land. 

“Why are you still here?” Lex asked, figuring he might as well. 

“The Zone is a prison, my dear Lex,” Zod said, practically purring his name. 

“It was designed that way an eon ago by races older than my own. Only if you hold the key can you come and go, and few with such a key are foolish to step within, when they can simply toss in their enemies and watched them be sealed away forever.” Zod explained. 

“But you were in need of a body?” Lex asked, for it was why he was forced into being made a vessel and possessed. Zod appeared to have one just fine here. 

“Ah, yes. It seems Kal-El was not as well versed in his use of the Phantom Zone key as he had believed. Before when I was imprisoned, I was separated from my body in one of those pockets of isolation I mentioned previously to prevent my escape. Upon forcing me back inside, I was reunited with my body and tossed into the main segment of the prison. It is only a matter of time before I find an exit and those loyal to me will be allowed to accompany me when I do.” 

“And just how long do you think that will be?” Lex asked, moving from the window toward the table as a knock was heard at the door. 

“Enter,” Zod called out. 

The being that entered caught Lex’s eyes, for they were feline in appearance, ears, pointed, eyes and whiskers upon their catlike face. Though they moved in a humanoid manner and walked like one, the male, as Lex hadn’t seen any woman as of yet, brought the tray to the table and bowed without a word before departing. It was one more sign that Lex was out of his league and world. He gestured to the tray and Zod smiled wider and nodded. Lex grabbed the metal silver goblet and brought to his face, so he could observe the pale orange liquid within. He sniffed, it smelled rather sweet. “Wine?” 

“No. Though such spirits are about, many are not able to tolerate them and I am rather partial to the Favla, drink I think you’ll like it.” Zod said moving to take his own goblet and drank deeply from it. 

Lex sipped and found the liquid was cool, a bit sweet like orange juice but smoother texture with a hint of what could almost be cherry, he wasn’t sure. It was delicious and it did quench his thirst. “Good, thank you.” 

“Nothing but the very best,” Zod smiled. 

“I would hope so, I wouldn’t think you would settle for anything less,” Lex said easily, taking a seat and took some of what he believed was fruit hoping his special constitution would keep him from getting sick from anything he ate or drank here. 

“No,” Zod said grinning ear to ear as if pleased by what he was seeing and hearing. He probably was, as Lex was not playing dumb, just not easy. 

Lex took what could have been a strawberry in another life, if they had been yellow and slowly bit into it. Please that the inside was juicy, allowing him to lick his lips of the flavorful taste. A cross between bubblegum and banana he though. He saw Zod’s dark eyes lock upon his lips and had his number easily…the man wanted him. It was now a matter of what terms he could get. Lex had had sex with lesser attractive men for lesser reason, though pissing his father off was always high on his list, but with no money, resources, knowledge or options, things could be a lot worse than having to play courtesan to Zod…at least for now. 

“I would like to know how you came to be in the Zone, Lex Luthor?” Zod asked. 

“Honestly I don’t know,” Lex replied truthfully. “Those four reptile beings attacked, causing the limo that had me, my ex-wife and my father to crash and killing the driver and forced us to taking shelter behind it…” 

“Ah, the dark haired girl,” Zod nodded. “You disposed of her as your wife?” 

Lex let his eyes narrow as he met Zod’s glance. “I don’t care for betrayal on any level,” he said, letting the other man see that Lex was not someone to cross. Whether or not Zod understood it or not, was another matter. Lana was alive due to a few reasons, one she had information he need and she had his father’s protection for the moment and third…well that was irrelevant at the moment unless he found a way back. 

Lex then shifted and replaced the expression with his casual mask and once more enjoyed the food and drink. “Last I knew they both decided to run than stay where it was said to be safe, I tried to stop them, got a punch in the face and next thing I knew I was here,” Lex explain seeing no reason to lie about any of it. 

“So, Kal-El didn’t throw you in here?” Zod asked, having finished his drink and returned the goblet to the tray. 

“I don’t know who Kal-El is, but to my knowledge no one threw me in here, though I wouldn’t put it passed Lana or my father if given the opportunity,” Lex said as easily as he could, for it was true. He wouldn’t be surprised if Lana was sleeping with his father, he slept with everyone else Lex ever had in his bed. 

“I do not appreciate lies, Lex” Zod suddenly said, startling Lex, suddenly not in the chair anymore but before him, his hand on Lex’s chest. 

“I’m not lying,” Lex protested, for he wasn’t. 

“I know you know, Kal-El, he had refused to kill me as I possessed your body, and he held your life more important than stopping me!” Zod snapped. 

Lex took a moment to take that in, for he knew there was a lot no one told him about the events of that day, this was obviously one of them. The memories held much knowledge, but there was also many blanks regarding that day. As to Kal-El…Clark…it had to be Clark and he chose Lex over killing him? Or he simply refused to kill, no matter whom it would have been…that was most likely the case. Lex shook his head, “If you mean Clark, then perhaps, if not, then I don’t know,” he said calmly. 

Zod leaned back, removing his hand. “This tall,” gesturing the height in question, “with dark brown almost black hair, with green eyes?” 

Lex tilted his head a bit, thinking. “It could be almost anyone, but I’ll have to presume it is Clark, and if so, no, he didn’t throw me in, he was battling the lizard men.” Lex didn’t see any reason to hide any of this information, it didn’t benefit him and Zod knew Clark already if that was the case. It benefited him to appear to cooperate, thus he was…for the moment. 

Zod appeared to believe him and backed off. He had moved to turn to the window in deep thought, then after a long silence turned back and grinned. “You are an attractive man, Lex Luthor. But your human…ness and pale skin places you at a large disadvantage here.” 

Lex was pleased to finally get to the heart of the matter. He placed his finished drink down on the tray and moved to stand by the window as well. “What are you proposing?” he smiled a bit flirtatiously. 

“Why for you to be my whore of course?” Zod smirked. 

Lex let the smile drop. “I’m ready to go that holding cell,” he said coolly. 

“Ah, but with your skin you’d be burnt head to toe by morning,” Zod said, gently reaching out and caressing his face. Lex tolerated it. 

“You want a companion, a prize to fuck in the evening, we can negotiate, but let’s get one thing clear, I’m no one’s whore, nor will I be treated like one,” Lex replied, knowing his expression challenged Zod. 

Zod grasped his jaw with one hand and squeezed just enough to cause Lex pain, but Lex had been through worse facing his father, so didn’t back down in his expression. “I can take what I want!” 

“You can have a rape toy if that’s what you’re after, but then I don’t think we’d be talking about it,” Lex retorted. “You want to negotiate terms, lets, if not either get it over with or send me to the damn cell.” 

Lex struggled to keep his breath even, though his face hurt and he knew he’d have bruises, but he wouldn’t back down, wouldn’t let Zod seen or sense fear in him. Zod was a ruthless mad man, but he was the son of Lionel Luthor and Lex faced him down for years. He kept eye contact with the man and waited. 

Lex found himself released and Zod laughing- score one for him, the man liked a challenge it seemed. And why not, he owned this world and from his appearance upon arriving here, the man was bored. He could be a challenge that was the easy part; the trick was to know when to back down and when to push, for Lex knew it would hurt to be wrong. 

“Very well, my dear Lex, let us negotiate,” Zod said as if he was being benevolent. “I offer you,” he gestured about himself. “Access to the best this world has to offer, what else could you possibly want?” 

Lex saw that Zod didn’t think he could ask for much, but he would be wrong. “I want a set of large clean comfortable rooms, similar to this one, of my own when you’re not interested in my companionship. I want free access to come and go within the walls of this city as I please, not that I believe there is anywhere to go, and I want the full respect of being Lord Zod’s royal consort should hold, along with servants and apparel befitting my royal station, ” Lex counter.

“Royal consort?” Zod asked, his dark eyes glittering at Lex with full amusement within them. “Are you royalty?” he then asked, a hint of challenge in his tone that Lex picked up on easily. 

“I’m the Prince of Metropolis,” Lex replied with every ounce of snobbish intent he could muster, for he had been referred to such all his life, he would use it now to his benefit. 

“A true prince?” Zod asked, though it was clear to Lex the man was not asking as he moved in a way that forced Lex to take a few steps into the room. Lex held himself with every bit of nobility his father forced down his throat since he was old enough to follow directions, waiting while Zod circled him in personal inspection of his claim. 

Lex gasped slightly at being close to the center of the room, to suddenly having his back against the wall, with Zod practically plastered on him, caressing his cheek and neck. “Are we agreed?” Lex asked, knowing he really couldn’t enforce anything but his own lack of cooperation, which he figured wouldn’t mean much if the man was into rape. 

“Most would be grateful for what I give them, not dare to make demands,” Zod replied instead. 

“I think we both know I’m not most people or I wouldn’t be here,” Lex replied, just a bit of pushing his own value, hoping he was right. 

“That is very true,” Zod said moving even closer, their lips mere inches apart. “You my pretty pale prince are most definitely one of a kind,” he purred leaning in capture a kiss when an unexpected knock came. “What?” Zod snapped the anger at being disturbed obvious. Zod turned to see another orange skinned man, this one more burnt orange than pale, open the door with grievous apologies upon his lips. 

“A thousand pardons for disturbing you, Lord Zod, but word has arrived that Xa and Dula have moved together on the southern boarder. Per you orders….” 

“Those insolent creatures dare strike against me?” Zod growled. He then moved forward, no speed to his step and then turned to eye Lex critically for a long moment then turned back to the other man. “Osard,” he said with more of a sardonic smirk as he refaced Lex. “His highness, Prince Lex had graciously accepted my offer to be my Royal Consort, see to it he had rooms of his own, guards to oversee his safety as he learns of our fair city and is fitted accordingly for his station.” 

Lex could see the surprise in the man’s face along with that of the guards, good. “Thank you, My Lord Zod,” he said easily and what he believed would be proper in this situation.

“Nothing but the best for my pretty pale prince,” Zod smirked, and then left, his pleasure set aside in his expression to that of true annoyance of having his fun interrupted. 

Lex was ready to go through with his part of the deal, but he would take the temporary reprieve that was unexpectedly offered. He knew he was being placed in a cage, but he’d been in one most of his life, and if he was going to be in one here, it’d be one hell of a gilded one…until he found the key to his freedom. He’d done it before he could do it again and it wasn’t like he had much of a choice, he was stuck in the Phantom Zone and no one was going to rescue him…but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex accidently gets trapped in the phantome zone and needs to find a way to survive until he can fine a way home, not knowing that the Zone holds for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Probably, but this is an AUxAU=AU-Squared so not too, too many.
> 
> Note: Not all events occurred in the time or order if at all, as shown on the show. Since this is an AU, I figure things in the phantom zone can be different there too. 
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, minor character death, violence and attempted rape (not successful but may trigger)

Lex thought he’d have a few hours maybe a day before having to pay the price he’d bargained for his place in Zod’s kingdom, but a month was much unexpected. It had given Lex time to learn and reinforce his position as Zod’s Royal Consort or Prince Lex as some called him. 

Lex was in his study room, off the main chamber, recalling how much he’d learned about his new place. A place that truly only the strong survived, a few races even managed to thrive. There were hundreds of races in the Zone, but only a few had made it a home; the Wansons, the orange skinned people that Lex saw frequently acting as guards and soldiers for Zod’s army. There were not many female Wansons and those that had been sent to the Zone were subjugated to a life of breeding children and a girl’s destiny was preset from the moment her gender was determined in the DNA mix. Lex believed strongly in woman and equal rights, but he was in no position to change hundreds of generations of stupidity…at least not over night or within the first month. The second race that did well was the Katonians, a feline race that immediately captured Lex’s attention upon seeing them. Though the females were not subjugated like the Wansons’ women, they were few and thus protected by their culture. It was one of the few male Katonians that worked in the castle that became Lex’s teacher and surprisingly friend shortly after Lex arrived in this very room…

… “So, this is the best you have?” Lex asked in a soft but conservative tone. He quickly got the impression that Osard didn’t care for the announcement that Zod had taken and given a position of power much less a Royal Consort, husband, prince…mate, thus threatening his place. 

“It is…” Osard said. 

Lex was unsure if it was on purpose the title was left out or the man didn’t know how to address him. “Your Highness will do, or you can use ‘my Prince’,” Lex supplied, keeping the smirk to himself. This man had power…for now, and until Lex could usurp that from him, he needed to tread carefully, but he still needed to make sure this man knew his place. Lex saw the man debate on a reply and he also noticed the other guards eyeing Osard as well. “Though if you don’t care for either I’m sure we can contact Lord Zod and see how he wants his Consort to be addressed?” 

“There is no need, your Highness. Lord Zod is tending matters to the south and I have orders to see to your needs. If these rooms do not suffice, let me know. There was no time to properly attend to them…my…apologies,” Osard said, a bow of the head. 

Lex spotted the nature of this game easily as well and was well versed in its generality, but the first rule of any game was learning the rules and the players. “I’m sure you will be able to rectify the matter easily enough as the day progresses. Some change of clothes and a bath would be…appreciated,” he said with a small hint of a smile. 

“Of course, your Highness,” Osard said, then turned and gave orders accordingly. “Will there be anything else?” 

“Yes, some refreshment would be appreciated as well,” Lex added just because. His gut told him this man was not going to be won over easily if at all and Lex was going to have to find himself someone else to play teacher in his new world. 

“I shall have someone bring something at once. If there is nothing else?” Osard asked, a hint that there better not be. 

Lex decided this man was going to go down in flames either figuratively or literally, either way he was going down. “I’ll…call, if I needed anything else,” Lex said not seeing a cord or bell system. 

Lex watched as Osard left and eyed the guards who after a long moment saluted as they did Zod, which was good, then left. Lex wandered around his rooms, found them adequate in size, but rather dull and poorly furnished. The bed was dreadful, a stuffed mattress without any blankets or sheets…overall this wouldn’t do, but one step at a time he reminded himself. The room he entered first would work as an office, the smaller room was the bathing room and Lex groaned at seeing the chamber pot. He really was back in the dark ages…lovely. 

Lex moved back to the main room and opened the wooden shutters to once more oversee the land. He had a wonderful view of the moon at least that was something. He could see more of the city within the walls. Lex had figured by the description of this world from Zod that the day time was dreadful and by the heavy activity people had become nocturnal out of survival was proven correct. He couldn’t distinguish who was who from this height but he could see well enough to be able to observe daily happenings. “Unless they have books or something, entertainment is going to be scarce,” he said to himself. 

A knock on the door brought Lex from his musing. “Enter,” he called out. He turned to see the feline male from earlier bringing another tray of drink and what might be bread and perhaps cheese or something similar. “Thank you,” he said softly recalling manners were important as were those who oversaw one’s day and perhaps one’s very life. He started to take a step toward the food and saw the feline suddenly grab the cutting knife and Lex tensed not knowing how he was going to be attacked and shocked that it was happening so quickly. “Guards!” Lex shouted and ducked to his left as the knife went sailing in his direction. 

Lex rolled and leaped up to a crouch as the guards burst in grabbing the servant and forcing him to his knees. Lex turned his head and spotted the knife sticking in the wood of the open shutter…through the chest of some ugly grayish-black spider-like creature. “What is that?” He demanded, as he rose to his feet and pointed to the creature that was now dead. 

“A Harbinger,” one of the guards said and actually took a step backwards. 

Lex quickly placed the scene of what transpired together and moved toward the now kneeling servant. “What’s your name?” he asked and then cringed upon hearing the long consonant filled reply. “Would you be opposed to me calling you…Ellis?” 

“It is your right, your Highness,” the male replied. 

“But it is your name, I do not intend to insult you, my good man,” Lex replied and found he had made his first social error as the feline lifted his head in anger. 

“I am a Katon not a man,” the male replied with a sense of pride in his eyes. 

Lex refrained from smiling, for he was sure this creature would take his response incorrectly, he was pleased to see the strength in this being. “My apologies, I am as I am sure you know new to the Zone. I am not aware of the various races that inhabit this place or the proper manner in which to address them.” 

“Forgive me, your Highness, I forget my place,” the male replied. “I would be honored to be called Ellis by you,” Ellis replied and bowed his head. 

“Should we take this one and beat him?” one of the guards asked, having grabbed Ellis for his outburst. 

Lex ignored the guard. “Why did you not simply warm me?” Lex asked. 

“The Harbingers are quick to strike and their venom fatal to many in this world. The rooms are usually treated to prevent them from entering, when I saw it I could only think of acting to stop it from striking you,” Ellis replied, his head bowed. 

Lex looked over his shoulder to the thing and back at Ellis and since he had nothing but his instinct to go by, he made a decision. “Release him. This…Katon is to be assigned to me as my personal servant. Also, see to it these rooms are properly treated and if this happens again, let it be known that they better hope it does strike me dead or heads will roll,” he said in his most firm and deadly voice that made seasoned businessmen and thugs cringe, these guards were no different. “And get rid of that!” he ordered looking over his shoulder….

….From that day forward word had spread fast that Lex could be fair but firm. Ellis was a wealth of knowledge in a variety of fields. Through Ellis Lex had discovered the fact that the rare mineral that lined the castle walls was what allowed him to understand everyone around him but it had no name. He learned about the city economy and ins and outs of the castle around him. It allowed Lex to integrate himself into the daily running of the city and reinforce his position as Zod’s mate. 

Through Ellis Lex had been able to learn of the different materials and their basic properties along with the various skills of the populous within the city…a city with an old name no one was allowed to use. Zod apparently was a petty man having forbidden the use of the cities old name as it would be a constant reminder of who use to rule this place, yet had not the desire or more likely the imagination to rename it. Lex knew a great deal about various periods in history and chemistry, biochemistry and other areas of science that he easily applied. By the end of the month, Lex had left his mark, in the increase of water distribution throughout the city, which allowed for a water powered fan system to be applied to larger locations, such as the castle. Lex had also aided in the crafting of glass or lens type items and created binoculars and telescopes, which won him some of the guards respect who patrolled the walls for enemies. Lex also took over the daily audience of the people, for both requests and punishments…pushing Osard down a few more pegs. 

Lex also learned that what kept Zod so busy was that there were other Kryptonians in the Zone, but only few were loyal to him. Others had the same ideal of running this place and built their own armies. Lex also learned that the same sun that granted the Kryptonians their power also left them barren as in the hundreds of generations the various races that thrived here, there has never been any Kryptonian children. They could live for ages, but one could kill another and thus the power struggle, yet they were the most powerful of the races within the Zone. There were other races that could come close to their powers, but not many, and thus the Kryptonians were Lords and the rest…tolerated it or fought it. 

Another thing Lex learned while here in the Zone while waiting his…husband…was that he loved the moon. Something about the purple radiance tingled gently against his pale skin, making him feel refreshed and almost energized. Ellis said once that he looked like it made him glow, and at first he had dismissed it, but as time passed Lex was beginning to wonder, as he felt different but wasn’t sure just how. He just knew that every evening he sat time aside for himself to go to the highest turret and bath in its light and always felt better for it. 

“Seems you’ve been busy?” Zod said. 

Lex turned slowly not going to show he’d been startled. “It is good to have your back,” he said with a small smile upon his face. 

“Is it?” Zod asked a hint of challenge in his voice. “After all, won’t it interfere in your running my Kingdome?”

Ah, it seemed someone was badmouthing him and he needed to tread carefully. “If anything I have done displeases you, say so and I will undo it immediately. However, shouldn’t your lands and city prosper even while you’re away? Would you rather return to despair and discord? Plus, will not the people fight for you more out of gratitude than fear?” 

“If it were done in my name?” Zod said, moving in slowly like a predator and his prey in sight, his prey being Lex. 

“All I have done has been in your name. I have never stated differently other than that I am merely your consort,” Lex stated and it was true, he did state he was such and he was doing things in Zod’s name. Of course the fact the people probably didn’t see it that way was another matter it seemed. 

“Lunastia Precintor, that is what they call you,” Zod said with a slight snarl in his voice. 

“I don’t know that term,” Lex said truthfully. 

“It means Beloved Moon Prince…are you wooing my people, Lex?” Zod asked, now having Lex backed up against the wall next to the window he had been standing at. 

Lex met Zod’s eyes directly. “Are you saying you don’t appreciate my efforts to improve your lands and city on your behalf? Is that not what a King’s mate should be doing? Overseeing his Lord’s holdings when he is not able to do so? Have I not been keeping you abreast of my actions? Have I not been what you asked of me?” 

Zod leaned back a little. “You’ve been sending me updates?” 

“Of course I have, have you not gotten them? I sealed each one and gave them to Osard to have delivered to you,” Lex said sincerely, though it was a partial lie. He didn’t send many and after he sealed them he broke the seal and badly faked resealing them before having them sent out. Of course he had the ‘copies’ of those he knew Zod never got. 

“Sealed?” Zod asked. 

“Of course, our correspondence is private, even though it is only daily events in running your lands. Of course if I didn’t get a timely responds I had to act in what I felt was the best interest of your lands,” Lex replied, once more sounding like the loyal husband and confidant. “Here,” he said and maneuvered out from Zod’s arm and moved to his well organized desk and shelves. He removed a locked box and removed the key from his own pocket. Within was a file of the ‘copies’ he made and presented them to Zod. He knew well which ones Zod was sent and which ones never existed outside this room. 

Seeing Zod eye the folder gave Lex a feeling of satisfaction. It was only a matter of time before Osard was gone, but Lex couldn’t push, it had to appear as Zod’s idea. Time for a distraction, he thought. “Have you had time to bath and eat?” he asked, moving to the door. “I can have the servants prepare a bath in your room or mine if you like?” 

Zod snapped out of his musings and placed the folder back in the box and relocked it, handing Lex back the key. “I have one being readied for me. I also have guests, you will join us for dinner,” Zod said and then suddenly Lex was snatched up in a tight hold and his mouth being plundered. Lex was startled and tense at first, but realizing what was happening relaxed and tried to enjoy the kiss, but it was easy to tell Zod was a selfish lover, so Lex resigned himself to just get what he could from it. 

“Tonight, I will claim my prize,” Zod purred then released Lex. “Don’t be late, my guests are eager to meet my…Royal Consort,” Zod snorted as if he didn’t quiet agree with the title. Then he left, the door the only sign he had been there. Lex knew with Zod, and probably the other Kryptonians back he would need to be on his guard fully, as he knew they could see through walls and hear just about anything. But that was okay, he didn’t plot with anyone, not even Ellis, for though he trusted the Katon, he didn’t really trust anyone that much in a place where someone might betray you for a loaf of bread and a glass of water. 

Lex sighed. The man wanted to show off his prize…so be it. Lex knew his assets well and he knew how to show them off too. He also figured he better prepared himself well as if that kiss was anything to go by, Zod was not likely to stop and do it and if Lex didn’t want to bleed to death…well, he rather figured and had a few things created for that very purpose. “Ellis!” he called out, knowing the Katon was nearby and would hear him with his sensitive ears. He was proven right moments later when the Katon entered. 

“Yes, my Prince?” Ellis asked. 

“Draw me a bath and prepare my favorite outfit, tonight I dine with his Lord Zod and his guests. I must make a…good impression,” he said, trying to keep any sarcasm out of his tone. His thoughts were his own, and if Zod wanted an impression he was going to get one. 

******

Lex approached the dinning hall, already hearing the raised voices and the sounds of heavy antics echoing off the walls. Upon reaching the edge of the entrance hall, Lex took witness upon those within; five Kryptonians, two of them female and acting like bullies and pigs. The food was enough to feed ten large families, yet Zod’s guests treated it like it was nothing, stuffing their faces and tossing bits around like unruly children. They guzzled this world’s version of wine as if it was water from the tap and there was plenty more just out of sight. Perhaps to their way of thinking there probably was or someone would pay. The Servants unfortunate to have to provide the various trays that were streaming from the kitchen had to dodge food articles, cups, plates and other items along with tolerating being mauled, pushed, knocked over or in one unfortunate’s situation, a case of heat vision to the leg for not bringing a pitcher of wine fast enough. Lex was sicken by what he saw and knew he had to recalculate his own circumstances and fast. He quickly stepped back and turned toward his room, Ellis not far behind. 

“Change of plans,” Lex said as he walked quickly to his room. He ordered Ellis to gather a new set of clothes as he removed the rather light and slightly transparent material he had chosen. The light white and purple pants and shirt would give off the wrong impression. Lex had first thought that showing Zod his assets would aid in his cause but seeing the overly barbaric behavior, Lex knew if he had walked into that room dressed like that he’d never be seen as anything but Zod’s whore…he wouldn’t tolerate it. 

Lex changed into his own pair of black leather boots, long dark purple pants…the denizens of the city catered to his color fetish with delight after his increased the water distribution and showed them how to store it properly for possible times of draught. He wore a lighter shade of purple and silver hemmed overlay jacket, giving Lex the impression of how a Prince of Persia may have dressed long ago. Then he took the deep hooded cloak made for when he had to travel outside during the day, to protect his pale skin and draped it over himself, making sure nothing of him was easily seen. He then turned and walked out and marched down the hall and stopped at the first guard he came by and gave them very, very important and detailed instructions and headed back toward the hall five minutes after the guard took off running. 

Once again he stood near the entrance, he spotted Zod looking once more board, not quite enjoying his ‘guest’s’ antics, which gave Lex small hope, but he never allowed such petty emotions to rule him anymore. He spotted the guard whom he had given his orders to, nod that they were ready. 

“Stay always on the side furthest from them,” Lex said quietly to Ellis. 

“Yes, my Prince,” Ellis nodded, having changed his everyday attire to that of a high level servant, the dark reds accenting his black and grey fur that graced his form. There were traces of white around his left eye and right ear. There was also a touch of orange, like a tabby around his mouth, giving him an exotic look…to Lex’s opinion. 

The sound of a gong, designed by Lex, reverberated through the hall, grabbing everyone’s attention. One of the higher ranked guards stepped forward and spoke loudly. “His Highness, Prince Lex Luthor, Royal Consort to our King, his Majesty Lord Zod!” 

On cue, Lex stepped from the hall, back straight, head high, not that anyone could see any of him easily, for he was covered from head to toe, his hands covered in the long sleeves of his overlay jacket. As he took his second step into the room, all the guard stood up straighter and pounded their chest armor in what Lex learned was their salute of respect, so similar to Ancient Rome it was almost nostalgic. Lex knew he had everyone’s attention as he strode in the room as if he owned it, which in his mind he basically did, using every lesson on body language and presentation he ever learned. There was no hesitation in his walk, no sway of hips for seduction, no timid gestures, and no weakness of any kind. He walked right passed the table as if it didn’t exist, and moved right up in front of Zod’s thrown. Osard, was on Zod’s right, but he was on his one knee as always, a position of acquiesce; Lex had no intentions of giving any such thing. 

“My, Lord,” He said in a crisp clear voice, bowing his head just enough so it showed respect, then moved to stand next to Zod’s left…being there was no other chair. Ellis went to both knees behind him to his right. 

“You’re late,” Zod said with a touch of irritation in his voice. 

“Forgive me, my Lord. But I was not kept apprise of your returning so upon receiving your invitation to join you only moments ago, I needed to prepare myself so I would be fitting for you and your guests,” Lex said in a low voice, mainly for Zod’s ears, but he had no doubts the others could hear it if they chose. 

“So, this is your…prize?” a male Kryptonian chuckled. All the men had beards; short, long, scruffy and kept…this one probably didn’t know what a razor was. His frizzy dark brown beard matched the fuzz that puffed from his head. If Lex were to cast this man in a movie, a medieval barbarian would be most fitting, as here in the Zone as well it seemed. “Tell me…PRINCE, are you really of royal blood?” the man challenged, sharing smirks and food filled chuckles that was plain disgusting in Lex’s mind. 

“I am Lex Luthor, Prince of Metropolis,” Lex stated with authority. “Now Consort to King Zod. And who would you be?” 

“I small man, am Iwo-Adon,” the brute said, glaring at Lex as if he took offence of being spoken too in such a manner. 

“Why do you hide, pretty?” A blond female asked who under better conditions and better table manners could have passed for a runway model. 

“I hide nothing, my good woman, thus I stand before you. May I have the pleasure of your name?” Lex asked, his tone charming, but he never moved a muscle in his stance. 

“I am Ae-sha,” She smiled. “You do know we can see through your guise, right?” 

Lex smirked, knowing anyone wishing could see it. “I wear no guise; I merely cover that which is Zod’s. After all he has not given permission otherwise.” 

“Zod, have your little whore come sit in my lap and make good use of himself,” another male, not as tall as Iwo or as big. His beard was trimmed at least, copper red, as his hair and proof that not all Kryptonians were sculptured from the heavens, as he was far from attractive with his bushy brows and pig like nose. 

“I am no one’s whore,” Lex said in his firm but deadly tone. “I am Lord Zod’s consort; no one else shall be invited to grace my bed.” 

The moron snorted as if Lex made a joke. “I don’t ask for what I want, I take, as I’m a Kryptonian Lord!” the fool stated with such pride and the others laughed and agreed to doing the same. 

“So you admit, you would take what is Zod’s without so much as a by your leave?” Lex asked simply, knowing Zod had been watching the scene with quiet interest. As a Former General, the man would be a master strategist and he was watching a battle taking place, taking in form and content. Lex’s words brought a sudden silence to the room, a point made. 

“Would you, Haz-Tal?” Zod asked, a hint of delight in Zod’s eyes as he graced Lex with a glance before staring down the man. 

“Ah…of…of course not, Lord Zod,” Haz-Tal replied, the food no longer agreeing with him and placed his leg of …beast down upon the plate. The others murmured they wouldn’t do so either. Lex felt he had just graced himself some time to prevent him from being raped…for now. 

“Zod, why do you waist any time with this…” A dark haired brunette started to ask, gesturing toward Lex. “When your wife Faora remains trapped within one of the isolation pockets?” 

Wife? Lex didn’t know that, but nor did he know much of Zod, and yet…it didn’t feel as much as of a shock as it should. As if he somehow…knew that Faora was his wife…yes, his second wife. It was how he knew about their powers…about Clark. A remenants from Zod being in his body, it seemed he did have something left over. The memories were something Lex could use to his advantage, but again it would take time. For the moment he remained silent as Zod did not apprecate that comment as within a blink of an eye, Zod was no longer on his throne but before the woman, leaning over her seated form. Whatever was in his eyes was apparantly enough to quell the woman’s questions or opnions. Seemed this evening was going to be drawing to a close soon…what a pity. 

“Yee-Bek, if I were you I would remember who rules these lands. I would also recall that if I not only knew what pocket dementions she was in much less how to produce a method of her safe exit, she would have been here long ago. Do we need to have another discussion on the matter?” 

“No,” Yee-Bek said quietly. 

Lex could see that those who sat at this table either feared Zod or the man had won them over by force. It was good to know he alligned himself with the correct person as todate there was no meteror rock here. It brought a thought to mind. If there are so many windows to the universe opened by outsiders, was there a chance there could be some? It wasn’t like they would know it was an issue, only on earth did it seem to become a problem for the Kryptonians. After all, it was part of their homeworld and under a Red Sun. Lex mentally grinned, knowing he’d have a side project to keep him busy, between surviving in this hell hole and Zod. 

“Don’t be that way, Zod,” Iwo chidded softly. “He’s just some petty…what did you call him…human? He strides in here as if he’s one of us? He pranced around here while we were at the front as if he ruled this place. Surely you can see he’s making a fool of you?” 

Ah, so here was Osard’s compatriot in crime against him. “Is it not the duty of the Consort to the King to oversee his lands and rule while he is away? To assure it’s prosperity, that his laws upheld? That his people remember his mercy and benevolance to assure they give all for the betterment of the kingdom?” Lex challanged. 

“And what would you know of such things?” Asked the only one who has kept a more controled countenance throughout this ordeal. He was slim compared to the others at the table, but matched Zod’s build in definition. His hair was a dishwater blond, his eyes a familiar green. Lex almost hated him for that alone, but Lex couldn’t afford to judge the players too quickly or it could cost him his life. 

“LuthorCorp employes over 23 million people and I have overseen it’s daily function on many occassions whereupon my father was not inclined to do so,” Lex replied truthfully enough. “My own holdings, though still growing, employed over 10 million at last count,” Lex added. “I started with only around 2 thousand not that long ago.” 

“I do recall the castle you lived in, it was most…impressive,” Zod said, having had his staring battle with Yee, the woman cringing in her seat. Zod grabbed some large fruit from the table and retook his throne. 

“Thank you, my lord,” Lex said, playing his role without fail. 

“Enough of this,” Zod stated firmly. “There is food if you are hungy.” Zod asked, his tone almost found. 

“Thank, my lord. But I ate earlier. Again I was not informed of your return so did not know to wait upon your arrival,” Lex said easily as he turned to face Zod, taking a breif look at Osard who like the rest, taking witness to the exchange. “With your permission, I shall retire to my room…and await you there,” Lex asked, the last part said in but a hushed breath. 

Zod’s eyes glowed with arousal, obviously debating taking Lex there or remaining to oversee his guests. The very fact there was hesitation showed Lex that things were not fully cemented and Zod needed to keep his ‘lords’ happy. It was time to give the man something to prove it would do well to keep him happy. Lex stepped forward, pulled back his hood, uncaring if anyone saw his bald head, it was either very exotic or freakish depending on one’s point of view…rare and a prize for sure…and leaned in and kissed Zod in a manner that left the man wanting. Pulling back and seeing the glazed look, Lex knew he hadn’t lost his touch. He turned and noticed the silent peanut gallery staring at him with awe. He smriked knowingly and raised his hood and as he left, the guards saluted him again…yes, things were going well. 

****

Zod was a fucking son-of-a-bitch that was two steps above a barbarian himself! Lex laid in his bed hurting everywhere, fearing that he just might be bleeding internally, but there was no question one or more of his ribs were broken…fucker! Lex had thought he’d be ready for the Kryptonian, he had never been so wrong before. The first time had been a bit rough as was the second time. The third and fourth time had been had been a challenge to his endurance, but the last time was plain insane. Lex had consented to be with the bastard, but the beast never listened, didn’t care that Lex couldn’t match him and when he could no longer be aroused Zod took what he wanted with as much force without killing him as possible. Then the scumbag had the nerve to call him a disappointment…ha! Lex recalled looking him in the eyes and sneering as he told him his expectations were beyond human and he fucking knew it. The bastard laughed and said Lex was right and left him where he still laid. 

“My Prince?” Ellis’s voice pushed pashed the pain and was laced with concern. 

“Ho…hot bath,” Lex panted out as it hurt to breath too deep or move, but he needed to get clean and hope his healing would save him from this much damage. 

“Oh my dear Prince, at once do not worry,” Ellis said and then began to close the curtains Lex had placed over the bed for privacy. If Lex could get a grip of the monetary system here, he’d make sure that Katon got a hell of a raise. 

Lex knew he couldn’t take something like this often even with his meteor mutation, and would have to find a way to distract the bastard or get him someone else for his bed…but then why would he need him? Fuck! “Nice summary,” he muttered to himself. 

Lex lost time for awhile though he was sure he had heard footsteps from time to time as it took awhile to fill a hot bath…he’d have to work on indoor plumbing sometime soon. Lex almost jumped at the curtain being pushed back near him, thankfully it was only Ellis. 

“Not much longer, my Prince,” Ellis said and as carefully as possible with more strength than Lex first though the Katon would have, lifted him up. Ellis’ face showed how he was concerned for Lex, it was obvious in the golden brown eyes. 

“I think a rib or two is broken,” Lex said, his voice not much on volume, but Ellis seemed to understand. 

Lex gritted his teeth as he was lowered into the hot water, from movement and the sting upon his…wounds. “Ju…just…just let me soak for a while…m…make…sure I…don’t drown,” he said with a tiny smirk, recalling long ago of a dark haired boy that saved him from such. A boy who Lex foolishly thought would save his soul as well…idiot! 

Once more Lex lost some time, to awaken to find he’d been moved to the settee that he had placed in the bathroom, his lower wounds being cared for by Ellis. “Bad?”

“Could be worse,” Ellis finally replied after placing a clean cloth that would stem any bleeding. Then he began to fold the long edges of the soft robe that Lex was laying on top of. “I do not know what to give for the pain,” Ellis said. 

“Morphine, vicodin, aspirin,” Lex said, knowing full well such things didn’t exist; at least not by those names. 

“The moon goddess favors you, perhaps if you rest within her embrace, you will feel better,” Ellis suggested. 

He did like how he felt under its light, so why not. “Sure,” Lex said, coming to terms that for a male in the Zone he was a fucking wuss! Which made it all the more imperative he gather his resources to survive this hellhole and more importantly find a way to either keep Zod busy elsewhere or control the son-of-a-bitch, while still making himself indispensable. 

*****

Lex jerked a bit, and winced from the pain, then turned his head and saw Ellis holding his hands outward in a ‘calm down’ gesture. It was a pain in the ass that outside of the walls of this place, Lex couldn’t understand much of anything. Sure he was learning, and for only having been exposed for a month, quickly, but it was a lot to take in even for him and Katon was most difficult as they had growls and hisses he couldn’t quiet imitate…yet. 

Ellis was holding something out to him; it looked like a small medallion. “For me?” he asked, and then gestured to it then himself. The Katon nodded, so Lex carefully took it. There was nothing special about the piece, silver in color and smoothly round with no markings on an inch –inch and a half thick leather cord. Seeing Ellis gesture for him to put it on, he did so. “It’s nice but rather plain,” he said softly. 

“That was done on purpose, my Prince,” Ellis said and more importantly Lex understood. 

“I…I understood you?” Lex gasped in excitement then gasped in bit of pain. 

“Easy, my Prince. The moon has favored you once more, most of your bruises are gone, but I can see in your movement that your deeper injuries are still with you,” Ellis said, kneeling next to the settee that it seemed Ellis had moved up here for him to rest upon. 

Lex took a look down upon himself and rolled up one of his sleeves an indeed the lesser bruises were gone and the worst of the one on his arm was faded. It seemed the moon here was good for him, at least for increasing his healing capability. “At least something has gone right,” he said to himself and carefully leaned back. He then turned to Ellis and gestured to the medallion. 

“The metal as you were told is extremely rare that does not mean it does not exist. And if it was harvested by my ancestors to line the halls of our rulers, why should not the Prince who has become beloved among the people not have some for his very own?” 

“Does anyone know how it works? It is some…Babel fish?” Lex asked, seeing Ellis’ confusion shook his head. “Never mind. But seriously, how does it work?” 

“No one knows or at least no one now knows, my Prince. We just know that it does and that it rare. None outside of the halls has been seen in ages, but…walls crumble overtime and thus, with the aide of a friend, whose family like many now prosper under your guided hand, worked the metal carefully so it looked simple and not like that of the walls so no one would think twice about it. A…simple gift from a simple people,” Ellis said and bowed is head until it touched the edge of his robe. 

“Thank you,” Lex said softly not sure how to respond. Sure he’d been given gifts over the years, but in gratitude for what? He didn’t really do anything, but yet, to the people that lived here it seemed to mean something. Perhaps, just perhaps it would be a good ideal to get to know the people of this city, for it was becoming more obvious that no single person could survive here alone…not even the Kryptonians it would seem, but the one thing Lex knew how to do, was organize…things, events and most importantly…people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Smallville story. Self edited, any mistakes are my own w/ my applogies. If you enjoyed please let me know. If not, fear not, you'll never have to read it again. :>) Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex accidently gets trapped in the phantome zone and needs to find a way to survive until he can fine a way home, not knowing that the Zone holds for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Probably, but this is an AUxAU=AU-Squared so not too, too many.
> 
> Note: Not all events occurred in the time or order if at all, as shown on the show. Since this is an AU, I figure things in the phantom zone can be different there too. 
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, minor character death, violence and attempted rape (not successful but may trigger)

The month had been hell, but finally Lex found a way to keep Zod busy…war! It didn’t even take much, a rumor here, a word there among the denizens and it blew out of portion by the time it reach Zod and he was off with his army in one direction or another, leaving Lex in charge, more and more to the distaste of Osard. 

Lex knew Zod had been exploring Lex’s ‘copies’ and had noticed from his own that he had brought back with him the broken seals, planting deep the suspicion that someone was reading them and not delivering all of them. Zod also never said anything about what Lex had been doing or made any changes, leaving Lex with the impression that Zod really didn’t have a taste for ruling so much as being the big dog and kicking tail as much as possible. Well, this was something Lex could work with and it gave him time to heal in between bouts of…screwing. 

Lex had Ellis overseeing his private project, since he couldn’t do it often with all the spies Osard and Zod had around, but they were poorly skilled and Lex always knew they were there. His project consisted of rocks…rare colored rocks, preferably green, but other rare materials would do. Lex had with some time and effort made a microscope though a weak powered one so he could examine them and see if they had a similar structure to kryptonite. He’d drawn up plans for indoor plumbing but never executed it for the water supply was still too fragile to mess with, so he had other side projects on how to possibly increase it along with the food output of the harvest. He never believed all the long boring conversations about farming between Clark and Jonathon Kent would ever actually be applied to him in his life, yet here he was doling out that same sage advice and it irked him on levels one would never imagine. He could only hope that where ever Jonathan Kent’s sprit was, he was at least getting one hell of a good laugh. 

But there was so much to do to bring things up to a more civilized standard, but it definitely gave Lex something to do and he rather liked being considered the Da Vinci of his time or Zone. Diagram after diagram came into existence as he recalled the many inventions of the various periods on earth throughout the ages and it seemed though fairly intelligent people have been tossed within the Zone, there were no schools or formal education. There also seemed to be an interesting gap in growth of knowledge, for it appeared the Kryptonians were advance technically but knew little about the basics it all came from, as was the same with many who arrived. Those who were born here learned their trade from family members or apprenticeships, much like in days of old. Filling this gap became Lex’s goal outside of finding a way back to earth. 

First he had to get a stronger grasp of the development of this city’s economy and try and stabilize it a bit more. Then he’d introduce the idea of formal education. Lex’s mind was full of wonders as he moved throughout the city, his guards making a path for him as he took in various locations and gathered reports on his many projects. He also noticed that even though people bowed as it was the law, they also smiled at him…really smiled at him and it felt rather nice to be looked upon as good rather than the evil spawn of his father. He could also see changes, good changes and it inspired him to work toward more. 

Today he was keeping a promise to Ellis, servant, teacher and strangely almost a friend. He never asked for anything and always did more than what Lex expected and his concern and caring seemed genuine and though Lex kept telling himself he was better off without such trivial emotions (the words sounding much like Lionel) he couldn’t help but be warmed by the thought. It had been a long time since he’d felt that way, not since Clark. But even from the beginning, Clark lied to him, deceived him and never trusted him even after all Lex had done. True he hadn’t been so perfect himself and lied to Clark, but where Lex was willing to accept both had their reasons and let bygones be bygones, Clark wasn’t and turned his back on him. Now that he knew, it was too late; between Lana, Lionel and more lies…Lex wondered which one if not all three tossed him here. No, Ellis didn’t appear to lie at least not that Lex could tell and he never asked for anything, but this one thing…his sister was a fan it seemed and the simple gift of a visit would mean the world to his friend’s sister, Lex had agreed. Besides, he’d like to meet Ellis’ family and learn more about the Katons one of the more fascinating races in the Zone so far. The Wansons were rather human with orange skin, kind of like Ja’ffa from that TV show in that they were steep in traditions and warriors/soldiers by nature. Those not chosen for the army that traveled where Zod sent them were city guards. The Katons were servants, crafters, and builders. There were other races but too few but their impact could be seen in the design of buildings and other cultural influences. If Lex were to choose an earth culture while traveling the market it would be a cross of old England and Baghdad with strong hints of the Far East. 

Lex stopped before the stone adobe mix home and the thick wooden door opened immediately and Ellis was there and bowed deeply before him. “I am humbled and beyond honored, my Prince you would grace my home. Please, forgive its unworthiness and know all I have is yours,” Ellis said. Lex had learned about Katon traditions and felt humbled as the words were not formality, but a promise. Lex could ask for any and all within and by these words Ellis would have to give it. Lex had no intentions of asking for anything, finding he really liked these people. True honor was a rare thing on Earth, seeing it in such abundance gave Lex a new perspective of things. 

“It is I who am humbled to be permitted within you home,” Lex replied, trying to match the moment and the sincerity. He gestured for the guards to remain outside; he had no fear being here. Once inside, he had a nostalgic feeling, kind of like homesickness, yet he never had such a cozy warm home. No, it was the Kent’s home he recalled that gave him that feeling, the feeling of family. This home had that strong feeling as well and Lex tried not to embrace it as he had so long ago, but it was overpowering and the eyes from the people here were shining up at him made it even harder. “Hello.” 

Small giggles filled the air and Lex felt his heart flutter. It was still fresh the broken dream of being a father while married to Lana and seeing so many small Katon children made his heart ache. He pushed a smile on his face and turned to Ellis. “Such a large family,” he said warmly. 

“Thank you, my Prince. May I present my Sister Kkgresk,” Ellis said. The name once more beyond Lex’s ability to repeat. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Lex said with a slight nod and watched the female Katon almost leap with joy as she bowed up and down so much. “Please, no more, I am beyond honored, but please no more is needed.” Lex said for it appeared there really was too much adoration one could get, especially when one wasn’t use to it…at least not sincere adoration. 

“You honor me, my prince” Kgresk said. 

“How many children do you have…um…I’m sorry I am not able to say your name. Forgive me. May I call you Resk?” 

“Any name you chose would be welcomed,” Resk replied with another bow. “And yes, I have ten, a small number,” she added. 

Lex turned a raised brow toward Ellis for ten didn’t sound so small to him. Thankfully Ells understood his unspoken question. “Katon families by old tradition were in the thirties and forties between various generations, but as with all things here in the zone there is change. Kgresk’s husband has been dragged off to war as a smith for the soldier’s weapons and is gone for long periods of time. It is good, as so many mouths to feed can be challenging.” 

“It is why we are blessed that my brother works at the castle, among his ration shares he is allowed to bring back leftovers, as are the other servants. Now with the harvests at the largest it’s ever been and the water more available there is the feeling of abundance in the air,” Resk added with a huge prideful smile on her face. 

“R U a pwinc?” a very small Katon asked, peeking an almost Siamese like face from behind their mother’s skirt. 

“Skyskshona, be respectful,” Resk scolded. “Please forgive her, my Prince. She is very young.” 

Lex couldn’t keep the real smile off his face as he squatted down to be eye level with the young Katon. “Can I call you Sky?” Lex asked for not only because it was apart of her true name but her eyes were just as blue and Lex felt his heart melt, she was so adorable. 

The little Katon nodded, her furred covered thumb going to her mouth, but still showing she was braver than the others who still remained hidden in the back. “Well then, Sky. Yes, I am a Prince and I am very pleased to meet you.” 

“Do you fight dragons?” Another voice shouted out from behind. 

“Have you saved any Princesses?” 

“Do you have a riding beast?” 

“Do you have your own castle somewhere else?” 

“Why did you come here?” 

Lex laughed at the questions and stood up seeing the look in Resk’s eyes. “They are children I expected nothing less,” he said to ease her concern. Lex then held up his hands and the children fell silent. “Since I can not stay long…” a groan filled the air from the kids and a look of sadness came from Resk. “I will answer a few of your questions. Yes, I have fought many beasts and have saved my share of fair damsels. Yes, where I lived I had many a…riding beasts. I had one that was as dark as the shaded night named Ferrari and another as silver as the twilight named Porsche and they lived in the gr…er…stable outside of my castle.” He then turned to Resk. “You honor me more than you know. I leave not out of want but duty, thank you for having me,” Lex said, not wishing to offend such a unique and special family. He also knew that Resk would use all their reserves to provide a meal fit for a…prince and Lex didn’t want them wasting it on him. 

Lex turned to Ellis, “Join me when you can,” he said then with another rounds of nods and bows and a surprising leg hug from Sky, Lex left wondering how long he could hold onto this moment in his heart. Such feelings in the past were like rare treasures…treasures that people were determined to rob him of, such as his father. In instinct Lex did what was needed to keep it safe, he buried it deeper within and tried to forget it was there as he went about his business…his new business…building a city that would last the test of time. 

*****

Spreading rumors was easy; manipulating Kryptonians based off those rumors was a challenge. The Katons were an honorable race, the wansons were semi so, like most cultures and the odds and ends as Lex thought of them were just as mix a bag on who would betray someone for an extra ration chit or a few rare mineral stones. So, when Lex could, he handled it himself. This serviced two purposes, one, it assured Lex that the right information was placed around town without anyone being able to trace it back to anyone, especially him and two, it allowed him to see the city as it really was. He could observe, listen and learn better than as he could when dressed as the Prince. The idea of a Royal members dressing down in near rags to walk the lands and learn the plights of the people was practically a tradition in books and film, Lex didn’t think anyone here would sue for copy rights. 

From time to time, he and Ellis would sneak out and wander the main areas of the city, speaking loudly near known gossip mongers and information gathers that would eventually get back to Osard’s spies and then Osard who would inform Zod and either keep him at bay or move to another potential battle field. Today was no different as they made their way back, their mission a success. The place being crowded in the later hours of the night as it was cooler; Lex and Ellis had to be careful where they walked so not to be spotted, though Lex was sure no one would think to look under his ragged brown hooded tunic. Sometimes it gave Lex the excuse to stop in some of the side stores and see what was for sale. As the Prince he could have what he wanted, but trying to shop with guards and sycophants was rarely a pleasant experience and this place was long for online shopping, so Lex made do. Lex saw a small guard patrol heading their way so entered the first shop he came too, which turned out to be a one that sold farming type equipment. Those that didn’t craft or build farmed for the benefit of everyone. Lex decided to take a look at what the farmers had to work with and perhaps get a better ideal of what new equipment would be needed. Though he could make gas powered items, he’d first have to make the parts, not such an easy task at this age of development and then develop a safe way to develop fuel…it was one of his side projects. 

“That is three times the price you quoted me when I agreed to order the tiller, Hajan,” a man’s voice said loudly. “I could have ordered it from Lars…” 

“Ah, Weekim, you didn’t order it from Lars, you ordered it from me and I’ve given you the price,” a slightly heavy set tanned skinned man said, dressed in fairly decent neutral colored robes. One thing Lex learned, cloth of color was not cheap unless handmade by one’s self. “I told you it was a special order.” 

“You also quoted me a different price,” the dark haired dark blue skinned male, his race unknown but appeared human in all other ways replied angrily. “I also said I take it for that price. I’ve put off much needed work waiting for it.” 

“The price has been set, pay it or do with out,” Hajan smirked back. 

“Everyone is going to hear of this!” Weekim shouted. 

“Really?” Hajan replied and Lex could tell this man was a snake and was about to strike. The man moved from the other and waved a guard in like there was an emergency. Lex was slightly impressed by the change in the man’s actions, he was obviously a consummated actor just on a different stage. 

“This man has defiled our Lord Zod, with his treacherous words of how the old King was would have defeated Zod if the man hadn’t killed him in his sleep. He even used the old name which we know is forbidden!” Hajan said sounding shocked and offended in Zod’s behalf. 

“What? I did no such thing!” Weekim shouted back in surprise. 

“You didn’t think he’d admit it, do you?” Hajan said, just a hint of an evil smirk on his face as he met the other man’s gaze and wiped it way quickly as more guards arrived at the summons of the one. 

“Hajan, why would you say such a thing?” Weekim not getting with the program. 

“Come with us,” the guard said and grabbed the man. “The law is clear, the penalty is death,” the guard snarled. 

“No…no, please Hajan, I’ll pay!” 

Lex noticed that by now the shop was surrounded by people watching the scene play out and Lex also saw the moment Hajan got his point across. But Lex knew the man couldn’t recant his statement so he was going to let this man die to make a point…a dangerous point. Pay what he demands or be put to the guards’ blade. Lex was tempted to just let it play out, it wasn’t his problem after all, but something in the eyes of the people watching, something in the eyes of Ellis, a sad resolve at such treatment touched Lex and he told that temptations to take a hike. 

Lex watched the guard push the man down to his knees and knew he didn’t have long if he were going to act. “STOP!” he ordered and moved forward toward the guards. One of the guards dared to raise his sward out toward him as it to strike him and Ellis moved quickly and knocked the guard to the floor. The other guards drew their weapons and were going to charge Ellis. “I said STOP!” Lex ordered again and this time lowered his hood and the reaction as hope for was instantaneous. Whispered words of Prince Lex, moon Prince and other titles given him since his arrival made the rounds and the guards stepped back and saluted him. 

“Forgive me, your highness,” the guard that was on the floor said as he realized what he almost did and instead of going to his feet knelt on the ground head to the floor. 

“Your Highness,” Hajan began. 

“Silence!” Lex snapped and eyed the area to be sure all was quiet and more importantly the guards were paying attention to him. He looked them over with a critical eye. “Who is in charge of the guards?” Lex asked, for he never really dealt with them. He’d give the castle guards his instructions and watched them being carried out, but obviously he’d been remiss in not knowing who was who within the city itself…lack of information could be fatal, he noted to himself. 

“Darshen Amel,” one of the other guards said, while at attention. 

“Bring him here…now!” Lex said, his voice going quieter, his eyes showing it wasn’t a good thing. Lex knew it would be a few minutes for the person to arrive, so moved around the room, allowing his presence to fill it, control it…own it, then pulled a chair and moved it to the center of the room and sat down, his arms crossed and his legs out and crossed at the ankle and stared displeasingly at all involved. 

By Lex’s count it was just over three minutes before an older Wansons male arrived, his armor a bit more shiny then the others with a few more decorations upon it as well. “Your Highness, what is amiss?” He asked and saluted. 

Lex stood up, having had time to think things out and moved to stand before Hajan. “This man called forth one of your guards. He laid serious accusations against…this man,” Lex said, moving before Weekim. “Now, what concerns me here is that, not one of your men questioned the fact that this man…” he moved back before Hajan, “could be lying. They were simply going to behead…this man,” Lex said once more before Weekim. “No investigation, no asking of witnesses, just plain outright…murder!” Lex snapped standing before the Darshen. “What do you think is amiss here?” Lex challenged. 

The older man looked rather frightened, good in general, bad for someone who was to be leading the city guard. “Ah…what were the charges?” the man asked. 

Lex held up his hand gesturing silence before anyone could speak. “The charges for the moment are irrelevant, what is…NOT…irrelevant is the fact your guard were going to simply…KILL…someone without proof of a crime being committed. Now, I know that is not the case in all possible crimes as I deal with plenty every few days…so tell me…do you think what happened here is acceptable?” 

“Um…” the man eyed the guards as if trying to get an idea of what took place. 

“Well let me help you out. The answer is NO! It is NOT okay to take a life based off a single accusation…EVER!” he snapped and then he turned toward the guards still standing and glared at the one about to deliver the death blow and glared. “And for the record that man…” he pointed at Hajan, “Was lying his ass off to you. This man never said a word about my Lord Zod. This man was making an example of him to force the rest of the people to bow down and pay his outrageous prices!” Lex felt a sense of satisfaction at seeing the guard pale. 

“What are your orders, my Prince?” the Darshen asked. 

“First, release this man,” Lex said gesturing toward Weekim. “Then you can arrest that one,” he said pointing to Hajan. “His place will be closed down and he will remain in the dungeon until next I hold court at which time I will hear his plea and pass sentence. In the mean time the guards here and you will be in my office tomorrow first thing after breakfast and be prepared to make some serious changes,” Lex snarled. “And as of now pass the word that if I hear any guard playing judge, jury and executioner will receive the same treatment, do I make myself clear?” 

The guards saluted and shouted their understanding. Weekim would have hugged Lex’s leg if Ellis would have allowed him close, crying his thanks. The people made various noises, similar to that of an audience applauding and Lex was taken back a bit. Then he pulled himself together quickly he was sure no one noticed. “I’m done here,” Lex said and moved out toward the castle. The other guards that had arrived took point around him, as it was futile to think he could simply blend in again. It would also make future trips more challenging since now the people knew he could be out and about at any time. 

As Lex headed back to the castle, Ellis by his side the sounds changed into a chant: Lunastia Precintor. Lex felt his cheeks heat for the first time in ages. 

“You have done a good thing today, my Prince,” Ellis said quietly. 

Lex kind of thought so too, and yet he didn’t fully feel the satisfaction he should. Probably because it was the first time he moved in an act of power as himself and not behind Zod’s name. His gut was telling him there was going to be trouble, that or he was going to be sick as his stomach was suddenly queasy. Ah…just another day in the zone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Smallville story. Self edited, any mistakes are my own w/ my applogies. If you enjoyed please let me know. If not, fear not, you'll never have to read it again. :>) Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex accidently gets trapped in the phantome zone and needs to find a way to survive until he can fine a way home, not knowing that the Zone holds for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Probably, but this is an AUxAU=AU-Squared so not too, too many.
> 
> Note: Not all events occurred in the time or order if at all, as shown on the show. Since this is an AU, I figure things in the phantom zone can be different there too. 
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, minor character death, violence and attempted rape (not successful but may trigger)

“You’re playing with fire, little man,” the blond Kryptonian said. 

Lex sighed, it was late and he had not been feeling well for the past several weeks and it seemed to be getting worse. Being out in the moonlight made it better over all so here he was on top of his preferred turret, the one closest to his room, watching the people below and it was working until he showed up. “What do I owe the pleasure of you visit, Kez-Ol?” Lex asked, turning around to face the intruder to his peace and quiet. 

The lean blond strode forward a dark smirk on his face. “Zod wasn’t too happy to hear how you handled things in the market the other day,” Kez-Ol said. 

“If Zod had heard the truth I’m sure he’d be thrilled to know no one will be abusing his name for profiteering. As a famous human St. Thomas Aquinas once said “Law; an ordinance of reason for the common good, made by him who has care of the community” Lex said. 

Kex-Ol sneered at Lex as he drew closer. “Humans, if you’re any example, are pitiful and pathetic creatures, so frail and week you barely deserve the right to live. You’re allowed to survive for one purpose only, human, and that is to serve as Zod’s plaything!” 

Lex barely kept his gasp in check as Kez-Ol placed a sudden burst of speed and had him firmly held by his wrists and his back to the stone segment of the tower. Lex had no doubt he’d have serious bruises when this was over. He met the green eyes sneering at him full of arrogance and lust. “Zod strikes me as the type to speak for himself and if he had any issues with how I did things, I have no doubt he’d have let me know by now. No, he likes how I not only organize his city and make his kingdom greater, it allows him to go off and play war with his toy soldiers…that would be the five of you.” Lex snarled back. 

“Toys, little man? We’re gods and the rest of you should be on your knees worshiping us!” 

“Gods tend and watch over their charges, not subjugate them, humiliate and terrorize them. You’re nothing but bullies, and the thing about bullies is that they only keep their status through fear, remove the fear remove the bully,” Lex snapped back. “Zod is smart enough to know this, so he let’s me cultivate the peoples opinion from fear and finding ways to overthrow him to welcoming him and giving more. That’s the difference between you and him, he sees, you are blind and a fool if you don’t think at some time a bigger bully will not arrive and put you in your place, and then who will stand for you?” Lex challenged. 

Kez-Ol sneered down at Lex his eyes full of rage. “I think you’ve gotten full of yourself, little man and need a lesson on your place in this world, which is being a whore to whom ever is stronger than you…which is everyone!” Kez-Ol growled and then leaned in and bit Lex on the shoulder where it met his neck. 

“Ah! Let go of me, you fucking bastard!” Lex snarled, trying to get free, but the grip on his wrists were too strong and then the son-of-a-bitch moved them to be held by one hand while his free one started to rip his clothes from his body. “Get OFF!” he shouted, struggling as hard as he could, his mind recalling flashes from his past when he was in school and the gang of boys who raped him, the men his father hired to ‘teach him a lesson’ as it began to swirl in his head, the anger rose, the need to strike out to defend himself to finally have the power to stop it began to build.

Lex didn’t notice how his eyes shifted from normal human to cat-like or the deep growl that escaped his throat. He just noticed the moment that Kez-Ol’s grip loosened and he swiped outward, feeling a sense of victory at forcing his attacker back. 

“AHH!” Kez-Ol Shouted in pain, his left cheek bleeding from deep scratches. “By Rao’s balls you will pay for that, whore!” 

Lex wasn’t thinking too clear, just reacting through the rage on instinct. He saw Kez-Ol’s eyes begin to glow and Lex swiped outward again, his glowing green nails raked over his opponent’s eyes blinding him. Another to the throat, again and again, until the threat was on the stone ground drowning in his own blood. 

A bit of sanity returned to Lex as he looked at his hands, covered in blood, yet it was the claws that captured his attention. They were cat-like and by Kez-Ol’s reaction, Kryptonite. Lex smirked knowingly then sneered down at the Kryptonian. “We pitiful and pathetic humans are full of surprises and it is the fool who would underestimate us,” Lex said. Lex then reached down and took great pleasure at seeing Kez-Ol’s skin fill with veins and almost literally turns green from the exposure. “Never come near me again,” he said threateningly to the currently blind Krpytonian. Then with the last of his rage threw him over the turret wall. 

“My Prince!” Ellis called out, probably having heard the commotion and came running and had the foresight to bring some guards, not that they would have been able to do anything if things hadn’t of changed suddenly as they had. 

Lex watched the claws draw back within his hands and felt the adrenalin leave him. “You’re just in time,” he said before everything went black. 

*****

Lex came around and took stock of his location, sensing he wasn’t alone. He could tell he was in his bed chambers, which was a good sign, but was unsure who was with him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw it was Resk ringing a cloth in a bowl of water on the night stand. 

“You are awake, I feared for moment,” she said softly. 

“What happened?” Lex asked, his mind trying to put the pieces together. 

“I do not know the full story just that my brother found you at the top of the tower having been attacked by someone and then fainted from exhaustion. He asked me to come as I have made it part of my life’s work, beyond raising kits, to study healing. I only have limited knowledge of other races, but I have notice a great similarity in many and try to help when I can.” 

“Thank you,” Lex said, but before he could say more his stomach decided it wanted to rebel as it had for many a morning now. Thankfully Resk noticed this and handed him the bucket he had there. 

“Easy, my prince,” Resk said gently rubbing his back. Once he was done she took the bucket and returned with some water for him to rinse and spit and then some to drink. “This has gone on for many weeks my Prince. While you rested, per my brother’s permission from his concern I examined you. He states you are the male of your species, yes?” 

“Yes, why?” Lex asked, feeling a bit better afterwards, like he always did. 

“I do not know your race, but even male, I would say you were with child,” Resk said evenly. 

“What? That’s not…we don’t…that can’t…” Lex tried to protest. But fact was, he was changing, the moonlight did things to his body and he didn’t know what. His healing was faster than ever, almost to Kryptonian speed, and he recalled how he developed kryptonite claws earlier…was it such a far fetched possibility? “Are you sure?” he found himself asking, his heart almost hoping, unsure if it were wise to do so, he’d been so disappointed on the prospect of children so many times already thanks to Lana and Lionel’s games. 

“As far as I can tell,” Resk said. “If I am right, you will begin to show soon here,” she said, gesturing to his abdomen. “It has already hardened and feels like the beginning of a child bump, some of the other races call it. But as you are human and male, I could be quite wrong, yet you show all the signs. There is nausea, sensitive to certain smells and tastes of things that did not bother you before, easily tired, change in appetite and gaining weight in this area. There may be others, but I do not know what would be appropriate for your race,” Resk replied. 

Lex lied back upon the pillows, not sure how to take this news. On one hand it would be amazing to have a child, but to bring them into existence here? Plus, the child would be Zod’s of all people, but that could be good as it would be part Kryptonian and the sun would not hurt it. Lex was perplexed and decided it was just too soon to make such decisions on such limited information. 

“How long have I been out?” Lex asked instead. 

“Just a day, once the moon rose you began to show signs of improvement,” Resk said moving from the bed to the door. “I shall let my brother know you are awake and to bring nourishment. If you are expecting, I advise a change in your diet.” 

Lex just waived at her, almost dismissing her, wondering what was going to happen next and how he could get control of the situation before it got out of hand. He turned and saw her by the outer door. “Send Ellis in, I wish to talk to him.” He saw her bow her head and move out. 

Lex slowly got up, noticed he’d been changed into a sleeping gown that was quite the fashion on this world, like in Old England ages ago, the light white material keeping him cool while he slept. He placed on the slippers he had made and a robe and moved to the window. He opened the wooden shutters and felt the breeze enter the room. His gaze took in the city below and he could almost sense something was not right. 

“You sent for me, my Prince?” Ellis asked, bowing upon entering awaiting permission to stand. 

“Yes,” Lex said moving from the window and gestured for the Katon to stand. “Tell me, what is happening?” 

“My prince?” Ellis asked, as if not sure what he meant. 

“Something is wrong; I feel it, what is happening?” 

“The people are afraid, my prince,” Ellis said. “Word has gotten out at your attack, which distresses the people greatly. But also one of the Kryptonians was found dead at the base of the castle wall, and so the people fear more that whoever could kill one of their kind could do far worse.” 

They didn’t know! Lex’s mind said. That meant the other Kryptonians wouldn’t suspect it was him, giving him time to maneuver things should it need to become known. This was good. In the mean time he would let Kez-Ol have the honor of dying for him, keeping the Kryptonians under the impression that Zod hold’s him more valued than what that bastard thought and the people to believe in their leader’s benevolence and ‘love’ of their prince. Yes, he could definitely work with this situation, especially if it turned out to be true and he was carrying the first Kryptonian child to ever grace the Zone; Lex was no fool, there would be many who would want to prevent that from happening for in the past leaders lasted until another took their place by killing the other. A child would mean a lineage and no end of the Kryptonian rule. No, Lex needed to be even more careful than before and pull his resources tighter as he could feel more change upon the air and he knew it centered around him. 

******

Lex was tired, and he rather hoped it was due to a child than him dying, but the diet Resk had provided helped greatly. He also found he was rather moody, which didn’t help the fact that Zod was on his way. Lex was glad for the notice, it seemed Osard had gotten the sense that Lex was not a mere plaything and now held more power then the orange bastard first thought. It was the only reason he still breathed, Lex was sure as he found his temper harder to control at times. 

Lex moved to sit behind his desk grateful of his memory and his invention of the water powered fan system in the castle, for he felt the heat even at night now. He scanned his desk and was glad there was nothing that would need to be hidden from Zod, for Lex still needed the bastard, not that there was much. Zod really did enjoy seeing the improvements made allowing Lex to play his role, leaving Zod free to deal with the military and his war games. He’d be even happier once Lex showed him the weapons that he designed based of the materials here that were as close to gunpowder as necessary. It would sure be an equalizer for many of the races, but still not all of them. Either way it was a new toy for him to play with and hopefully keep him off his back. 

Lex was still trying to understand the properties of the Zone, in hopes of finding a way out of this prison, but so far nothing. He knew Zod was counting on Brainiac to still be out there somewhere and would return and release him as he had before. Lex wasn’t so sure and wasn’t going to depend on some maniac computer virus to come to his rescue. It was just a matter of time and it seemed Lex had plenty of that at the moment. 

Lex looked up at hearing the door to his office open. “Welcome back,” he greeted as warmly as he could. 

“Hmmm,” Zod said as he moved into the room, closing the door behind him. “Care to tell me what happened that night?” 

Seemed Zod was not pleased at losing one of his main weapons, oh well. “I was up top, enjoying the moonlight when something attacked me, then before I knew what had happened, it was gone and I spotted Kez-Ol flying backwards or should I say upwards as if something or someone had hit him then he dove back down, that’s when the guards arrived and apparently I fainted.” Lex said evenly. 

“So you didn’t get a look at this creature that dared attack my home?” Zod inquired and raised a brow in question. 

Lex shook his head no. “Like your kind its speed was beyond the blink of my human eye,” he said. Lex noticed the man didn’t seem to care if Lex had been attacked just that it happened at all. Well, he didn’t really expect it anyway, but it would have been nice. “Who ever it was decided to leave I guess when so many people showed up, as to why?” He shrugged. “Could be Kez hurt them and they’re off licking their wounds?” 

“I don’t like this!” Zod snapped at no one in particular. 

“I wasn’t to keen on it either,” Lex said, sitting back in his chair. Lex then sat there letting Zod think on how he wanted to deal with the situation as Lex knew from experience the man didn’t like or want advise from anyone. So when Lex did want something it took a lot of manipulations in making it seem as Zod’s idea. 

“Tell me what you are working on,” Zod suddenly said turning to face Lex again. 

“Many of the same projects I’ve told you about before, to improve the food and water supply. Also ideas to improve the hygiene of this place, which would greatly improve the quality of living…” 

“The quality of life of slaves is of no importance,” Zod said coolly. 

“I must differ on that statement, it is of great importance,” Lex said evenly, leaning back and resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, allowing his fingers to press upon each other. “If the people are happy they produce more, making what you hold more valuable. Also, the better life quality means they live longer, means more people under your rule, and better trained to follow your rule, as they will ensure other generations on how much better it is with you as their leader than it was without you or the others in the past. This leads me to another project, the history of this land, though rich in verbal stories have no written past, which is being rectified.” 

“Read, writing, education, hygiene, medical care, economic growth, scientific development,” Zod sneered. “These creatures or good for nothing but slavery!” 

Lex took a slow breath, keeping his temper at bay. He guessed Zod’s enjoyment was over or just in a pissy mood, either way, this wasn’t helping his own either. “These creatures are your subjects until you are free of this world. A world that few have ever escaped from, a world that will reflect what you build here or not. Perhaps in time with these changes and scientific development, we’ll discover a way for all to leave the Zone. Think about it, an entire world devoted to you to follow you to the next universe? I took you for a man of great vision, are you telling me your do not see the possibilities of such a thing?” 

“I think you are carving out your own kingdom, Lex Luthor,” Zod said as he moved to stand in front of Lex’s desk and leaned down his hands upon the papers, staring at Lex directly. 

Lex smirked, Zod was not a total idiot nor did he play him as one that would be dangerous. “If you think I’m creating a place for myself in this world, you would be right. But I’m sure by now you know I’m not foolish enough to think I could do any of this without your overall approval, Zod. But I know you like many of the changes I’ve brought about, especially if it brings people from the other encampments to our walls vowing fealty to you for the opportunity to live within these walls. You’re city thrives under my hand, mutually beneficial, I’d say.” 

Zod glared at him for a long moment then burst out laughing. “You are an amazing creature, Lex Luthor,” he said as he leaned up and walked around the table. He pulled Lex up to his feet, not too rough for a change. “I am very pleased with you,” Zod purred and captured Lex’s mouth with a deep and for once pleasing kiss. 

Zod then released Lex’s mouth and smiled at him. “Know I trust you in this and I think this is the beginning of a great union,” he said then kissed his cheek and left. 

Lex stood there looking at the once again closed door, the smile he had placed on his face during the kiss fell away. “Liar,” Lex said softly, somehow knowing what Zod had said wasn’t true at all. Zod was going to play games with him, well Lex was an expert in games and he played to win. First step now would be changing not only the board layout but the rules. 

*******

“May I be so bold as to ask what are these…parts are for?” Ellis asked as he entered the area that Lex had created for his workshop. 

Lex smiled up at Ellis, his eyes a glow with joy as Lex found he enjoyed creating and renewing science in this world. But this project had a specific purpose. “I’m building a regulator,” he said easily, knowing the Katon didn’t know what a regulator was. “Its going to go with the air tanks I’ve created.” 

“Are tanks? My prince, there is plenty of air,” Ellis said, showing he knew he could be more relaxed when they were alone. 

“Here, yes, but not where I’m going to be sending a few Kryptonians shortly,” Lex smirked. 

“Send the Kryptonians…? Do you think it wise to try and send them anywhere?” Ellis asked with concern. 

“Oh, I won’t really be sending anyone…Zod will,” Lex replied. He finished his last touch and tested the regulator and though it took him about a week a piece, he had two functioning regulators for two large air tanks. Pleased he put it down on his work table and carefully got off the stool. Lex stretched and his hand went to what he himself believed was his child, the bump in his abdomen could be nothing else. He was surprised that Zod hadn’t even taken notice, but then when he did visit Lex’s bed it was wham, bam, thank you man, never staying afterwards.

Lex was okay with this; it gave him time to plot out his next move and now was the time for making the first step. “Come,” he said with Ellis as he moved and reached for his long outer jacket that covered him enough to keep others from noticing. It was also had a light painted coating of lead, making it rather heaving in general but keept anyone from spying underneath. 

Ellis of course beat him to the punch and gathered the jacket and helped him with it and buttoned it up for him. “Is the weight too much, my Prince, I can get a carrying chair…?” 

Lex smiled. “I am not a weakling, Ellis, I can certainly make my way to the hall on my own two feet,” he said, not being angered by the Katon’s over protectiveness. It was nice to have someone generally care about his well being. Ellis and his sister Resk were the only ones who knew and he made them swear to keep it silent and knew their words when promised was truth. It seemed another ‘gift’ was showing up, in that he didn’t even have to look and watch for body language, he could tell when someone was lying. It was good in many cases, but annoying when the white lies raised their ugly head, but Lex valued the truth and it seemed whatever was in the moonlight that was causing his changes, allowed him to have it. 

“Very good, my prince,” Ellis said and took his rightful position behind him and to his right as Lex headed out of his lab and toward the great hall where he knew he’d find his ‘mate’ and his toy soldiers. 

He stood at the entrance waiting to be announced, a tradition that seemed to be taken into account as the Kryptonians had started using it upon arriving as well. Lex didn’t care; he knew that they knew they were copying his actions, which gave him a deep satisfaction. Upon hearing his name, he entered the hall, ignoring as usual those who sat at the table, also as usual gorging on food and drink and terrorizing the servants. Lex made it his personal policy to see to it those who suffered got not only extra rations from the kitchen but ration chits in their payment and a day off with pay as it were, when he could. 

“Ah, my lovely consort, what brings you here?” Zod asked, sounding as if he was rather taken with Lex, not that Lex was fooled by this. 

“I know how busy you are, my Lord. But I have come to request a moment of your time and perhaps a walk?” Lex asked, knowing this unusual request would place the man off balance, plus Lex didn’t want an audience. 

“A walk?” Zod asked, looking at Lex as if trying to read his mind. 

“Yes,” Lex said simply. “Not far, the garden perhaps?” Lex suggested. He was sure Zod didn’t even know they had one much less ever been there. Another of Lex’s projects to beautifying his gilded cage. 

“A garden?” Zod said, then after a moment nodded. “Very well, let us walk,” he said and shared some eye communication with those at the table. If Lex was to guess it would be keep and eye on him in case Lex had something foolish planned. 

Zod took Lex’s arm and wrapped it around his much like a man would a woman’s and Lex tried to keep the gesture from irritating him. He needed Zod open to his suggestion and rejecting his offer would not help. Lex and Zod moved in the direction of the garden, Lex basically leading the way, Ellis now four steps behind them, to offer privacy. 

“So my dear, what do you wish to speak with me about?” Zod asked, showing he was impatience to hear the matter at hand than rather let it simply play out. 

“I want to talk to you about a gift for a gift,” Lex said easily, smiling warmly at Zod. 

“A gift for a gift? Does this mean you have a gift for me?” Zod asked, a slight teasing tone to his voice. 

“Indeed I do, but to get your gift, I would like one first if I may?” Lex asked. He then turned his head enough for Ellis to note he was to open the door to the garden, and did so. There were guards outside the door the defense having been increased, after the incident, giving a false sense of security. The area was rather small, for water was still in question and the sun would kill a larger area if not shaded during that time. But the colors brightened the dulled grays and browns that flowed through this dry land and inspired the soul, as Lex had said for the reason for creating it. He didn’t mind if the servants visited so long as it was cared for and left free when he wanted to just sit and think. 

“Amazing,” Zod said, his eyes showing he didn’t expect such beauty in such a dreary land. 

“Until I can figure out a better source of water and possible filtration and storage of such, this is the best I could do,” Lex said, gesturing out to the area around them. He may not have dug the dirt or planted them, but it was his design, his creation. 

“Is this my gift?” Zod asked. 

Lex laughed, “No. My gift is much, much more special.” 

“Very well, what is it that you want as a gift then?” Zod asked, turning to look at Lex a touch of humor in his eyes. 

“That,” he said pointing toward the moon. 

“You want the moon?” Zod laughed. “And where do you plan to put it?” 

Lex chucked. “Not the entire moon, just some of its rocks and dirt. I want to learn more about it,” he said truthfully. 

“And just how do you expect me to get you such a gift? It may be near that one could believe by only reaching out one could touch it, but it is not.” 

Lex smiled and shook his head. “Zod, I know you and your people can fly and that you are invulnerable to practically anything,” Lex said, knowing the word practically would bring about thoughts of Kez-Ol’s death to the forefront. “A simple trip to the moon with a few empty large trucks should not be an issue for you.” 

“To go so far, air to breath would still be needed,” Zod said, his eyes narrowed as if he didn’t like admitting that weakness. Lex understood not wanting to show weakness well and chalked up a point that he got Zod to do so. 

“I figured and have created a couple of air tanks, so those you send will be able to go and return safely,” Lex smiled, not bothering to keep an innocent face, he knew Zod wouldn’t believe him. 

“What are you up too?” Zod questioned. 

“I told you truthfully what I wanted and why,” Lex replied. “And I promise that my gift will make the effort very much worth it.” 

“And if I said no?” 

“Well, I would be rather disappointed and then you’d have to wait even longer for your gift,” Lex replied as it was only a matter of time before he showed to the point he couldn’t hide it any more, as it was he was growing bigger everyday. 

Lex remained smiling as Zod stared at him, once again trying to read him, but Lex only showed the face he chose, nothing more and waited. After a long moment, thinking that Zod might not give in he decided to tip the scales in his favor. “Please?” he purred and leaned in and kissed Zod in the way he knew the man enjoyed. “I promise it’ll be worth it,” he whispered in his ear as he laced the man’s face and neck with kisses. “I’ll even make it worth your whiled now,” he purred as he dropped to his knees going to introduce the man to the pleasures of a blowjob, something they’ve never engaged in to date. 

“YES!” Zod roared as Lex showed his skill, not caring what anyone who was bold enough to watch might see. 

“They’ll leave tonight,” Zod said as he pulled Lex back to his feet, still panting from his orgasm. “You are full of surprises my tiny human,” Zod purred, rubbing Lex’s back. 

“Yes, yes I am,” Lex smirked, having won this round. 

*******

Lex entered the hall again the next night, and spotted the four large trucks he had created for the very purpose of taking the vacuum of space sitting there next to Haz-Tal and Iwo-Adon, who looked high from their journey to space. He moved to the left of Zod, his traditional place and nodded to him. “You sent for me, my Lord?” 

Zod gestured to the other Kryptonians who turned and opened the four trunks and Lex saw the various almost sand colored rocks, having tiny bits of colored flecks in them, giving Lex the belief that they were part of the reason the color of the moon changed upon the sun’s rays hitting it. Lex smiled warmly, “Amazing, thank you.” He said to Zod. Then turned to the others, “How was the trip? Any problems?” 

“Almost ran out of air toward the end,” Iwo-Adon complained. “But otherwise it was amazing,” he big man grinned. 

“Clever piece of work,” Haz-Tal said, gesturing to the regulator and the air tank. 

“Thank you,” Lex said, truly only caring about getting what he wanted. 

“As you can see, your rocks as promised,” Zod said, a hint of his typical impatience showing through. 

“And as promised a gift for a gift,” Lex smiled and moved to stand before Zod and unbuttoned his outer jacket. Seeing Zod’s brow rise he couldn’t help the smirk. Once done he grabbed Zod’s hand and placed it upon the child bump, letting the Kryptonian figure it out himself. 

“What…” Zod started, but felt some more and then stared for a long moment then his eyes widen with shock. “That’s….that’s impossible!” 

Lex grinned. “I’m sure you know well, that no one has touched me but you and by your own eyes, I know you know it is true. Congratulations Zod, you’re going to be a father,” Lex smirked and turned so the others could see he was with child. He took in the various expressions, most shock, some disbelief, and in Yee-Bek’s case, pure hate. It would seem it was soon going to be time for another Kryptonian to bite the dust…sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Smallville story. Self edited, any mistakes are my own w/ my apologies. If you enjoyed please let me know. If not, fear not, you'll never have to read it again. :>) Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex accidently gets trapped in the phantome zone and needs to find a way to survive until he can fine a way home, not knowing that the Zone holds for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Probably, but this is an AUxAU=AU-Squared so not too, too many.
> 
> Note: Not all events occurred in the time or order if at all, as shown on the show. Since this is an AU, I figure things in the phantom zone can be different there too. 
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, minor character death, violence and attempted rape (not successful but may trigger)

This place was so different from earth that sometimes the rules of this place eluded him, but Lex was learning. He had been raised to rule an empire, be it in business or of a land, overall those lessons applied here also. History was a great teacher, so Lex after discovering that things like furniture and paper and other wooden products were extremely rare, moved to find other materials to make similar items…paper was at the top of his list. Verbal history was a wonderful idea in the traditional sense, but memories easily became flawed and if the person died before passing on the knowledge it be came lost for all time. The ‘paper’ he used for scrolls had seemed in abundance, until he tried to organize his project-Eternity. The need to have the various histories written to last the test of time in this hell hole was strong with in Lex, but had been postponed until he found a way to create enough of a material that could hold an ink like substance to last. Took a few months, but it was discovered in a plant like weed that had no purpose before. Now the project was on its way and Lex was taking some time in a rocking type chair created for him, to read over the progress. Lex noted the similarities through the time line between here in the Zone and ancient earth, especially war-like races like the Romans and Greeks, even the Huns that tore through Europe and the Cossacks in Russia, might making right and the others being forced to endure one type of rule or another. There was only a hand full of laws mostly dealing with the current ruler, leaving the rest of the place in utter chaos. It was more ‘unwritten’ laws that developed in the need of survival, based off various beliefs of the main races, the Katons and the Wassons that currently dominated the land, but Lex was going to change that as well. Zod was far from stupid, but he was rather shallow in his thinking of the world around him. He was a general, he knew strategy and he knew how to win a war, but he didn’t know how to rule and the Kryptonian was a fool if he thought they were the same, they were not. Zod from time to time as of late looked down his nose as Lex’s projects, but he never did anything to stop them, either not caring or didn’t see them as a threat. He especially thought Project-Eternity was amusing, not understanding the true power of history and that Lex being in charge of it was in the process of creating it. Lex Luthor would be remembered for all times in all the history books the very books he was helping to create. 

“My Prince,” Ellis said quietly from the stairwell entrance. “Are you well?” 

Lex closed the latest book that had been complete; his notations all made for any changes or corrections to be delivered back and made for the final Editions to be created. He looked at his servant and companion and gave a small smile and nod. “I am fine. I was just reading and thinking.” 

“You did not eat much dinner and I was concerned,” Ellis said as he moved closer and gathered the ten inch by ten inch book from Lex’s lap and handed to a guard to run back to the Scholar hall which Lex had built for the very purpose of the project. 

“I was not hungry,” Lex replied and rocked back in his chair, his back supported by some pillows created for him. He was going into his third month but felt like it was much longer by how big he was getting. So many changes in such a short time, it could easily overwhelm him, but he was a Luthor and would not let it triumph. “I will be sure to take a snack before bed,” Lex said, for though Ellis was a servant he was the closest to a friend he had and couldn’t afford to push him away. Plus, it would help him sleep during the day better if he ate first. 

Suddenly a slight high pitched sound filled the air, bringing the guards and Ellis to start searching the skies. “What was that?” Lex demanded. 

Ellis was looking in the sky then pointed. “There!” 

Lex turned and saw what looked in the distance to be a shiny item tumbling across the heavens, the light reflecting off it, but not quite revealing what it was. “What is that?” 

“New comer,” Ellis said softly. 

“What?” 

“It means, my Prince, someone else has been sentenced to the Zone. The only question is will it land and a patrol from one of the various encampments will find them or will it be pocketed,” Ellis explained. 

Lex shifted to watch the progress of the strange item move across the sky. “Pocketed?” 

“I believe it has been mentioned that this dimension is the main part of the Phantom Zone, but for those considered extremely dangerous, they are sentenced to what we call a pocket, where there is no light, no sound, just existence.”

“Yes, I heard of such things. It was what happened to Zod and his wife,” Lex said easily, for it was true. “Do you get many…new comers?” Lex asked. 

“Not as we did when I was but a child, it would seem the Lantern Corp has changed some of its policies,” Ellis said. 

“Lantern Corp?” Lex asked. 

“Your world has not heard of the Green Lantern Corp?” Ellis asked, sounding surprised. “They are a galactic law enforcement organization, with members for all allied planets, or so I have been told,” Ellis replied. 

Lex shook his head, still amazed at knowing for certain life flourished out beyond Earth’s tiny solar system. “Until about a year ago, life on other plants was considered nothing but science fiction, earth is not a member of any alliances, lying dormant and ignorant to what lies beyond our solar system.” 

“Ah,” Ellis said then pointed to the sky again. “It would seem they are not going to land,” he said and Lex looked to see what looked like the sky had been sliced with an invisible knife and the floating gem-like item entered with in and in moments the sky was clear again. 

“So, that was what happened to Zod and Faora,” Lex said quietly, a hand rubbing absently over his unborn child. A memory washed over him, looking down at an injured woman, her dark hair mussed with dirt and blood and in her arms laid a small child, eyes staring into nothingness. Lex didn’t need to know all about the details it was enough to know Zod had lost a son, it was also enough to know why Zod was taking such precaution of him now, and yet keeping a bit of distance. Lex could understand not wanting to welcome such pain of loss himself, having dealt with Lana’s miscarriage and all the fake ones she created there after on his father’s bequest. To discover their alliance was painful enough, to know she only came to him not out of any true feeling but to distract him from Clark was heartbreaking…his father’s idea. He hated them but was tempered down by the child within him. He would do all that was in his power to see them born and kept safe and well. 

“Something troubles you, my Prince?” Ellis asked, having taken a seat on the floor by him as was his usual place if there was nothing pressing to be done. 

“Deep thoughts,” Lex said with a weak smile. 

“The first year is always the most difficult for a new comer to the Zone,” Ellis said. “Add the burden you have taken upon yourself to guide our people and deliver us from our ignorance, it would overwhelm many. To add an unexpected child when one never expected to carry such, many would have crumbled under such, but you my Prince only grow stronger. I think it is why our goddess rains down her blessing on you each night.” 

Lex gave a small chuckle. Yes, something about the moon and the suns rays did something to his DNA and was still doing it. Now that he had the moon rocks, he took some time to analyze what he could with his limited resources. It wasn’t the moon dust but the tiny flecks that Lex was sure were the key. He had a team working to separate the materials, since it had to be done by hand and Lex wasn’t going to sit around all day and do it himself. The rest of the dirt and rocks were not much different than that here in the Zone, only the unusual minerals, which Lex was still debating on naming. They were like tiny prisms, but there was no glass like substance to it, nor quiet any metallic material he recognized either. Though he knew from holding some in his hand out in the light, he felt something, but was not able to describe it, but he felt better. He also knew he was still changing from its influence, and if his child was part of that, he would welcome it fully. 

“A thousand pardons, your Highness,” a guard said moving to the top of the entrance and saluted then bowed his head. 

“What is it?” Lex asked, for though he was in charge, Osard didn’t like turning over situations to him unless it was beyond him or his control. 

“There are four...women, here demanding audience with you,” the guard said, his head still down. 

“Demanding?” Lex asked, for that didn’t seem likely. No one in the city would do such a thing even with the Kryptonians away for another skirmish, this time to the distant east. 

“What sort of woman would demand such of our Prince?” Ellis asked, his tone angry on Lex’s behalf. 

The guard looked nervous as he looked up and met Ellis’ gaze. “Amazonians.” 

*******

The four women that stood straight and strong before Lex, could have come from a model magazine, an international one; Caucasian, Black, Hispanic and Asian, yet their postures screamed warriors, much like the Wassons and Kryptonians. It was the nervousness in the Wasson guards and even Ellis that had Lex taking an extra look at these women before him. 

Thankfully, someone realized that being so large with child, standing all day and giving audience or holding court as he did before, and reluctant to sit in Zod’s chair on perchance the bastard had a tantrum over it, a chair was fashion for him and placed on the left side of Zod’s. Lex sat there staring at the women who stared back, then instinct kicked in and in seconds he was out of the chair and standing behind a guard, a dagger in one hand his claws ready to come out if needed, as a knife was where his chest would have been if he still remained sitting. 

The hall of guards all had their spears and swords ready to attack, even Ellis was ready to go to war at the insult, but Lex saw the dark auburn haired woman turn to the Asian one who threw the knife with displeasure, the others not even seeming to care they were surrounded. 

“Hold!” Lex shouted and was glad to see everyone listened. That got all eyes on him, even from the four women. “You come storming into my home, demanding an audience and then have the audacity to strike out at me? Explain yourself, if you can?” Lex challenged. He also got the impression that he was preventing a blood bath, but he would let no one hurt his child, even at the death of all around him. 

“We take offence at a male proclaiming the blessing of our goddess!” the Asian woman snarled. 

“What have I proclaimed?” Lex asked. 

“That you are with child?” the Hispanic woman snarled. 

“Ah,” Lex said. “So naturally it had to be a lie and you had to come defend some sort of honor?” 

“You deny it?” the Black woman said, a hand resting on her sword, thankfully still sheathed. 

“I deny nothing, nor admit anything,” Lex said easily. He felt something in his body tingle as he stared at the four fearsome women glaring at him. “Who among you are able to determine if I truly am with child?” A regular battle of wits would not be the best strategy as he could see in the eyes of his guards, they did not feel they could beat these woman, making it all the more important to know more about them and if possible win them over. 

“I can,” the Hispanic woman said, then looked to the Caucasian one, and by the slight shift of their eyes, Lex was certain they were communicating, either by some form of telepathy or predetermined signs that Lex couldn’t interpret. The woman nodded, and the Hispanic one stepped forward. 

“Before we get any up-close and personal experiences, first, remove your weapons and introductions would be appreciated,” Lex said. Besides, it could help break the ice, and though he got the impression that weapons or not, these woman were formidable, it would give him some peace of mind. 

The Caucasian woman stepped forward and crossed her arms over her thinly covered chest and glared at him as if she though it would intimidate him; not hardly. “You do not have the honor of our names,” she snarled. 

Lex wasn’t going to be put off by this woman. He gave a small smirk, “Well, unless you want to be known as thing one, two, three and four, you can either introduce yourselves or leave.” 

Lex could feel those around him holding their breath as their staring contest continued, but Lex, though concerned for his child, would not back down. He had looked true evil in the face, be that of his father or heads of secret originations he shouldn’t even know existed, and won, these people would be no different. 

The Asian woman nodded at him and removed her sword belt and a few other items and dumped them to the floor. The Black woman followed suite, then the Hispanic one as well. The Caucasian was holding out. Lex was okay with waiting to see how it would play out. It didn’t take longer as the other women must have said something for she finally relented and removed her items as well. 

“Mercy,” the Asian woman said indicating the hold out. “Hope,” she pointed to the lovely Black woman. “Charity,” she said indicating the woman who said she could tell if Lex was with child. “You may call my Faith,” the Asian woman said. “You’re reflexes are good, but the fact the knife hit the chair, you are not Kryptonian.” 

“I am not,” Lex said as he moved carefully out from behind the guard who moved in front of him and Ellis. If not for the child he wouldn’t have hidden at all, but he was slowed and the child was easily targeted. He moved to his chair and pulled the knife from it and examined it. The craftsmanship wasn’t bad, but he’d seen better. “It’s off balance,” he said and tossed it to one of his guards and took a seat. He noticed a brow rise on all four women at his comment. 

“Interesting names,” Lex said easily, looking relaxed, but kept his guard up after the last attack. “So, you’ve come all the way here to challenge the existence of my child?” 

“Yes,” Mercy stated, her eyes still glaring at Lex. 

“I’m not in the habit of explaining myself to anyone, much less strangers who try and kill me,” Lex replied. 

“If we wanted you dead, you would be,” Hope said coolly. 

The only concession Lex was going to give was a slight nod of his head. “So, what do I get when you discover the child is real?” Lex asked, for lets face it, these woman had a lot of nerve doing what they’ve done. 

“What do you mean, get?” Charity asked. 

“You get the live,” Mercy said. 

Lex was silent for a long moment. “I think you should leave,” he said quietly, his eyes showing he was not in the mood to play games. 

“You admit to this falsehood?” Mercy challenged. 

“I admit nothing. I don’t take kindly to anyone challenging my word, and endangering my child. You came to me for answers, not the other way around. I owe you nothing. If you want to know if I am with child, you should have asked, now the time for free answers are gone. You can leave and wait upon the time of birth like everyone else, or make it worth my whiled.” 

Faith laughed. “I told you he was not pushover!” 

Hope snorted, folding her arms over her also scantly clad chest. “The nobility is real,” she said. This caused Lex to arch a brow in her direction as if that were ever really in question for him. 

“What race are you?” Charity asked. 

“I am human, a race not seen here in the Zone before. And to answer your next question, though you don’t deserve the answer, it is not typical of my race for the male to have children…ever.” Lex said, moving to stand as if preparing to end this meeting. 

“Is the claim of a child real?” Mercy asked, her dark eyes still challenging Lex. 

“I believe I told you the time of simply asking has passed,” Lex replied. 

“What do you want?” Charity asked. 

“What do you have to offer?” Lex asked back. 

The four women once more stared at each other, providing the evidence Lex needed to know they were communicating with some type telepathy. He wasn’t sure what he could get from these women, but he would see what he could learn of them and their people. 

“Very well,” Hope said. “If Charity verifies that you are with child and that you are indeed…male, then to honor the offense we have made against Luna the mother of all, we will offer our sword in protection of you both for one Lunar year.” 

Lex wasn’t sure if that was a bargain or not, but to have four warriors bound to him their only goal to keep him and his child safe was very appealing. 

“Of course if it is a lie…” Hope was saying. 

“I think you made that point clear,” Lex interrupted, for there was no need in mentioning that outcome. Lex was tempted to counter offer with an increased time amount, but the deadly glare from the one named Mercy made him reconsider. Plus, he didn’t know these women well, he may not want them for even a year and if he did, he could find a way to renegotiate when the time came. “And just what would your offer entail?” 

“It means,” Mercy snarled. “You’re enemies will be ours. That our very lives will be forfeited before any harm comes to either you or the child.” 

“If this is truly the first Kryptonian child born here in the Zone, you will have many enemies,” Charity said. 

“Half,” Lex said for if his child were full, they would have died from the Kryptonite in his body. In fact, Lex was sure his child would have immunity to it as it grew strong within him. 

“My Prince, may I a word?” Ellis asked, kneeling next to his chair. 

Lex knew Ellis rarely asked for anything, especially in front of others, so felt it had to be important. He shifted and lowered his head to hear Ellis’ words. 

“The Amazonians keep to themselves. They are the only race known among us to be able to stand up to the Kryptonians, my Prince. And though Lord Zod would protect you I am sure, he is away often and his enemies will soon learn of the child. I beg you to consider their offer.” 

Lex sat up and felt touched at Ellis’ concern, it matched his own. Of course Ellis didn’t know about his claws, but still it would be good to have someone else watching his back who felt they owed him, and not someone who could be bribed to look away. “Very well, I will accept. What do you need?” 

“To touch,” Charity said. “I promise no harm will be done in my exam.” 

“Very well,” Lex said. He then saw Mercy snort. “You find something amusing?” 

“You don’t even know us and you place your child in danger on a promise?” Mercy snapped. 

“Hmmm. Did I fail to mention that I can *tell* when someone is lying to me?” Lex smirked back. 

“If you say so,” Mercy said, shifting her hips, looking ready to leave. 

“Care to try?” Lex challenged back. 

Mercy glared at him then tilted her head. “I like Mersha flowers…” 

“True,” Lex said and kept a straight face seeing the slight irritation in her eyes. 

“I like veragance…” she said. 

“Lie.” Lex said. 

“I don’t like mind games…” 

“True,” Lex said. 

“And I don’t like you!” Mercy growled. 

Lex laughed. “Lie.” He watched Mercy drop her arms and stared at him, unsure if to believe what she had witnessed. 

“My mother’s name was Eona,” Faith said. 

“I do not know what your mother’s name was, but that was a lie,” Lex said easily. He saw the awe in everyone’s eyes, including Ellis. It wasn’t something he was going to reveal about himself, but he needed allies and these women were apparently of great value if they could take on the Kryptonians. “Enough. Charity said no harm would be done to me or the child then let us be done. It is late and,” Lex’s hand caressed his child. “I am in need of a snack before bed,” he smirked. 

Charity nodded and came forth and rested a gentle hand upon Lex’s abdomen and closed her eyes. It didn’t take long before they opened wide. “A girl!” she said in a delighted gasp. 

“What?” Lex asked wanting to know. 

“You are with a girl child, Prince Lex. On behalf of the Amazonians in this land, the four of us are honored to be of service,” she said and dropped to one knee and held out her sword arm her hand open palm upward. The other three did the same, though it was the one named Mercy who looked shocked most of all. 

“Thank you,” Lex said, stunned to learn he was having a daughter. “Rise,” he instructed and watched as they did so. “Your service is welcomed in the protection of my person and that of my daughter. This is Ellis” Lex said indicating the servant next to him. “He is my personal Servant. That,” he said gesturing to Osard who was watching everything from the shadows, “is Osard, Zod’s servant. Osard oversees some of the general matters here in the castle and will see you are assigned quarters. If there is nothing else?” 

“Yes,” Mercy said after picking up all her weapons. “One of us will be by your side at all times, for though we are fast, we would fail in our duty to both of you if during such a time away harm came to you.” 

Lex had dealt with security teams all his life, never liked them, but his lack of liking them always got him into trouble at the worst of times as they were never around when he needed them! It was no longer his own life to be concerned with and his daughter was going to live and be born, that there was no question. Privacy for the moment had to be sacrificed it seemed. “Very well, chose who you wish for it is late, we can speak more later during breakfast,” Lex said and stepped down and started off toward his rooms, seeing that it had been decided that Charity would have first shift, good. He wasn’t sure how he felt with Mercy watching over him, but he’d think more of that later. Now he was having a craving for chocolate and since it didn’t exist here in the Zone, he was becoming quiet cranky. 

*****

Over the next three days Lex had learned a lot about the Amazonians, especially since there was always…always one with him night and day. He learned they were just as fast as the Kryptonians, just as strong, hard to kill and had super hearing and vision. They didn’t have heat beams in their eyes, but what they had gave them enough of an edge to be dangerous to the Kryptonians. Seemed they were from the same galaxy as the Kryptonians, enough similarity in their biological makeup that the yellow sun gave them similar powers. They couldn’t fly, which was a true pity, but no one is perfect. 

Over these last three days he also learned more about the Lunessence, the name he gave the new material he found in all the moon rocks. There was actually quite a lot mined from the one trunk he assigned his team, enough to study and enough to fashion some personal jewelry so he had some on him at all times. He noticed over the last few meeting when Zod was around he insisted Lex change his schedule and meet with him during the day light hours…very considerate of him. With his new additions, he’d always have the moon with him. However, Lex wasn’t stupid either, items could be removed and had some of the Lunessence made into tissue paper thin segments and against Ellis’ protests of concern, had them inserted within various locations of tissue of his body, near the upper levels of the epidermis so the sun’s rays could penetrate but the material couldn’t be seen at a regular examination. 

It seemed his precautions might come in handy as Zod had just returned with his toys and demanded his presence in the hall. Lex had figured it would take three days for word to reach him as that was how long a solider on one of their riding beast, a Crassic, a lizard like thing, would take. Once Zod heard what his spy Osard had said, Lex knew he’d be flying back immediately and he was right. 

Upon being announced, Lex walked in, Mercy was his guard today and on his left while Ellis was on his right, as per standing orders. Lex could see the tension fill the air the moment the Kryptonians spotted Mercy. He also noticed that Faith, Charity and Hope had just arrived as well in strategic locations within the room. Lex didn’t smile, though it pleased him to notice Zod never expected this, the fact Lex didn’t either wasn’t really important. “You called for me, Lord Zod?” He asked, not bothering with a bow as he usually did, and he wasn’t in the mood for games. Charity said the birth was progressing fast, that he’d probably give birth around six months instead of the typical nine for humans, so it was no wonder he was getting so big so fast and felt like someone was playing soccer in his stomach this morning. To top things off, he’d only had a few hours sleep and is being forced into some power play…someone was going to pay. 

“You’ve brought Amazonians into my kingdom; care to explain what they are doing here?” Zod asked, his expression was that of contained furry.

“I’m sure your spy gave you all you needed to know of the situation. They challenged the existence of our child, I won,” Lex replied, knowing he should be treading more carefully, but not able to find the measure in which do to so. 

“If it be my child,” Zod growled. 

Lex felt his blood pressure rise and his back stiffen. “Is that what you think? After all the pains I went to, to prove I was no ones whore? Who would dare such an accusation?” Lex said quietly, his eyes glittering with anger and danger. 

“You deny taking your…pet…” Zod indicated Ellis, “to your bed?” 

“Do you deny your own senses?” Lex replied back. “Do you think me stupid to dishonor my bargain with a man who can come and go within a blink of an eye? What fool do you suddenly give more credit than yourself?” Zod was good, he didn’t react much at all, but just enough that Lex knew without anymore doubt it had been Osard. He turned to the kneeling scum ball. “Care to make those accusations to my face?” 

Osard lifted his head; his eyes were full of hatred and mirth at him. “You can’t deny it,” Osard said with a strange confidence. “The evidence is clear.” 

“What evidence?” Lex demanded as he was innocent in this matter. “Ellis is my personal servant and at times a companion, you fool. The fact you quietly challenged me right and left behind doors was tolerable, as I understand your desperate need to be Zod’s whore, but you have gone too far!” 

“See, there is the evidence!” Osard shouted and pointed at him. 

Lex was perplexed and turned toward Ellis yet it was Mercy who spoke up. “When you get angry your eyes change…similar to that of a Katon,” she explained, her own eyes narrowed keeping alert to the situation at hand. 

Lex had a headache and his back hurt. One hand went to the center of his lower back and the other rubbed his eyes. With a deep sigh, he reached into his jacket’s inner pocket and pulled out his latest creation…this world’s version of a Colt Peacemaker, they were still working on fancier models. He shifted the barrel around as he looked at Osard and the others. “It would seem a lesson is needed here,” he said calmly, and if anyone here knew him, too calmly. He let the gun twirl in his hand as he slowly stepped closer to Osard. “I am human…but I wasn’t a normal human. No, I had a mutation which seems mixed with the radiation of your moon, is creating more mutations. It’s why I’m with child, when human males do NOT give birth,” Lex said, taking slow steps, enjoying the fear starting to develop in the bastards eyes. 

Lex pointed the weapon at one of the Kryptonian males, and fired. “This won’t do a thing to them, but,” he then pointed it to a fruit the size of a human head and fired the gun and it spattered its guts over the Kryptonians sitting at the table. “Imagine what it’ll do to someone who is not invulnerable?” he smirked evilly. 

“You’re eyes…” Osard stuttered. 

“Just another damn side effect,” Lex growled. “I am a Prince, not a whore like you. If I so decline to have someone else in my bed, I’d have simply ask, I have no need to play such foolish games. But to question the validity of my daughter, that is going too far.” Lex moved forward again and Osard moved away, his eyes going between him and Zod. 

Lex saw Zod was intrigued to this matter, but nothing indicated he believed Lex and even with the Amazonians, Lex was in no position to remove them from power…yet. The odds of five to four, which left one who could come after him and though he could defend himself, his daughter could be injured and that was not acceptable. “Other than my eyes, what other ‘evidence’ do you bring to this accusation?” Lex moved until Osard had his back against the wall and the tip of the gun to his forehead. “Well?” 

“I…I saw…” 

“Nothing!” Lex snarled. 

“Osard?” Zod asked his tone conservative. 

Lex knew he’d won when the fucker lowered his eyes downward and turned his head away. Lex backed off and moved toward Zod. “Have I ever broken my word regarding our agreement?” Lex asked, feeling insulted and foul tempered. Lex knew he’d side stepped a few things, but he never sought sex while in here in the Zone, between trying to survive and Zod’s…beddings, Lex had no interest. 

“No,” Zod finally said. 

Lex knew he spoke true, which gave him some measure of relief. But still, this situation shouldn’t have happened in the first place. In an instant, quicker that he himself realized, he turned and shot Osard in the head, smirking at seeing the surprise in his eyes as he died. “I guess Zod doesn’t favor you after all,” Lex said, a bit pettily, for he knew the Kryptonian could have stopped it if he wanted. He turned and saw eyes upon him; their expressions ranged form approving, Mercy, to disquieted, Ellis. Zod seemed a bit put out over all, the others seemed stunned. “More are being made for your guards, it’ll take time to create enough of the style your army will need, and it’ll help change the tide of warfare…in your favor, of course.” 

“I look forward to learning more,” Zod said, not a lie, but not the full truth. Lex had him nervous and that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. 

“If there is nothing else?” he looked and saw Zod shake his head no. “Then I’m going back to bed,” Lex said and replaced the gun in its inner holster and headed to bed. He’d have to think over the situation once he’d have a good night…days sleep. He wasn’t sure how women did it, if this was what they went through, he’s truly stunned that there isn’t a population shortage on earth. Or course it could be that he’s a mutant earth male and he’s having a half kryptonina that could be the issue…Nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Smallville story. Self edited, any mistakes are my own w/ my apologies. If you enjoyed please let me know. If not, fear not, you'll never have to read it again. :>) Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex accidently gets trapped in the phantome zone and needs to find a way to survive until he can fine a way home, not knowing that the Zone holds for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Probably, but this is an AUxAU=AU-Squared so not too, too many.
> 
> Note: Not all events occurred in the time or order if at all, as shown on the show. Since this is an AU, I figure things in the phantom zone can be different there too. 
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, minor character death, violence and attempted rape (not successful but may trigger)

Zod and Lionel Luthor would have gotten on as well as a house on fire, with their shared dreams of ruling the world via power and influence…not that Zod had influence just might, but it equaled the same thing out here in the Zone. They were both fickle in their own ways as well, which at the moment Lex was happy for, as it meant Zod had found himself a new play toy. Lex didn’t mind, he had well carved out his place in this situation and was having the megalomaniac’s child, though first consort didn’t quiet have the ring to it, but still it was only a matter of time. Lex had no original plans of removing Zod from power, just reduce some of his toy soldiers and some of the other nuisances that Zod went off to play war with. But after overhearing Zod speaking with Haz-Tal and Iwo-Adon about how they could have their turn with him for a chance to have children of their own changed all that. The bastard thought he could use Lex as some sort of breeding mare? Not hardly! So Lex simply had to readjust his plans that lead to all the Kryptonians being taken out. From what he’d seen of the Amazonians, they could take on a Kryptonian but it would not go as well if only one on one, and the edge would still be with the brutes, as they could fly and had heat beams from their eyes. Lex wished his search for a substance like Kryptonite had been successful, but so far the only source was himself and he was rather attached to it. 

The women had proven themselves, a bit more so than Lex had been comfortable with, but he himself knew that there would be attacks on him due to being he was going to bear the first Kryptonian child in the Zone since its creation. Lex understood the reason, but he wasn’t going to tolerate the acts, five so far in total, all dead thankfully. But the attempts had Lex on edge as he was even bigger and his daughter more active as the days passed by. He was technically four months along but Charity said he was closer to eight based off her own people’s biology of giving birth, which to Lex sounded almost identical to earth women. Little had been learned from the Kryptonians, none of them seemed to want to discuss the matter, only laughing at him or feasting almost nonstop, even Zod didn’t give any helpful information, stating he should ask the women about it. After his first attempt to speak with Ae-sha, for Yee-Bek was out of the question, he realized he was just going to have to wing it, for the blond had encamped her self with Yee-Bek, probably hoping one of them having been made ‘Queen’ by Zod’s side and resented him greatly for being able to give Zod what neither of them could not. 

Ellis as always was a great help along with his sister Resk, proving mostly helpful advice and patience when needed. His body was a stranger to him not only from the child but the abilities that were cropping up. Apparently he took on catlike aspects especially when he was angry, his eyes changing allowing for better vision. Increased speed, that which saved him when Faith tossed the knife at him, along with his claws that saved him from Kez-Ol’s attack. His ability to know when someone was lying was helpful and annoying around white lies, but Lex always wanted the truth and seemed his body was giving it to him. His healing was almost instantaneous now, though he could still be hurt, it didn’t last more than a few moments. Then there had been that strange event the other day, which lead Lex to realize he could mask himself and project an image of himself…most useful when hiding from an assassin when the size of an eight month pregnant woman. 

His instincts were sharper too, so when the male Wanson entered his rooms, Lex at the time had wanted to be alone he spotted the man before he spotted his weapon, but the man was looking around as if he didn’t see anyone and was searching. Lex was in plain eye view, but the man’s actions caught his own attention so he watched more, then he saw the knife and knew forcing Hope from the room had been a bad idea and wished he was somewhere else instead in a room with this murder…then low and behold an image of him appeared behind the attacker who turned spotted him and attacked…thin air. Thankfully Hope had not been that far away and arrived extremely quickly, but had it not been for the delay…Lex shivers to think about it. After that he practiced and realized he could hide in plain sight and project different images of himself, even during a conversation, it was most amusing and helpful, but like any ability tiring as well. 

He didn’t share most of his abilities with anyone, though he suspected the Amazonians knew some as did Ellis as neither were surprised when he used them, like now as he sat in the rocking type chair made for him as a gift from the people. He sat in the moonlight, the cooler temperatures as the seasons changed were welcoming from the blistering summer of his arrival. He thought about earth, his business and strangely he thought about Clark. He thought about their friendship that had drifted into some mockery of what it could have been. All the lies and deceit had built walls between them, the few bridges that connected them burring down one by one, only some estranged bond was left, neither of them ready to be the one to cut the final tie. But now Lex knew Clark’s secrets, well a good portion, since his memories from Zod about the abilities of the Kryptonians filtered through, he wondered if things could be different between them. Lex didn’t fool himself to think he didn’t have his share in the creation of the walls between them, with his own lies and actions. But still, there had always been something between him and Clark; perhaps it had something to do with how they first met. Martha had told the story, how ill he was and how Clark was fascinated by him, then reached out and touched him and he’d reacted to that touch by finally falling asleep in his father’s arms. His father…Lex didn’t want to think about him and what he was probably doing to his assets with him here in the Zone, but Lex wasn’t sure how soon he could return if ever, thus his actions to make sure he had a way and the means to survive and thrive here. 

His daughter kicked and he rubbed his stomach tenderly. “You’d like Clark, he has his faults, but he’s good person and he wouldn’t condemn you for being my daughter. In fact, I’m sure he’d do everything he could to protect you too, even if he hates me,” Lex said quietly. As strange as it was, he found himself missing Clark at this moment, part of him wanting to share the joys and wonders of his daughter’s existence and what he’d himself had achieved here in the Zone. Like the cooling breeze, reality was its own chilling reminder that again, Clark hated him. In fact Clark had reasons, Lex had sent mutants to his home and though they were only to threaten Clark himself, they didn’t follow orders and the entire family had been endangered. Lex had made them pay for their mistake, but the damage had been done. There was his involvement with Hamilton and the Nicodemus plant that fool created along with Nixon, the moron who started it all with his refusal to stop investigating the Kents as ordered. Oh, there were a lot of other events; the latest had been Lana Lang. 

Lana had showed interest in him first, not the other way around, but he admitted at least to himself that if he could take her from Clark, it would be fitting punishment. Finding out later that it all had been a set up by his dear old daddy…Lex shook the though off. He wouldn’t treat his daughter that way. She would know she was loved and cherished the way any child should be and when she was grown, her life wouldn’t be ruined by pathetic mind games. No, she’d be a queen ruling her own, be it here in the Zone or LexCorp or what ever empire Lex built, would be hers and if she didn’t want it, he would let her chose her own path, so long as she was safe and happy. 

Lex needed to get up and stretch, so slowly he began to make his way out of the chair, hating every moment that he couldn’t just stand up. He knew he must of let his illusion drop as Charity was there offering him a hand up and a friendly smile. The girls were pretty amazing and smart, making for wonderful companions to talk with, but like Ellis they were alien to his world so didn’t understand many if any of his historic references, so he didn’t bring them up very often anymore. “Thank you,” Lex said taking the hand and stood. 

“Probably another month,” Charity said nodding toward his child. 

“As relieved as I am to hear that, I’m concerned on how she’ll be born. Males in my species were not made to have children,” Lex replied as he made his way to the stairs and down into the castle, where he would head to his rooms and check on his projects. 

“I suspect that line that has started to appear on your stomach might have some indication, but we are prepared to open you if needed, it has been necessary among our people over the ages, so the technique is not unknown to us,” Charity replied. 

“Line?” Lex asked, stopping on the stairs to look at his guard and companion. 

“Yes, here,” she said and pointed across the apex of his raised stomach. “It is faint, but since it is new as the child progresses to being born, I suspect it will come into play.” 

“Hmm,” Lex said as he continued his decent. “I never asked, are any of you a mother?” He almost regretted the question seeing the expression on Charity’s face. 

“Any children we may have had are long gone,” Charity said softly, then straightened her back and faced Lex directly. “The yellow sun of this place affects us much like the Kryptonians, we don’t age and we can not have children, and the four of us have been here a long time.” 

Lex had a million questions, but after seeing the pain in her dark eyes, knowing how he felt after losing his unborn child to Lana’s miscarriage, he wasn’t going to push. There was time to learn more and his daughter was making it known she was hungry by the gurgling sound of his stomach along with a nice hard kick. Feeling a tad embarrassed he turned to see what Charity thought of his body’s display of lacking manners and found a fond smile making Lex smile too. 

“You should have eaten more at dinner,” Charity scolded good-naturedly as she opened the door to his chambers, the guards saluting. 

“Wasn’t hungry then,” Lex replied and spotted the tray of drink and fruit. “But seems Ellis is of the same thought,” Lex said and moved to the desk and grabbed up the drink. He was about to sip from it when the smell hit him, something was off. “Ellis!” he shouted, concerned that the Favla went bad so quickly, especially since the temperatures had dropped so. 

Ellis was always somewhere nearby and arrived quickly to his call. “Yes, my Prince?” 

“This drink has gone bad,” Lex replied offering it to the Katon. 

Ellis gave a very human expression of surprise and took the cup. “I have rarely seen Favla go bad,” he stated and took a sniff and a slight sip only to spit it out immediately. “Rynox!” he growled. 

“The drink is poisoned?” Charity asked, moving to the tray to check out the rest of the items. 

“Not to most in the Zone,” Ellis said. “But to Kryptonians it can be a drug that cause intoxication, I do not know what affect it would have on you or the child,” Ellis said, looking with great concern at Lex. 

“If not a known poison, why give…” Lex began and froze when a though came to him. “Alert the guards, we may have intruders,” Lex said and moved from his room, his increased speed allowing him to move with purpose as he headed to the main hall where the Kryptonians were stuffing their faces as usual. 

Lex was not fully surprised to see all of the Kryptonians passed out or nearly so, they were drunk off their asses, especially Zod. He turned and saw one of the guards, all in the room looked concerned, but no one dared interfered with what their Lords did or didn’t do. “Alert the city guards, this was no accident. Have the guards on the walls doubled and have everyone return to their homes. There may already be intruders in the city, secure the gates and make ready. Send patrols through out as well as here in the castle. Report any peculiarities. We’re under attack of some kind and I want to find out what and by whom before they have a chance to strike!” 

The guards did as they were told and after a moment of quick communications ran off in different directions. Lex turned to Charity, “If you have not, alert the others of the situation,” Lex ordered. 

“I have and they are checking the castle even now,” Charity said moving to follow Lex who was moving back the way he came. 

“This was no accident, someone wanted us out of the way,” Lex said. “Or more specific, the Kryptonians. It is more likely my glass was filled from the same container that was served to them,” he said over his shoulder to Charity and Ellis who acted like guards themselves, plus two of the regular who had joined them by some silent order. 

By the time Lex reached back to the top of his private turret, one of the captains of the guards and Mercy arrived as well. “Report!” Lex ordered. 

“No one in the castle,” Mercy stated with confidence. 

“The guards are still moving people back into their homes. One of the guards on the wall spotted movement along the western ridge, had it not been for that scope you created, we wouldn’t have noticed anything at all,” the Captain said. 

“They’re going to try and make a seize of the city, alert everyone and have the smith dole out the new weapons to the wall guards, he’ll know which ones I mean. He’ll have others for those who will be on the ground, fortifying the gates. Station men at the water wells and the crops, incase there are intruders in the city. One such tactic to break a seize is to poison the food and water supply. Their priority is to guard those resources with their very lives, for we can withstand much with our walls, but without food or water we’re all dead,” Lex ordered the Captain. “More orders will follow from Mercy, Faith and Hope, they will speak on my behalf. Do NOT let me hear anyone not following their orders as for tonight they are as my own, go!” 

Lex watched the Captain run down the stairs to follow his orders and then Lex turned to Charity and Mercy. “I know you have a form of telepathy. I will need you to be my eyes and ears so I can coordinate our defense,” Lex said, not really asking. He got the nod of agreement he had been expecting and continued. “Mercy you will have the walls, as I know you are fast enough to cover all of them. Hope shall patrol the lower walls looking for breaches and Faith will patrol the inner city, keeping an eye on the food and water supplies. Charity will remain with me to be guard and keep me updated. Go!” 

The minutes seem like hours but soon the reports start coming in and he was right, they are going to be under seize shortly. Lex had studied hours upon hours of various battles of storming walled cities as the one he had now from both sides. He knew many if not all the tricks; the only real concern was who ever were making the attack did they have their own Kryptonian? There were not many according to Mercy during one of their chats, but it didn’t take more than one to do a great deal of damage. The city didn’t have many ‘shelter’ like areas, though Lex had ordered people inward, knowing the outer city and walls would be taking the most damage. From reports, the still stealthy army heading their way, did not have the advantage of his military, so didn’t know they had been spotted and preparations were being made to greet them. The others had arrows and ladders to climb walls and a wagon bringing in some form of battering ram, so the odds of a Kyrptonian being among them dropped, Lex didn’t count it out. His people had arrows, boiling liquids that remained hot per standing orders day and night, so the enemy didn’t notice any new fires being made. His people also had riffles and hand guns, along with the arrows and other hand held weapons. He also had the Amazonians and they had his knowledge. He was glad he’d gone over some of his defense plans with the heads of the city guard and those military leaders within the city, so his orders wouldn’t be seen as insane or ignored. The hardest part was people were going to die tonight; there was no way to prevent it, especially as the enemy brought along with the battering ram, catapults. Though not a difficult design, the damage they could do was extreme and if targeted right, enough to destroy a wall and provide a much easer entrance. 

Soon all the preparations that could be made were, and Lex was made to sit down in his chair as they waited. No one was to strike first on his end; he wanted to draw the army as close as possible so they were in range of his attack. So far the water supply was safe, which was a relief and Lex made a note to always keep a guard there from now on. He turned his head only slightly surprised to see Charity had a tray of food and water. 

“The battle will be soon, and since you refuse to retreat, then you must eat and keep up your strength,” she said firmly. 

“No one knows how to defend this city better than I do,” Lex said firmly himself. 

“You are strong of spirit I give you that, but you are no warrior,” Charity said. 

Lex could be insulted, but she was right. He didn’t seek physical confrontation but he never ran from it either…unless the other had a gun and he didn’t. “I’ve studied great battles of my world all my life. How to lay siege or defend from them, in this case, whether or not I can throw a knife or wield a sword matters not. A famous Spartan quote was 'Not How Many but Where' referring to the enemy. I know where my enemy is I can therefore defeat them.” 

“Things can still go very wrong and the people are afraid. It has been a long time since this city has been attacked and usually the battle has only taken place among the current leaders,” Charity said. 

“Napoleon Bonaparte, one of earth’s great leaders once said, ‘A leader is a dealer in hope.’ I will not run I will not hide, thus they have hope and once this night is over they will have pride in victory and faith in their leader,” Lex said, his eyes gazing out on the horizon knowing the moment was close at hand. 

“You mean you, not Zod,” Charity said quietly. 

“All great leaders have obstacles that stand in their way,” Lex smirked. 

“Mercy states they have just entered range, in groups as you predicted with ladders to scale the walls. The catapults are still just out of range,” Charity reported. 

“*How great are the dangers I face to win a good name in Athens.*”Lex said as he gathered to his feet, then turned to Charity. ‘It’s time. “**Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war, it has begun. Fire!**” Lex shouted for all to hear as his voice echoed over the city and soon the night lit up with the flashes of gun fire from the walls, the shouts of men and women filled the air with anguish and rage as the battle was unleashed. 

The first wave was easily repelled due to their new weapons and being ready, otherwise the enemy could have easily scaled the walls unseen until it was too late. But the battle was far from over. Secondary waves were already moving up along with solitary groups trying other locations along the wall. The city had a new aqueduct to aid in the hygiene of the city, and Lex wasn’t foolish enough to let it go unguarded, this proved to be fruitful as his guards along with Hope stopped a few intruders in their tracks. Hope took incentive and had the duct mostly closed for the moment, that nothing but a rodent could come and go in the outgoing stream. If they were being paid he’d see she got a raise, as it was he’d make sure to thank her for her good insight. 

The high pitched whistling sound along with an eerie glow indicated the catapults were within range, the first already in the air. Lex could see it was a test shot, but it was still going to hit a portion of the wall, but just. He hoped his people had the good sense to run, but he had nothing to stop such a weapon, not with the current level of technology at hand. Oh how he wished the Amazonians could fly, they could go up and smash it before it reach, but alas that was not to be. 

A telescope had been brought to him and he peered out and saw they had five of such contraptions being moved into position, this was not good. He could send one of Amazonians out to destroy the machines, but he’d lose communication in one area or the other and they would have to fight their way there, not that their speed wouldn’t be an asset. It had to be risked, for if they were allowed to use them without mercy, they could destroy a good portion of the city and enough of the walls to make stopping them extremely difficult. “Tell Faith she needs to sneak out of the city and destroy those catapults,” Lex ordered. 

“By herself?” Charity said with surprise. 

“She is a warrior, like the rest is she not?” Lex asked, his glare making it clear he did not care for anything but obedience. “Do it now, they are almost in position,” Lex said, kicking himself for waiting so long. He should have acted as soon as he spotted the one, any deaths brought at their behest was his own failure to bear here on out. 

“She is on her way out,” Charity said. 

As Lex watched he saw that his failure to act was going to be their down fall, for though Faith was fast almost as fast as a Kryptonian, she still had to find a way out and it took time to destroy such a machine, hence it was already too late. “Weak of mind, weak of heart, weak of defense, so lays the blood upon my hands,” he said, no quote only thoughts from his tongue as the sky lit up from the five hellish large stones that were flying toward his city, one directly at his tower. 

Lex didn’t know what possessed him, but he dropped the telescope, his arms flung outward, NO!” he shouted as if he could will the harbingers of death to stop or change direction. The first of the wave found it’s mark on the eastern part of the city, the second would lay to the west where Resk and her family dwelled, but to everyone’s surprise it did not land, it slowed and then hovered in the air as did the other three. Lex was unaware of all eyes upon him, just the fact that somehow he had found within him a way to stop them and with greater determination pushed and pushed hard and the stones went flying back whence they came. He was unaware how his body glowed of the purple hue of the moon or that he dropped to his knees shortly after panting, only that suddenly Charity was there beside him. 

“My Prince!” Charity and Ellis shouted as one as they knelt down beside him. 

“Have they reloaded?” Lex asked, feeling the strain, yet pleased he was able to act and save his people…some of his people. “Are there teams responding to the damaged area?” Lex asked, taking some water from Ellis gratefully. 

“How?” Charity asked, then focused letting Ellis take care of his charge. “Yes, they are reloading, Faith has destroyed two so far. Hope reports no damage to the eastern wall, but much to the residential area, she is seeing to the evacuation and fires. Mercy states they are sending another wave with ladders.” 

Lex handed Ellis the cup back and gathered his energy. “Good,” Lex said. He grabbed Charity’s arm and allowed her to help him back to his feet. He then removed his outer jacket and his shirt, knowing he needed the moon’s rays as there was no doubt there would be at least one more assault he would have to turn away. He closed his eyes and felt the rays fill his body and smiled. He thought over what just happened and what he was doing, realizing it wasn’t telekinetic, no, it had something to do with gravity…and there was a lot he could do with that and felt the Cheshire smile cross his face. 

“Here comes more!” someone yelled. 

Lex opened his eyes and raised his arms once more to help him focus his energy outward, connecting the earth, layers upon layers to the magnetic force that created the gravity that governed this world and began to twist and turn it to his will. It was slow and felt like a battle of resolved determination, but he was stronger, more determined…he would master this new ability quickly, not only because lives depended on it, but because he was a Luthor…Alexander Luthor and he would master all within his domain. This was his key not only in stopping this battle cold, but stopping his enemies when he was ready. 

“Tell…Faith…return…NOW!” he panted. Lex could feel the strain on his body, feel the sweat rolling down his face and his daughter’s displeasure within, but he would not stop. She too would be a Luthor, she will not know defeat or succumb to the demands of others, she would learn now what her birthright meant. With this thought, Lex felt the power turn and begin to flow like water down a river he created and Lex focused and saw not only the burning rocks flying backwards, but the men and all their equipment went flying backwards as well, landing on the catapults and the battling ram, destroying them all. Moments after they landed, Lex released the flow back to nature and with one final thought of victory from the cheers that filled the air, collapsed. 

 

* Quote from Alexander the great  
**Quote from Shakespeare’s Julius Caesar

*****

Lex woke upon the settee he had on his turret and the moon was still high within the sky, but there were hints that the sun would be arriving in a few hours. “Re…report,” he managed. 

Ellis was there immediately with what Resk said was a very nutritious drink, though he wasn’t crazy about the taste. “Drink, my Prince.” 

“The enemy turned tale and ran,” Charity said with a huge grin on her lovely face. 

“Make sure all is secure then send out troops to gather anything of value and see if they can determine who was behind this attack. Also, find out who drugged the Kryptonians and bring them to me!” 

“It shall be done,” Charity said, a new tone of respect in her voice, though she never talked down to him previously. It seemed he had proven himself in battle after all. 

Lex turned to Ellis and took the second glass the Katon had waiting for him and drunk deep of it. “How long until those idiots wake up?” 

“Probably sometime in the late afternoon, my Prince,” Ellis replied. 

Lex sat up with some assistance, and laid a hand over his daughter concerned his actions may have harmed her, but from all he could tell she felt fine. “Is she okay?” Lex asked, for Charity had a strange gift of knowing conditions, though not healing. Thankfully his own body did it for him. 

“She is well and strong like her mother,” Charity grinned. Lex knew this was a complement so let it go. 

“Keep the guards on the wall on full alert until the patrol sent out returns, then you can step down the manpower, let them rest or tend to family and the wounded. I want reports from the damaged area so we can priorities the aid given. Make sure all the fires are out and people accounted for and treated,” Lex ordered. 

“We shall over see it is done, your Highness,” Charity said, again with his title that was never used before, another sign things had changed. “It will take some time; may I suggest you get some rest for what lay ahead?” 

“Please, my Prince,” Ellis said almost begged, there was fear in his eyes. 

Lex was stunned by that look in his companion’s eyes. “Do you fear me?” Lex found himself asking. 

“Never, my Prince. But I fear for you. You body glowed like the moon, your veins grew darker as they filled with power and then you were out unmoving and you’ve done so much already, that even without the strain of a child within your body it would be too much. I beg you to rest,” Ellis said with great concern. “I vow, we will find the traitor and all your commands will be carried out and you notified if anything should be needed.” 

Lex was exhausted there was no doubt in that. He looked passed Ellis and Charity and saw the half dozen guards that had been assigned to him and their expression of awe and devotions felt a bit humbling and pleasing at the same time. “Very well, but wake me when the others start to rouse, I wish to be present when they do,” he ordered. 

“It shall be done,” Ellis promised. 

“Charity…your in charge until then,” Lex said and then allowed himself to lay back and close his eyes. This was his favorite place and he couldn’t think of a safer place in which to rest than here. His last thought was that of a light soft blanket being laid over him and if Clark would have been proud of him today. 

*****

Lex doesn’t rest long, just enough to regain his strength and recharge his batteries as it were, and takes his guards, nowadays consisting of the Amazonians and perhaps a few of the regular and head’s to the Eastern block that had been hit hard by the boulder covered in flaming oil. The rock itself landed in the center of a large residential area, smashing three homes in its path, but it was the fire that was just now being finalized in its death that did the most devastation. 

“I want a full report, death, injured, property damage…the latter can wait a few days I want the other reports as soon as possible,” Lex ordered, seeing the damage, smelling not only smoke but death in the air and for some reason the feeling it stirs makes this attack feel personal, as if someone attacked him, not just the city…but his city! 

A guard came running up with a message. Lex accepted it and took a quick look, they had found the traitor, it was time to head back and get some answers. The wails of grief filled his ears and heart as he headed back, making him all the more determined to get to the bottom of this insult. A good deal of it didn’t make sense and until he had those answers he couldn’t truly rest. 

It didn’t take him long to get back to the castle, though he walked a great deal, his ‘guards’ were being pushy and sometimes carried him on a veiled fashionable lift with extra pillows for his back. When his daughter was acting up, he didn’t mind so much, but at other times, he had no intentions of appearing weak to anyone, male pregnancy or not, yet tonight speed was more important, so he allowed the partial indignity. Upon reaching the castle he ordered the traitor to be brought to his office, the Kryptonians still unconscious. He paced in front of his desk, thinking of all he wanted to know then took a seat behind his desk, power play and slight protection for his daughter when informed the traitor was outside. 

It was one of the few humanoid races of almost normal appearance, the particular race escaping him for the moment. Accept for his yellow eyes, he could pass for any earthling, slim build dark brown hair not truly outstanding in appearance. From his clothing and some of the stains on them that was not blood, he worked in the kitchen. With a gesture Hope and Faith grabbed the man’s arm, one on each side, from the guard and brought him forth and forced him on his knees. With another gesture the guards were dismissed, all that was in the room were the Amazonians, Ellis and himself, to deal with this man. 

“I have questions and you’re going to answer them,” Lex said coolly. 

“I have nothing to say to you, Kryptonian lover!” the man shouted at Lex. 

Lex wasn’t phased in general though it was an interesting slur. “What is your name?” he asked, not caring but starting someplace simple was always best. When the man simply tried to spit in Lex’s direction, Mercy slapped him hard across the face. “Thank you, Mercy, but please remember, I still need him to be able to speak,” Lex scolded lightly for she’s split the man’s lip open. 

“Now, what is your name?” he asked again, but seeing the man was not going to cooperate looked to Ellis. 

“His name is Eckerd Sanonan, he’s worked in the kitchen for three summers now,” Ellis reported, a dark glare in the prisoner’s direction. 

“Family?” Lex asked. 

“Wife, two children, father, mother, two brothers, one sister, five nieces and nephews, two uncles on his fathers side and aunt on his mothers, eight cousins....” Ellis was reporting. 

“So, tell me, how many do you think I’ll need to have slowly killed in front of him before he’ll realize it’s best to start answering my questions?” He asked Ellis, though he wasn’t really looking for a reply, just the man’s reaction and in those yellow eyes he found it. “Perhaps I should start with his wife…” 

“Leave her alone, you Kryptonian whore!” 

This time Lex didn’t say a word as Mercy punched him in the stomach and pulled her dagger and placed it under his eye with a dark wicked smile. “He said you needed to speak, not see,” she growled. 

“I’ll make this clear; answer my questions no one else needs be involved. Lie to me…and someone from your family will pay the price. If I have to ask a second time, someone from your family will pay the price. Leave anything out…” he purposefully left it unsaid, but he was sure he’d made his point. “Do we understand each other?” He gave a tiny lip curl when the man muttered yes, his eyes on Mercy’s knife. He gestured for her to take a step back. 

“Who are you working for?” he asked, no longer needing to stick to petty information as the man knew if he didn’t answer his loved one’s would. 

“The…the resistance,” Eckerd said, pain of grief of betraying his cause great in his eyes, it pleased Lex deeply. He looked to Ellis to see if he knew anything but the Katon shook his head no. He looked to the women; it was Charity who spoke up. 

“The Kryptonians have held power here for ages, as they only die if another one kills them or they do something totally stupid. There is a large movement outside of this city that believes if they band together they can defeat them and reclaim this world for ourselves,” Charity explained. 

“Until another one comes along or someone just a strong,” Lex said, knowing how it would be if the Kryptonians were removed. It’s why he was going to take his time if possible to reinforce his position not only with the people but with fighting power should it be needed. 

“What was the plan?” Lex asked. 

“Plan?” Eckerd repeated as stupefied. 

“Don’t make me ask again,” Lex growled. 

“I don’t know, but my part,” Eckerd replied hurriedly. “To place the Rynox in the large drink pitchers to be assured they were too intoxicated to respond to the attack.” 

Lex leaned forward and growled, “Liar!” 

“No, no I didn’t lie!” Eckerd cried out in panic. 

“There is more to it than that!” Lex accused. 

“I told you the truth…” Eckerd insisted. 

Lex slammed his hand down on the desk and glared at the traitor. “Do you take me for a fool!” he snarled. “Your…well organized, resistance attacks a city where five Kryptonians make their home and you’re telling me there was no plan on how to deal with them? Did you really think they would simply wake up, find you invading the streets and castle and say ‘oh well, we should pack up and go someplace else?” Lex asked is eyes steeling with his fury. “Now…” he said very slowly, hoping for Eckerd’s sake he truly was paying attention. “What…was…” 

“They were never to wake up!” Eckerd rushed in fear to answer. 

Lex sat back feeling a bit satisfied, but there was still an important piece missing. “The poison didn’t kill them, how were they to die?” he asked. 

Eckerd looked defeated, which was good. He’d suffer more later, but now Lex just wanted to know how this resistance was planning to kill six Kryptonians. “Well?” he asked sounding annoyed to his own ears, and he was. He hated this man for so many reasons, but he couldn’t afford to think on that just now. 

“One of the members found an unusual alloy and during a scuffle with a Kryptonian it cut his skin like butter. The Kryptonian was so stunned he died without even knowing what killed him. Nothing like it has been found since then. The weapon was passed to me, I was to finish the job during the surprise attack…there were too many guards…” 

Where is the weapon?” Lex asked, his eyes sparkling with dark mirth at hearing this news. Was it Kryptonite or something else, but he had to have this weapon. 

“I…got rid of….” 

“Where?” Lex demanded. 

“Down the kitchen garbage chute,” Eckerd whispered. 

Lex turned to Mercy, “Find it, bring it to me. Don’t let anyone else know about it.” 

Mercy nodded her understanding and exited the room quickly. Lex then turned to his prisoner. “You are going to spend the rest of the next few hours making a list of every name, place and event associated with this resistance. Provide me with enough information and I will keep your family out of this. Tomorrow you will stand before the people of this city and you will be sentenced for your crimes, do you understand?” Lex only saw Eckerd nod his agreement, knowing he was going to die a broken man. “Faith, I leave overseeing this list to you. It is to remain between us,” Lex said coolly then gestured for the slime to be removed from his presence. 

Faith like Mercy nodded firmly and dragged Eckerd up and out of the room. Lex turned to Hope. “The idiots down stairs will be waking shortly and the reports should be in. I not only want to look them over, I want everyone to be gathered at the meeting steps toward the back of this castle two hours from now. It’ll be daylight but it won’t be hot enough to hurt anyone. There are some other items that will be needed, I’ll provide you with a list shortly, see to it that everyone knows the summons is mandatory, only those too injured or ill to be moved may abstain with one care taker per a group, this is too important.” Lex said. 

“It shall be done,” Hope said and nodded and left, leaving Charity and Ellis by his side. He gave a slow sigh, for he was tired, and at times like now his body betrayed him. “It would appear I have indirectly gained the scorn of an entire movement,” he said, part of him trying to smirk. 

“One that will think twice before striking again,” Ellis said with pride. 

“True, but the key point is strike again, and they will, it’ll just be a matter of time,” Lex said as he knew bearing a part Kryptonian child would upset the bastardized balance this place held. 

“They shall not get passed us,” Charity said with such certainty Lex almost believed her, but he was paranoid bastard being the son of Lionel and he would leave nothing to chance. He’d either have to win them over or destroy them. 

Mercy returned and opened a thick course cloth that had at it’s cleanest been beige and with in laid a knife that was most definitely not any kryptonite he’d ever seen. But whatever it was, he daughter sure didn’t like it. Lex carefully picked up the wooden handle that was made for the amber-sliver blade. Lex had never seen anything like it, but then again, he’d come to see many things he’d never seen before. The dark honey shine glistened with the silver like substance as if two substances forged into one, but with no sign other than color distinction that they had ever been separated. Lex touched the flat portion of the blade and felt nothing, but his daughter started kicking up a storm, as if sensing its danger and it very likely could be if it had been used to kill a Kryptonian previously. “Get me a box,” Lex ordered quietly. 

Ellis was quick to respond and from a low shelf behind many books brought fourth a long narrow box that Lex had created. He didn’t find any Kryptonite as of yet, but he found plenty of lead and had made several boxes for hiding private materials, knowing Zod liked to scan his office, never really noticing a blank area here and there. Lex placed the knife in the box and then secured the lock. Anyone one in this room could get the weapon if desired, but then only Ellis would need it to kill him and he’d had plenty of opportunity over the months to strike without notice, so Lex didn’t worry too much about it, though he would be moving the location later when alone. 

“Not a word of its existence to anyone,” Lex ordered. “Get me the reports and the new law books,” Lex ordered there were going to be a few revisions regarding traitors to be added and decisions to be made about repairs and punishments. Plus a point needed to be made and Lex needed to decide just what that was and to whom. “Now leave me, I have work to do. Let me know when they are truly about to wake and the people gathered,” Lex ordered and watch them leave, but Charity…she was on duty it seemed, but she took a seat out of the way and Lex knew she’d let him work, it was enough for now. 

*******

Lex got as much done as he was going to in the time he had allotted. Word had reached him that the Krypontians were slowly starting to rouse, but the people were gathering as per his summons, it was time to not only give the idiots a hand but to start making a few important points. He now stood in the hall, all four of the Amazonians were present, and Ellis as well, but off to the distance and about ten guards, each with stones the size of their fists or slightly larger. Lex actually took one noting its weight and with great pleasure threw it at Zod’s head with all his might. There was no fear in hurting the bastard, but he’d feel it and that was the point. The thwack sound was rather satisfying to Lex so he gestured for another one and did it again, this time with the result of Zod blinking like the fool he could be. “Morning, Sunshine. Time to rise and shine,” Lex said in his most sardonic tone, which caused Zod to take notice of him standing there among his guards and rest of the scene behind Lex. 

“What in Rao’s name is going on here?” Zod demanded. 

“What is going on is that last night you and your toy soldiers were poisoned and the city attacked,” Lex explained in a patronizing manner. Lex then turned to the guards, now that Zod was awake and nodded, the signal for them to start tossing rocks at the drunken sods laid sprawled out on the feasting table, looking like the pigs he thought them to be. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as seeing the rocks smashed on their heads, even if they did nothing but nudge the buffoons awake. 

“That’s impossible!” Zod declared, a bit stunned by the guards’ actions and seeing his fellow Kryptonians slowly coming around. 

“That’s enough,” Lex said, not wanting any of the guards to overdo it and one of the Kryptonians strike out and kill one of them. 

Iwo-Adon was the first to notice the scene and got to his feet, needing the table for balance. “What has happened?” he demanded. The others muttered words along the same line of thought. 

“As I’ve explained to my…husband,” Lex said, choosing his words with purpose. “You were all drugged to the point you were of no use when the city was attacked last night,” Lex said to them then turned back to Zod. “It would seem you’ve stirred quiet the resistance into motion.” 

“They are nothing but insects!” Haz-Tal snarled. 

“Really?” Lex asked, smirking wickedly as the turned to Haz-Tal. “Would you say the same if you knew that said ‘insects’ have found a way to kill you?” 

“That’s…” Ae-sha started to speak. 

“Impossible?” Lex asked, his tone amusing tone. “So, they attempted to raid this city with no plan on how to deal with you?” Lex asked. 

“You’re lying!” Yee-Bek accused. “You drugged us and now are trying to make us believe some ridiculous story!” 

Lex’s eyes narrowed, but the rest of him remained the same as if not bothered by her actions. “Yes, I went to such lengths as to demolish three large buildings in the Eastern block and set fire to it. I also gathered a dozen or so of the guards and hailed arrows into their chest just so I could tell you a scary bedtime story.” Lex said flatly. 

He turned to Zod. “Truth is, they’ve had enough of tyrants and gluttons that spend their time eating precious resources almost into extinction, while killing for sport and bullying the rest of the populous and have found a way to deal with it,” he finished looking at the others. “It would seem your time of sponging off the people and not earning your titles of lords and kings is coming to an end.” 

“Why you filthy little whoring beast,” Yee-Bek growled, she started forward in super speed, but Mercy blocked her way. The room filled with tension as the two glared at each other, but Lex knew now was the time to take control of the situation. 

“Mercy, step aside,” he ordered, his head down, knowing his eyes were catlike, his anger near the surface, but controlled. 

“My, Prince,” Mercy said, a bit of concern in her voice. 

“Mercy,” he said as he lifted his head, knowing all could see his eyes. 

“You think this…Amazon can stop me,” Yee-Bek snarled. 

“We’ve had quiet enough of you,” Ae-sha added, Iwo-Adon and Haz-Tal nodding in agreement. 

“Good, as I’ve had enough of you,” Lex said, waiting a hairs breath to release his claws just as Mercy stepped aside. 

The timing couldn’t have been more perfect as Yee-Bek rushed forward only to crumble at Lex’s feet in agony. Haz-Tal rushed forward in concern and he too dropped to his knees in pain. 

It seemed Ae-sha wasn’t a complete idiot as she backed away. Iwo-Adon remained where he stood watching in horror. Zod had jumped to his feet, but he looked a bit green himself, just feeling the radius of the Kryptonite exposed from Lex’s claws. 

Lex carefully reached down and grabbed Yee-Bek by the chin and lifted her up, her skin green in color and dark green veins were puffing up under the skin. “Did I forget to mention that I too have found a way to kill you?” Lex growled, knowing he looked almost similar to a Katon with fanged canines showing along with his eyes silted with a greenish hue about them. 

“Y…you…” Yee-Bek gasped out. “K…Kez…” 

“Yes, me,” Lex practically purred. “That son-of-a-bitch thought he could take what he wanted, just like all of you, except he didn’t expect that…similar to you, I absorb the moons rays and guess what?” He grinned as he clamped his hand around her face, seeing his nails slice into her skin. “It not only allowed me to have a child, it gave me a way to protect her too,” he practically whispered, forcing everyone to strain to hear him. 

“Lex,” Zod said, not quiet in a begging tone, but not quiet an order. “What are you going to do?” 

Lex glared at Zod for a long moment. “First, dear husband, I’m going to do a bit of pest control, then you and I are going to address the people of our city and publicly sentence the traitor that not only poisoned you but was going to kill our daughter as well, then, we’re going to have a little discussion on how things are going to go from now on.” Lex knew Zod understood that so long as he was willing to play his role, he could remain in power and live and simply nodded. There was no plea for anyone else of his court, seemed there was no love loss here after all. 

Lex turned to Yee-Bek, “any last words?” He asked her. As she opened her mouth he struck with his free hand, nails sinking into her throat like Kez-Ol, silencing her. “Never mind, I didn’t want to hear what you have to say after all,” He grinned wickedly. He watched her die, then looked up and saw Mercy blocking Ae-sha and Iwo-Adon from line of sight so they couldn’t use their heat vision. Hope, Faith and Charity were surrounding him as well, swords drawn. “Which one of you ladies want the pleasure?” Lex asked as he kicked Haz-Tal who actually whimpered in pain. “In this condition they are totally vulnerable,” Lex said, but knew he’d have to complete the job or they would simply heal and return from their temporary death…and he never left lose ends when it could be avoided. 

There might have been a mental discussion between the Amazonians but Mercy simply growled “Me!” and stabbed her sword into Haz-Tal’s heart. After a long moment, Lex gestured for Mercy to lift the body and Lex swiped his claws over his throat like Yee-Bek’s. 

“This way he won’t be coming back,” Lex replied and then turned and eyes the other two, who had the good sense to back away. “You two actually have a few choices,” Lex said, giving his businessman shark smile that made men literally quake in their seats. “You can one, leave and never return because if you do, you’ll die. Two, you can swear true allegiance to me…and Zod,” Lex said nodding in the man’s direction. “And for as long as you don’t try anything can attempt to earn the titles of Lady and Lord of this court. This of course means no more bullying the servants or people, no more eating and acting like pigs…” 

“I object!” Iwo-Adon growled. 

“Or three, I can just kill you now?” Lex smirked, taking vast pleasure in seeing them sweat…figuratively since they didn’t really unless up close and personal with the Kryptonite. 

“I was just objecting to the word pig,” Iwo-Adon said rather demurely, his eyes moving between Zod, who still looked a bit green and Ae-sha who looked properly terrified. 

“I’m out of here!” Ae-Sha said and then in a super-speed rush was gone, a large whole in the stone wall the only indication of how she left. 

Lex grinned and withdrew his claws, his temper eased and saw the moment Zod felt the difference. He then turned to Iwo-Adon. “I never said you would be starved, just some manners to be used.” Lex then turned to Zod. “If she’s willing to agree to the terms, you can see about bringing her back later. I wasn’t kidding about the resistance having found their own way of fighting against your kind, which includes our daughter,” Lex said. 

“I didn’t think you were,” Zod said, but his eyes showed he was furious with him, but Lex knew this was to be the case. 

“The people are gathered, there is a traitor to deal with, and as their King you are expected to be there,” Lex said, leaving it open as to what Zod would do as he turned and headed out. One thing was for sure; his guards would have to remain on their toes more as he knew Zod now saw him as a threat…one that was carrying his only child and the one person who could allow him to have more. It was going to be interesting to see what the bastard was going to do. 

 

*****

The people were gathered at the bottom of the steps as far as Lex could see outward, wanting to know why they were summoned. Someone, probably Ellis had arranged shaded areas and two chairs, one for him and one for Zod, who after a long few minutes decided to come see the show that was about to take place. Lex chose this place as it was clear by the design that it was made to hold a large audience and the acoustics would allow even those in the back hear him or anyone on the top of the steps who spoke. Lex turned to Zod, going to allow him to speak, but the man simply deferred to him, after all this was his show, so Lex slowly got up, not able to hide his condition any long and moved to where he knew would be the best place and began. 

“People!” Lex said, and waited a moment as the noise drifted away. “Last night, our home was attacked by outsiders who would steal our way of life! Outsiders who would steal our very livelihood and murdered all those who would have opposed them! But what those outsiders did not know, was that WE are more than prepared to defend our home!” 

An arousing cheer arose throughout, people crying out various names, but Lex heard his own in praise and couldn’t help but feel proud and touched. He raised his hands, first in victory, sharing the moment with the people, then lowered gesturing them to silence so he could continue. “Our victory was indeed great, but it was not without sacrifice,” he said and murmurs filled the ocean of people. “We lost twenty-five city guards due to the raiders, but worst of all, we lost a hundred and twenty-seven more, men, women and children, when the Eastern block was attacked. Not to mention the several hundred that are injured or homeless from an attack that could have been prevented by our protectors and King…if not for a traitor among us!” Lex snarled and gestured for the guards to drag Eckerd forward bound and gagged. 

“This man is the one who betrayed our trust and worked in the kitchen, who drugged our protectors and Lord King and would have MURDERED my child with the very same poison had I foolishly consumed it!” Lex said, seeing the various expressions among the populous. He knew word of his condition was out and had long been proven true, but he was glad to see the horror in their eyes and not any reaction otherwise, for if so, he’d remember their face and have them dealt with. Lex moved forward and kicked Eckerd who was on his knees in the face. “No one messes with my family and I will never, ever tolerate traitors!” he snarled, feeling the rage building. 

“Who here lives in the Eastern block?” He asked. Seeing many hands raised he pointed out six women of various ages, but looked old enough to be at least eighteen and six men of the same and brought them to the bottom of the step. “This man has already confessed his guilt, but you the representatives of the injured parties have two very important decisions to make. The first is if this man deserves any mercy in a quick death,” Lex said then gestured to the guards and they parted allowing another set to bring forth a woman and two children clutched to her before him. Lex saw Eckerd trying desperately to get to his feet, trying to beg, for the woman was his wife and the children his. “And the second is the fate of this woman…his wife!” 

Lex waited until the voices died down, some in outrage over the attack, some in confusion and a few concerns for the three new people whose fate now rested in others hands. “You know what will happen if you lie to me?” Lex asked the woman, who he knows was instructed already. He watched her nod. “Did you know what your husband was going to do?” he asked. 

The woman, dishwater blond hair braided down her back to her tail bone, clutched her frighten children tightly. She mumbled something. “Louder,” Lex said. 

“I…di…didn’t know…what…ju…just som…something,” she stuttered in fear. 

Lex knew this was the truth, for he’d already questioned her. “So, you knew your husband was going to do something to betray this city, but not what. Why didn’t you do something to prevent it?” 

“I…I…was…afraid,” the woman said, and she had been. Lex knew how things were before, any possible hint of a threat and the former regime would have everyone involved killed like animals in a hunting farce. 

“You think I would have treated you like others have in the past?” Lex asked out loud, not just looking at the woman, but Eckerd and the people in the crowd. “From the day I arrived have I taken and not given back?” he demanded and was glad to hear the people respond properly that he indeed had given to the people. “Have I not increased food, water, shelter, health, culture…knowledge?” He asked, again looking to the people and see they are agreeing with him. “What have I done that I should lose my child?” he demanded and people roared out as if sharing his own outrage. 

After a long moment Lex gestured and the people settled. He turned to the twelve people. “You all have a vote, majority rules. Does the man Eckerd deserve mercy here today?” he asked, for it was time to bring this show to an end, the sun was rising higher and he was tired. The twelve turned to one another but not for long before they all turned back and shook their heads no. “Very well, bring the cage!” he ordered. Lex had gotten a small metal cage brought forth that would barely hold a single person, forcing them to remain standing. Lex pointed to the far turret where it would be out of his view and down wind for his room and said. “You will be caged and hung from that turret! You will be forced to drink one large glass of water each day and one bowl of gruel and there you will remain until dead!” he ordered. The woman cried as did others, for the man had family as he was shoved into the case and it was taken away for Lex’s orders to be carried out. No one hesitated or even looked at Zod, but Lex had. He saw an inquisitive expression, which made Lex wonder what the man was thinking for it wasn’t obvious this time. 

Not the place to dwell on it, Lex turned back to the people. “Is there anyone who can care for the children?” he asked. Shortly an older woman, dark blond hair like the accused woman stepped forth. “I can, if it pleases you, your highness,” she said softly. 

“Yes, the children are innocent and are NOT to be target of anyone’s anger or rage over what transpired,” Lex ordered, meeting the peoples faces. “Those responsible have been or will be taken care off. Neither is the rest of this family made to suffer for the deeds of others, am I clear on this?” he asked and heard the people agree. Of course he knew there would be some reprisal, but that was nature, Lex had no intentions of interfering more than he already was. He then looked to the twelve. “The woman confessed in her failing to act, due to fear of reprisal against her and her family. I ask you, does she deserve mercy?” 

The deliberation took longer and when they finally turned around eight nodded yes, but four nodded no, with dark grave expressions upon their faces. Lex gave a tight smile toward them. “Majority rules, thus mercy shall be granted,” Lex said and faced the kneeling woman. “A hundred and fifty-two people lost their lives because you failed to act. Yet, knowing how things were in the past, I can understand your fear, but you could have trusted in me, that I would have listened that I would have been different as I have proven all long, but you chose not too. Punishment must still be given so the wrongs can be made right within what means we have possible. You are hereby sentenced to a hundred and fifty-two days in the dungeon. You will be given three meals a day for it is my intention you survive this punishment for your families sake. Each morning of your punishment you will be given a name of a person whose life was lost and educated on who they were and who remains behind because of your failure, after which you will write them an apology. If no one remains you will write it to me, on their behalf. After the last day you will work in the castle for no pay, but room and board. As a sign of humility your hair will be shorn to the skull, once it reached your shoulders, it will be a sign for one and all that your punishment in and out of prison is over and you will be set free to return to your family where NO ONE will bring accusation or reprisal upon you as it will be over and forgiveness given. Do you have anything to say on your behalf?” 

“Thank you for mercy, my Prince,” the woman sobbed, for she knew she could be dead or along side her husband, with her children murdered before her. This way the people got their justice, the woman punished and the matter put to rest with a definite ending in sight. 

Lex gestured for the woman to be taken away and she went willingly. He looked over the sea of people and saw many expressions, some surprise, some a touch of fear, many pride and satisfaction. “It will take us some time to rebuild, but rebuild we shall, the city and our lives. There will be changes, real laws that protect the people and aid this city to grow and become the beacon of hope it destined to be. In honor of such our beloved city shall from this day forth be knows as Civitatem Spes* or City of Hope.” 

Lex smiled upon hearing the cheers and joy of the people, feeling their delight and knew he’d won them over. He gestured toward Zod, who graciously nodded and the people began to chant both their names with praise and joy as the royal party began to head back inside. 

“I should have known,” Zod said softly as they entered the castle, Mercy and Charity practically a wall between them. 

“Should have know what?” Lex asked, accepting a cool drink from Ellis, as he was parched. 

“That you were not only far from helpless, but one of the most dangerous men I’ve ever met,” Zod replied and then hurried forward and way. Lex knew the man was off plotting, but knew he had time to plan his own rebuttals to various attacks of various kinds. Lex knew Zod would not do much until the child was born, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t act…Lex was beginning to wonder if it wasn’t a mistake to let him live, excellent general and father to his daughter or not. He’d have to see what emerged over the next few weeks until his daughter’s arrival. In the mean time he would rest and oversee his new city’s rise from the ashes.   
+  
* Civitatem Spes –Latin for ‘city of hope’ from Google translate  
*****

Earth Present time

Clark was exhausted, but every time he tried to sleep the nightmare would begin again. He’d be fighting the lizard aliens that had suddenly shown up in Smallville, just as he was speeding home to visit his parents. He’d come to know timing was everything, and as predictable the two most mutant/alien attractors were in one location, so of course aliens popped out of basically nowhere to attack them. Having Lex and Lana in the same car was bad enough, add Lionel and it was a disaster to start with. He didn’t have time to explain anything and there was no shelter so he ordered them to stay hidden behind the car as he went to go confront the visitors and try and talk them into leaving peacefully. No surprise he failed, Lex was the smooth talker, perhaps if he wasn’t so afraid to admit everything to the man, he’d have brought him with to the meet and greet, yet he was so he dealt with them on his own. 

It was a difficult fight, especially trying to keep the three most offenders in his life to date from seeing his abilities, so in a desperate move, he pulled out one of the crystals the Fortress had given him and opened a doorway to the Phantom Zone. No one but the aliens was to be imprisoned, but suddenly an unconscious Lex was grabbed by the sucking force of the vortex and pulled in. 

“Lex! No, LEX!” 

Clark shot upward; he’d fallen asleep at the table the Fortress provided to allow him to create the control crystal. It had taken him weeks to get the AI to even admit there was a method to retreating Lex from the Phantom Zone, only to inform him that his programming was blocked from creating such a device. It had taken Clark more precious time in finding the basic schematics of the device and even more to learn what he was even looking at much less find a way to build one. 

He rubbed tired eyes, recalling how he ran as fast as he could but it was too late, the Phantom crystal was already spinning off out of reach even at his speed. So he stopped and stared, feeling tears prickle his eyes in a grief he truly didn’t understand. It wasn’t just that an innocent had been imprisoned, but after a long hard moment some part of him knew it was because of Lex…the man he couldn’t figure out, couldn’t be friends with, couldn’t be true enemies, but it was heading that way, sadly. Clark didn’t understand much when it came to Lex Luthor, but he knew his and Lex’s life were forever intertwined one way or another and looking back it was that moment he realized he had a huge Lex size whole in him and he needed to get him back. 

He also recalled turning to see Lana and Lionel staring wide eyes, not even noticing him and it struck him that they could be of the same cloth, they had the same panicked stupid look upon their faces. “What did you do!” he shouted at them and found no satisfaction in watching them both flinch. “I told you to remain behind the car!” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Lionel spat out like a guilty child. 

“You hit him!” Lana accused, similar in age response. 

“He was trying to keep us from getting to safety!” Lionel snapped at Lana. 

“You didn’t have to hit him!” Lana spat back. 

“Would you have rather remained here?” Lionel challenged.

“ENOUGH!” Clark shouted, taking slow deep breaths to keep from losing what little calm he had left. 

“Don’t yell at me, my son is dead!” Lionel shouted back, his tone almost indicating he cared about Lex, but Clark knew better. 

“Lex is not dead…he’s…he’s trapped, but he is not dead,” Clark said. 

“How do you know?” Lana asked, looking ready to panic herself. 

“I…I know…I…I just know,” Clark stuttered. 

“That thing destroyed my son!” Lionel growled. 

“No!” Clark said, having spent enough time with Lex and Chloe to not be anywhere as naive as he used to be. Lionel was going to take advantage of Lex’s disappearance much like he did when Lex had been missing and lost on the island. Lex and he may not be friends anymore, but he owed Lex his livelihood upon his return. “Don’t even think about it!” Clark growled, stalking over to both Lana and Lionel, this time finding great satisfaction in watching them both flinch. “At best Lex is in a hostage situation, if you try to declare him dead I’ll…I’ll…” 

“You’ll what?” Lionel challenged, sensing a chink in Clark’s armor. 

“I’ll tell them you were behind it…both of you,” he said, looking at Lana as well. 

“What? Clark, how could you do that? I thought we…” Lana said. 

“That we what? Would get back together after you finish divorcing?” Clark shook his head. “You’ve hardly spoken to me in months and before that just a few words here and there…” 

“Clark, I was just trying to protect you…” Lana said desperately. 

Clark held his hand up, he didn’t want to hear or deal with any of this now. “You both are responsible and if you try anything you both will be made sorry. Report him missing, play the grieving father and ex-wife, whatever, but Lex will be back and his assets…all of them will be as he left them!” 

“You go too far, boy,” Lionel snared. 

“Clark, what do you care what happens to, Lex?” Lana asked. 

“He’s a victim in a bad situation which the two of you put him in, and instead of worrying about him, you’re more concerned about declaring him dead and claiming the prize!” Clark snarled, wondering what in the world did he ever see in that woman. She was so…so…so like Lionel. “In fact, the two of you deserve each other, and if that is what you want fine, just leave Lex’s stuff alone. I’ll find a way to get him back,” Clark said and not even thinking about the can of worms he opened he just walked off in the direction of home 

Clark shook his head, what an idiot. He’s so damn worried about being found out and he didn’t even try to babble his way out of that mess. Somehow he’d gotten to a place where his cell had signal first and called in a possible kidnapping attempt and gave the location of the Limo. For once Smallville police were on the ball and arrived before Lana or Lionel, the driver dead due to the attack, could play out any other type of scene. 

Clark really couldn’t do much to protect Lex’s assets, but thankfully Lex could and from what he could get from Chloe doing a damn find job of it, for a missing man. Lex was a future planner, contingency after contingency plan. It made it clearer to Clark that if Lex truly wanted him dead or out of the way, he’d be dead and out of the way. 

Months have passed and Clark can’t get the image of Lex out of his mind and not just the last one. But his memory kept bringing up old moments where Lex would truly smile…his amazing smile that lighted up his entire body as if he glowed from the inside out. It was so rare that Clark could almost count them, and the thought made him smile, then it would fade as did Lex’s smiles, his eyes growing darker and dimmer as time passed on. 

“Why couldn’t we have met when I was older, old enough to understand what you wanted, needed and what I could have given?” Clark whispered to himself, staring at his hands working without thought in getting the last crystal component completed. Crystal technology depended not only on the crystalline structure and make up, it mattered down to color, size, cut and texture. For this to work, this particular piece as to be slippery smooth, absolutely zero rough edges or spots or both he and Lex could be lost forever. He kept having the AI check it, but there was always a spot here a spot there. The last crystal that needed a similar surface he had to make again, as he got carried away and rubbed too much off and ruined the cut. But he was almost done, it would be just a matter of time and then he’d be off to retrieve Lex. 

“Drink,” the AI said, producing a steaming cup of Kryptonian coffee, as Clark liked to think of it. It was nutritious but with a good size kick to keep him going. Though one time the AI slipped him a sedative, he’d made the AI suffer by singing for three hours straight, without music accompaniment. 

“Thank you,” he said, and gulped it down. “How is it now?” 

“I have scanned it while you worked. You have finished. You just need to assemble the device and set it. It is recommended to limit the number of party members one can transport. Also a way to track it if you should lose it.” The Fortress suggested. 

“I’m not going to lose it, I’m going to go in, find Lex and bring him home,” Clark said back, not hearing his own tired snapping in his tone. 

“It is not that simple. The Phantom Zone is vast in size, though smaller than earth. It would be wise to enter the Zone in the same location he entered from and attempt to track him from there. Though from what information my systems have of the Phantom Zone, the odds of Lex Luthor survival to be is 87.55 to 1.” 

Clark snorted. “Then you’re not as smart as you think you are,” Clark said. “Lex is a survivor and a genius. He’ll find a way to not only survive, but run the joint.” 

“Unlikely, Kal-El. The Phantom Zone is the home to over 54 different species among them Kryptonians. Lex Luthor is a mere human.” 

Clark shook his head. “Lex has never been mere…anything,” he smirked. Then yawned. 

“I suggest you rest, and no, I did not place anything in your drink. If you are going to enter the Zone, you will need to be at full capacity, you are not even at twenty-three percent.” Clark looked at everything on his desk and then nodded. “Tomorrow then,” he said and got up and moved to a makeshift bed was that made for him. He lay down and closed his eyes, finding the first bit of peace in almost six month for tomorrow he’d be bringing Lex home and perhaps…perhaps it was time for a change. 

*****

The land was dry and mostly barren and Clark noticed the huge moon that dominated the sky. He looked around and noticed in the far distance a group was heading his way. Being found was not on his agenda so he stared passed them as well as listened and locked onto the sound of a city to his distant right. Using his speed he headed that way crossing over chasms and dunes. He saw in the seconds that passed adobe like homes, with tiny gardens some with strange creatures like ranchers back home. Clark stopped at the base of one of the dark sand dunes and stared at the high walled city and with his vision spotted the guards along the wall and that they had telescopes so made sure to keep out of sight. It was times like this that Clark wished he had better control over his flying. The AI said he needed more practice, yet for reasons he didn’t understand he couldn’t bring himself to throw himself off a tall building and hoped he missed the ground. 

Clark speeded around the walls and had to grudgingly appreciate the security of the place, as if they were aware that he was coming, and then Clark kicked himself mentally. The Zone had Kryptonians and he bet they could fly, and there were probably a few other races that could be very dangerous too. A tingle of fear traveled up Clark’s spine, fear that the AI was right and Lex was dead already in such a harsh place. Clark shook his head, he had his issues with Lex, but he always believed that some part of Lex was like a cat, nine lives and always landing on his feet in the end. Pushing the fear aside, Clark swept the wall several times before he spotted his opportunity and with super speed and strength he went to the wall and climbed it and down and headed into the busy city. Clark was surprised by how busy the place was, but seeing so many species looking comfortable in the temperature imagined that they must find it hotter during the day light hours. 

Clark knew he needed to blend in, he was older now and knew sometimes life wasn’t always black and white, that there where many grey areas in life, such as having no money and needed to borrow someone’s laundry to cover himself. He did what was needed and listened to the people, grateful for the AI’s insistence he learned the multitude of languages in its memory banks, otherwise he’d be lost to what was happening. It took him awhile, but from what he could learn there had been an attack on the city a few weeks ago and the Prince saved them, not the King, which was said in a slightly mocking tone. Clark cared in general for these people, but the AI said they were all sentenced here for reasons and he knew the AI only would let him design the controller for two people on purpose. Then Clark learned that the King was Zod and Clark shivered in remembrance of Black Thursday. He wondered if Zod would have remembered Lex or if Lex even wound up here, but it was the only place Clark knew where to start. 

Clark finally got the nerve to approach one of the more human like races he’d seen, one he felt comfortable speaking their language. He’d been practicing in his mind on how to ask after Lex. “Excuse me,” he said softly. The tall human like woman, standing about six foot two turned her pink like eyes at him and after a quick glance at him smiled. “Evening,” she greeted warmly. 

“Evening,” Clark said. “I wonder if you can help me. I’m trying to find a friend of mine...” 

“Oh, new here?” The woman said, a touch of suspicion filled her eyes. 

Clark knew if the discussion of an attack was true, then the city would be weary of strangers, but Clark didn’t dare lie…too much. “I was told I could find safety here,” he said quickly. “My friend is this tall,” he held his hand out, for Lex was shorter than him, especially as he kept growing and Lex was full grown. “And he has no hair on his head…” Clark asked for that was a distinguishing factor about Lex. 

The woman chuckled warmly. “Many man have shaved their head to imitate the Prince,” the woman said. 

“The prince?” Clark asked genuinely as he had heard many things, but in round about ways, nothing specific. 

“You are new,” she said. “Prince Alex-ander, the reason our City of Hope can provide safety to many where as before all suffered the ravages of the Zone. He shares his knowledge with the people and allows us to share in the bounty it provides. The stories are that he alone saved our city when all hope was lost and the King lay helpless under the hand of the traitor. That somehow he stopped the flying rocks and forced all including the enemies at the gates to retreat!” her eyes glowed with pride and adore for this Prince, the name too close not to be Lex. “My brother was on the wall he saw the flying rocks, a fire in the night freeze in motion, then all, the rocks, the enemies, the stones under their feet flew backwards away from the walls. Yet unlike the others, he makes no boast or claim over us, he speaks of laws of the people for the people and makes grow what before was only barren devastation. So, yes, many men imitate him in a sign of respect and hoping to catch a woman’s eye,” she grinned widely. “You’re friend will be hard to spot if that is all you have to go on.” 

“I think…you may be right,” Clark said, not going to say she had told him more than enough. It seemed he was right, Lex was indeed practically running this place and it took all he had not to laugh. “I’ll keep looking, thank you,” he said and made his way into the crowd, ignoring her call after him. 

It wasn’t hard to find the castle and the group of people gathered throwing up jeers and curses to the sky. At first Clark thought it was toward the residents but after a few moments and his vision, realized they were cursing the man in the cage that was barely alive, the man who was marked as the traitor to the people. Clark thought it was rather cruel to let him hang there, his skin burned his body ravaged by the elements but Clark had to remind himself that he was just a visitor here and the laws of this land were not his concern. 

Like before, Clark used his x-ray vision and found the place well guarded. He also spotted a floating head and had to blink a few times until he realized that it was Lex but whatever he was wearing prevented him from seeing anything else, which meant Lex had discovered lead here, which made sense. Clark folded his arms over his chest. If Lex was this Prince everyone was talking about, then he had made a bargain of some sort with Zod. Clark found himself torn over this thought, hating that Lex had anything to do with Zod, the man who took over his body, forced Black Thursday into existence, and almost made Clark kill Lex. It was also a testament that Lex would do whatever was needed to not only survive but be on top, and Clark couldn’t be sure if that alone was what upset him or if he…no, Clark shook his head. He just needed to get Lex out of here that was his goal and only focus. 

Clark found a way in after a while and once again with super speed he zipped into the castle and toward the room he’d last seen Lex’s head in. He’d stopped long enough to notice Zod was in the main hall sitting with another Kryptonian and Clark overhead them plotting, about getting some woman back and when the moment came, they’d show who was the true rulers of this land. 

Seemed Lex had made an unpopular political moved, which Clark thought rather unlike the man, but then Clark didn’t know what all had happened in the many months Lex had been here. He was just glad he was here not to save Lex from any assassination attempts or whatever those two were planning. Clark refocused and speeded to the room he’d last saw Lex and carefully entered inside. He first thought Lex was at the desk, but then when he looked again Lex was near the window, and moved toward him. “Lex?” He called out softly removing his hood. 

“Clark?” Lex said, looking surprised to see him, his long dark purple robe making him look regal, though it seemed awfully big on his small frame as if he was hiding someone under it. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here,” Clark said, feeling guilt at Lex being in this situation in the first place. 

“And how did I get here?” Lex asked. 

“What do you remember?” Clark asked, not wanting to give more away than needed. 

Lex arched a brow at him, his look of disgust on not getting answers plain on his handsome face. Then the expression shifted to a smirk, “you were fighting the Trilons…the lizard folk, I was with my panicking father and ex-wife, the last thing I knew my father slugged me and the next I knew I woke up here,” he gestured around himself. 

“F…fighting…ah…” Clark stuttered not sure what to say on the matter. 

“Clark, Clark, Clark,” Lex tsked at him. “I’ve been in here for six months; I’ve met plenty of Kryptonians and other races like the Amazonians,” Lex grinned and with his eyes indicated behind Clark. 

Clark turned and saw three very intimidating women and then when he turned to face Lex again, there was a fourth standing between the two of them, her dark auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes fierce, but her body coiled ready to strike, just waiting for the word. “Um…Lex?” 

“Its okay, Mercy. That’s Clark, the one I told you about,” Lex said as he moved slowly forward a few steps. “Clark, the women in front of you is Mercy, behind you is Faith, Hope and Charity, my bodyguards. The only reason you made it in here alive is because I was curious as to who would dare enter my home,” Lex smirked. “Give us a few moments,” Lex said. 

Clark watched the women leave, giving him the dirtiest of looks and Clark knew they were just outside waiting in case they were needed. “Bodyguards?” Clark asked. 

“A lot has occurred in the six months I’ve been here, Clark. More than you could imagine,” Lex said. 

“I…I’m sorry. But I’m here to take you home,” Clark said. 

“There is no escape,” Lex said, moving toward Clark slowly. “Many have been trying for generations.” 

“I…I have a way out, for the two of us,” Clark said. 

“Two?” Lex asked, arching a brow. 

“I…I can’t release everyone here, Lex. I came prepared for getting you and me back home,” Clark said. Lex looked strange, he couldn’t get the feeling that something was off out of his head. “Lex, are you okay?” 

Lex moved closer still, eyeing him up and down, then suddenly he blinked out, and Clark spun only to find Lex behind him with the controller in his hand. He reached for it with super speed, but Lex wasn’t there, he had missed! “What the hell, Lex!” He turned and saw Lex by the window and moved there quickly only to once again find no one and Lex in another location. 

“I told you things happened, perhaps you should stop and listen,” Lex said from in front of his desk. The women back in the room standing between them. “First, I’m not going anywhere…at least not for a few weeks probably another month.” 

“What? Why?” Clark asked, stunned to hear Lex’s announcement. He tried to get close but these women were just as fast as he was and he was out numbered. Thankfully they didn’t actually attack him. 

“Stop being stupid, Clark and listen,” Lex ordered. “My guards are just as strong and fast as you are and they are just as dedicated to seeing my daughter born as I am,” Lex said. 

This got Clarks attention and he froze in mid step and turned to stare at Lex. “Daughter?” 

Slowly Lex began to undo the dark robe and reveal he was not hiding someone so much as himself…he was huge…he was…with child? “Lex?” 

Lex slowly redid the robe. “It seems that like the yellow sun has great affect on several races, like yours...Kal-El,” Lex said knowingly. “The moon here has similar on my own person. One being I can get pregnant. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. If I didn’t fear what could happen to her before she is born, I would not hesitate to be free of this prison. But since I can not be sure, here I remain until she is born,” Lex stated firmly. 

“You would leave?” the Asian woman asked Lex. 

“Would you begrudge me a chance to go home?” Lex replied. “If I remain I do all I can as I have done for this city and its people. But let us face facts; I have made an enemy of Zod and the other Kryptonians. There is also the Resistance who would see my daughter dead merely because she is part Kryptonian, so I ask you again, Faith…would you begrudge me and my child a chance to depart from here?” Lex asked in his smooth silky way that made many want to fall at his feet and give him all he wanted…sometimes even Clark. 

There was a long silence, Clark thought the women were communicating somehow, but eventually the woman, Faith, shook her head. “No, we would not,” she said but Clark could hear the sadness in her voice. “You have surprised many who underestimated the abilities a human could have. Not only by the gifts of the goddess but what you yourself have brought to the people and this city…you will be greatly missed.” 

“You honor me, Faith, but I have not departed yet,” Lex said then turned to Clark. “And I may not be able too, will I Clark?” 

“What, of course you can, I came here to bring you home?” 

“But you said only two people can leave…” Lex said, his words trailed off as Clark realized what he meant. If Lex had a child that would mean…someone would have to remain behind. 

“Oh,” Clark said softly. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Zod demanded, suddenly at the door the other Kryptonian behind him. “Kal-El!” Zod sneered with dark joy. 

“Not here,” Lex said with an annoyed sign of irritation. “Take your fight outside,” he ordered. 

“Fight?” Clark said, then realized that was rather stupid, as he spotted Zod charging him, and Clark realized Lex was right, this was not the place for this, he and child could be hurt and Clark would never forgive himself if that happened, so used his own super speed and dashed out the window, seemed he could throw himself off a tall building after all. 

Thankfully he did manage to miss the ground and fly upward and noticed that Zod and the other was hot on his trail and Clark had a feeling it was going to be a long, long day!

**********

There were other Kryptonians in the Zone that didn’t care for Zod, and since they didn’t know who Clark was, nor cared, it allowed Clark the advantage to slip Zod and his lackey and get away. Of course Clark started to make his way back to the castle, not sure what he was going to do. Lex was pregnant, part Kryptonian from what he recalled, and being the Prince meant that the child was Zod’s most likely. But from what he’d heard of Zod and the other, there was no love there, so it was just some sort of…business. And yes, he recalled Lex could call sex business and probably did here as well. But Clark had to know what happened to him so he could decide what he was going to do…Let them leave and remain or leave them behind. 

Clark landed on top of one of the turrets as he saw a tent had been tied there and a settee was present, but there was no one there, but it meant there was an entrance. The moment Clark’s foot touched the ground the woman, Mercy was at the top of the steps. “State your purpose!” she demand. 

“I’ve come to speak more with Lex,” he said truthfully. 

“The sun will be up soon and he needs his rest,” she replied, looking at him like she would rather carve him into tiny pieces. 

“I need to talk to him…please,” Clark asked. 

Once more she stared at him then finally nodded and moved quickly and Clark matched her. She led him back to the same set of rooms he’d been in earlier and he found Lex at the desk with the remains of a meal before him and a cat like being pouring some juice like substance in a cup for him. 

“Thank you, Ellis, that’ll be all,” Lex said kindly then gestured for Clark to take a seat. “Things are somewhat reversed here,” Lex added. “The sun’s too close so the days are too much for many of the species on this world, so out of necessity they society has become nocturnal and day is night here,” Lex explained. 

Clark took a seat. “Lex…what happened here?” 

Lex laughed a little at him and then sipped his drink. “I was brought to the lord of this land and it was as you know Zod. He remembered me and thought to use me, but after some…negotiation, we struck a deal. A deal I didn’t think at first I’d survive, but as I explained earlier, my mutation seems to react to the moon much like your DNA reacts to the yellow sun. I healed faster then ever allowing me to survive my…bargain. Finding out I was with child was a surprise, I assure you. But I know it’s due to the unique moon’s influence so you understand why I can’t leave until she’s born, surely?” 

Clark nodded his understanding. “I…I didn’t know…” 

Lex laughed. “How could you? It’s not like they hand out brochures that warned meteor mutants be weary of the moons rays.” 

“Lex, the controller…” 

“Yes?” 

“When the time comes, take your daughter home,” Clark said in defeat. 

Lex got up and moved around the table and cupped Clark’s chin and he couldn’t help but look up into Lex’s blue eyes. He felt so helpless, for he couldn’t condemn either of them much less a child here. “Entire generations have been born and died here, Clark. Though I would welcome a way home, do not think I would not thrive here if I stayed.” 

Clark stood up slowly, aware of the minute distance between them. “Lex, in six months you hold the title of Prince and the people adore you and would live and die for you. I don’t fear for your survival here in general. But Zod…I heard him plotting with the other. I don’t know what happened, but he’s not going to play games with you much longer. I figured out the child is his, so the moment she’s born, you become obsolete to him. I won’t allow anything to happen to you or…or your daughter.” Clark said firmly. 

“You could have trusted me,” Lex said softly and leaned in and closed the distance with a soft kiss to Clark’s lips. 

Clark’s lips tingled at the feels of Lex’s lips upon his own and memories of forgotten fantasies of long ago returned upon when Clark thought things could have been different between the two of him if not for his secrets. Clark closed his eyes and fell into the tender touch and taste and felt the world dissipate into nothing but this moment, a moment that lasted for ever and was a far cry from long enough as it ended. 

“It’s late and you can’t stay here. Ellis, the Katon you met moments ago, will show you a place you can stay at and be safe. Zod will no doubt be looking for you and will want to know why you are here. He’s no fool, and I plan on telling him you’re here to take me home, but I don’t know how. He’ll believe you have the controller and will hunt you down to get it,” Lex explained evenly

Clark wanted to be furious at Lex for being put in such a position, but after a long moment realized that it was best that Zod think he had it and leave Lex to have his daughter and go back to earth to be safe. He nodded his understanding. “I…can I visit?” 

Lex smiled one of his rare true smiles and Clark was touched by it. “I would like that. I want to share with you all I’ve done…” the smile faded. “It won’t be safe here. But I’ll come see you. If one of the ladies comes with instructions know it’s by my orders, so please heed them. I don’t want you killed…for old time sake,” Lex added as if he needed to explain why he cared. But Clark could see he had been changed by this place and not just his moon powers, whatever they may entail. Clark looked forward to getting to know Lex again, and found he wasn’t really surprised by that thought either. He smiled in return. “I look forward to hearing all about it.” 

Lex walked him to the door where the Katon…Ellis was waiting with a hooded cape and one for himself. “Remain safe,” Lex said softly then closed the door. Clark took the cape but stopped and turned to stare at the wall and spotted Lex by the window, a hand on his child and a tender secret smile upon his face. Clark by instinct listed in… “I told you, you would like him,” Lex said to his daughter. 

“And I like her too,” Clark said softly then followed Ellis out the back way of the castle. Clark wondered what he would do with the rest of his life here in the Zone, but at the moment his only priority would be keeping Lex and his daughter safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Smallville story. Self edited, any mistakes are my own w/ my apologies. If you enjoyed please let me know. If not, fear not, you'll never have to read it again. :>) Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex accidently gets trapped in the phantome zone and needs to find a way to survive until he can fine a way home, not knowing that the Zone holds for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Probably, but this is an AUxAU=AU-Squared so not too, too many.
> 
> Note: Not all events occurred in the time or order if at all, as shown on the show. Since this is an AU, I figure things in the phantom zone can be different there too. 
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, minor character death, violence and attempted rape (not successful but may trigger)

Could life in the Zone get any stranger? Lex wasn’t too sure at the moment, after all he was a pregnant male, Prince of the city who was mated to a dangerous ass and snuck off to spend time with his ex-best friend at his servant’s home. Perhaps he should make sure not to state that out loud as life loved to prove him wrong often enough as it was. Tonight Resk and Ellis were showing him a lot of the basics it took to care for a small child, including diaper changing and bathing. Sky of course was in his lap as he watched Resk demonstrate and snickered when he mentioned his child wouldn’t be having a tail to watch out for. Sky of course was filled with ‘why’ questions and Clark was right next to him answering her with the patients of a Saint, much like his mother. Lex found he liked the view and couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be like that with his daughter, then the thought that if Lex’s plan on how to work the controller didn’t work, he might never see Clark again…he didn’t much like that thought. 

“It is late, my Prince,” Ellis said softly and Lex returned from his thoughts to realize Sky had gone quiet, having fallen asleep in his arms, Lex unconsciously rocking her slowly humming a soft tune his mother used to sing to him. He placed a soft kiss on her head and let Resk take her to her bed. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep her up so late,” Lex said softly. 

“No, she never sleeps as well as when you rock her to sleep, my Prince,” Resk replied before disappearing with her brother to the sleeping area of their home. 

“You’re going to make a great dad,” Clark said, smiling ear-to-ear, one of his real ones that Lex realized he missed so much. He felt his own face flush; it had been a long time since someone could affect him with such a simple yet sincere comment

“You’re good with children too, you’ll make a wonderful father as well,” Lex replied. 

Clark looked away for a long moment. “That…that won’t happen,” he said. 

“Anything is possible,” Lex replied, wondering if he should mention his theory on the controller or not. Would it be wrong to give what may very well be false hope? Lex decided to let it go. 

Clark didn’t say anything either but moved to give Lex a hand up and it was harder now then ever to get out of certain chairs. If what Charity said was true, and by the thickening line across his stomach was any sign it was, he was going to give birth soon. “Have you thought of a name yet?” Clark asked softly once Lex was sturdy on his feet. 

“Yes,” Lex said, giving a knowing smirk. 

“Well?” Clark asked, sounding impatient like the kid he once was but no longer. 

Lex grinned, “I’ll introduce you upon her arrival and not a moment before.” 

“Leeexxxx,” Clark whined making Lex laugh, it was a good feeling. 

“Are you ready, my Prince?” Ellis asked having returned with his cape and hood in place, and Lex’s in hand. 

“Let me get mine, I’ll walk you both back,” Clark offered and before Lex could protest the young man was gone and back in a flash already to accompany him and Ellis back to the castle. 

“You know it is not safe,” Lex said softly as he took his cape and placed the hood up, feeling the extra weight of the led lining. “Zod is still hunting you and has offered a reward for information about you.” 

“I know, but word on the street is that I’m under the protection of Prince Alexander, so it appears no one is looking very hard,” Clark grinned. 

“Bah, it’s not excuse to be careless,” Lex replied, but pleased deep down that the people afforded him such respect. True it was his due, but still it felt good in ways he didn’t try to explain or understand. A part of him almost didn’t want to leave, but his daughter deserved the best and she didn’t deserve to have her life in jeopardy based off her heritage. Though Lex wondered would it be any different being simply a Luthor? He recalled his own kidnap experiences, usually based off other’s perceptions that his father would give a damn if he was hurt…fools. But he’d give everything to keep his daughter safe, so would it be better to remain here where he had some control? 

Lex realized he’d been doing that a lot lately, getting lost in thoughts, while the world continued around him, like now as he was already halfway to his destination. It wasn’t a good thing, but he found he trusted his escorts, including the ladies who kept to the shadows so not to point out it was him that traversed the market grounds. 

“Are you okay, Lex?” Clark asked quietly, having noticed his distraction. 

“Tired,” Lex replied, as it was true. Then before Lex knew it he was up in Clark’s arms being carried. “Put me down,” he said in a firm but soft voice so not to draw attention to himself. 

“No,” Clark grinned as he and Ellis now moved faster across the way into the back entrance of the castle. “You almost tripped twice and are worn out, let me do this for you,” Clark said, not really asking as he carried Lex up the back stairs. 

Lex huffed in annoyance, but secretly he enjoyed being in Clarks arms, once again wondering why things had gone so wrong between them. True, Lex had brought some of it on himself with not leaving well enough a lone, but Clark did his share too with the lies and deceptions. But here…here things were different, he was different. He didn’t have to play as many games that he did back home; knowing if he didn’t his father would ruin him. Another reason for possibly staying here, but earth was his home, he knew about his world better than most, and he could give his daughter so much more and not have a good portion of the population hunting her, though he believed the people of this city would protect her…but for how long? “Fine,” he said. 

Lex was placed down on the edge of his bed, Ellis assisting him in getting ready. Clark had moved to get a cool cloth and started wiping his face, neck and arms. “Clark?” 

“It’ll help you sleep better,” Clark said softly, being gentle in his movements. 

“Clark…” Lex said not sure what he was going to say as Clark looks up from sinful eyelashes his green eyes glistening with something Lex dare not interpret or be lost forever. He feels the cool cloth against his face, gentle upon his lips as if Clark is tracing them slow and sure and Lex feels them part and the ember of want ignite within him. 

A moment, a breath and cloth is replaced with skin, full and moist and Lex closes his eyes and falls into the feeling, so good, so precious, he dares not breath in desperation to not break the spell that is being woven between them. His heart trips like a hammer against his chest, his body tingles with fire upon his spine and too soon the moment once again passes and Lex gasped a much needed breath. “Clark.” 

“Sleep, Lex,” Clark whispers against his lips, it almost surreal. The past two weeks have been like a dream come true, with Clark allowing him in, allowing him to share his point of view and sharing his vision, and Clark not only hearing, but listening and understanding. A dream Lex fears will end too soon, as with all dreams one has to wake eventfully. “I’ll be here if you need me, just call my name,” Clark said and then he was gently making Lex lay down and kissed his eyes closed. Dream it may be, dream it was, yet dream do not abandon him now, as he feels the smile cross his own lips and joy fill his heart…and Lex knows where his home is now and he sleeps with thoughts of how to be sure never to lose it again. 

****

Pain! Somehow he never associated the birthing of his daughter with pain, and yet it filled him like a tilde wave, a slow withdraw edging to non-existence then it came crashing in all encompassing forcing a yell between stubborn lips. Charity was there as was Faith, Hope and Mercy. Ellis was present as well, but the one person he wanted was kept at bay due to the fact that Zod was there as well, the Fucker. Lex told him to get lost, to go to hell but the smug bastard just remained by the far wall, watching. Lex wanted to call for Clark, but he couldn’t and it was just like the rest of his life, never allowed to have what he dearly wanted…yet, he was going to get it, he was going to have a child. 

Charity and Faith washed his body down of the buckets of sweat his skin is pouring out, the line across his abdomen has changed, thick red and crusted like broken earth, and as the pain continues his muscles pushing upward it begins to crack, a pinkish fluid drips from the edges. He can feel the edges parting, feel his muscles struggle to create the opening his daughter will be born from, one that is far from natural, but then again a male giving birth doesn’t fit the category either. “AAAAA, FUCK!” he gasped as the latest contraction flowed through his body, giving him a false moment of peace, knowing it was just a matter of time and it will be back. 

Lex had heard that women in labor were not reasonable nor should be held accountable for what they say during that time period; of course Lex didn’t know any women that had given birth, so didn’t take much stock into it. He just knew his emotions were all over the place, but fought to keep silent to the name he wanted to cry out for. “Get the hell out of here!” he snarled at Zod. 

“I wish to see my daughter born,” Zod said coolly. 

Lex snorted, “You wish!” He had no clue what he meant by that, just that it was what came to his lips. “She’s mine, MINE!” he shouted at the bastard. 

“I’m sure you’ll bare many for us,” Zod said coolly and Lex felt a wave of anger and fear fills him at those words. It seemed Zod was going to keep to his plans of using him as a broodmare. 

“You have no children here, Zod and you never will,” Lex said, before pain overtook him, not seeing the look on the Kryptonian’s face nor caring. 

“Quiet, before you say anything else foolish,” Faith ordered. 

“The seam is opening wider, Ellis bring the supplies, the time is close at hand,” Charity ordered, both women glowed with anticipation of the pending birth. 

Pain and pushing and voices ordering him what to do, he hated it. “I’ll do what I want when I want too!” he shouted not caring who was there, or what they thought of him. 

“Do you want your daughter born?” Charity asked softly. 

“Yes,” Lex said after a long silent moment. 

“Then push!” she ordered. 

Once again his world dwindled to pain, voices, orders, pushing, exhaustion and determination, and then it ended in the sound of a baby crying. He blinked his eyes, wet from effort he told himself, for Luthors didn’t cry, even in joy, as his daughter laid on his chest. She was so tiny, but even covered in reddish fluid Lex only saw her as beautiful. He reached a hand upward, not caring how it shook with exhaustion and caressed her tiny head, that even wet, could tell had red hair, like his mother. Lex didn’t know anymore after that moment as sleep overtook him. 

*****

Lex came too and still felt exhausted and his body hurt. He looked around and noticed his room was clean and silent and something was wrong. He tried to sit up, but his middle was bandaged much like his ribs would if broken and he didn’t have the energy to do much more. He reached and pulled the cord he had placed in to call for Ellis, he needed to know what was wrong. 

Hope came in quickly, followed by Charity and he could tell by their expressions he was right. “What’s wrong? Where is my daughter? Where is Ellis?” 

Charity looked away, but Hope met his gaze, she was always the one to give him bad news straight on. “Zod has her,” she said. 

“I want my daughter!” Lex said trying to sit up again, but Charity was fast and beside him making him lay back down. 

“We will get her back,” Charity said softly. “But you were in no condition for us to leave alone and fight him as well. Iwo-Adon kept Mercy and Hope busy and Faith and I had to watch over you. Ellis….” Her gaze fell away. 

“Where is he?” Lex demanded. 

Hope sat on the other side of Charity and took his hand, this did not bold well. “Zod killed him when he refused to hand over the baby.” 

Lex fought to catch his breath; it was like a shock to the system. Ellis was always there, had been from the beginning. He was a friend, a confident, someone Lex began to count on to make it through the maze that made up the world of the Zone. And now he was gone because of Zod! “Clark?” he asked needing to know why he didn’t do something to stop it.

“Zod has Ae-sha and some others keeping him busy or I have no doubt he’d be here. Zod has plans for you, but he once again underestimates us all. Once you have your strength back…” Hope said. 

“No, no we can’t wait that long. He’ll have too much time to prepare,” Lex said, feeling an icy clam come over him. “Bring me paper and ink, there is much to do and little time to do it in,” Lex ordered. Mind over body has always been what Lex fought for and today he would once more prove he was the master. He made himself shift upward and with one look to Charity, she simply placed pillows behind his back. Once settled, Hope returned with his writing board and paper and ink. He mentally wrote out a list of what needed to be done, then scrolled out a note in length then rolled it up and gave it to Hope. “The box in question in hidden behind the third stone to the left of the window, get it and give them both to Resk,” he ordered. Though Hope was concerned and didn’t know what was happening, did as ordered. 

“Have Faith and Mercy gather everything on this list,” Lex said as he began writing it out. “And have them meet us where I showed you I entered this place within the hour,” Lex ordered. 

“My Prince…” Charity said, concern filled her voice. 

“No time, Zod has the upper hand and he’ll make sure he can keep it and her way from me, I can’t allow that,” Lex said. “He expects me to take the time to recover and is ready for you four, but he isn’t ready for me.” 

“You just gave birth, you are too weak…” Charity protested. 

“I am a Luthor, we don’t know the meaning of the word weak!” Lex snapped, for once thanking his father for beating that part into him, literally at times. “Find where he has her, but do nothing but inform me. Gather what I have stated and wait for me by the front gate. 

“What of Clark?” Charity asked as she regretfully helped Lex to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Lex was silent for a long time. “He can handle himself,” Lex said for he needed to focus on saving his daughter. She would not ever be Zod’s no so long as he had breath in his body. Lex looked up and saw the sun’s rays stealing their way between the cracks in the window shutters. “Go!” he ordered and in a flash she was gone. Slowly Lex forced himself upward and moved to the window. He would test once again the mineral in his body under the yellow sun’s rays. Slowly he opened one of the shutters and closed his eyes and stepped in the light. He felt the tingle like a burn under the skin where the stone slivers remained and he felt his body respond, healing for done or not, he would need to act. Zod was an arrogant bastard, but no fool, Lex had to take advantage of the time Zod thought him helpless, he had too. 

Hope was the first to return. “It is done, my Prince,” she said softly. “You have given her the knife?” 

“Yes,” Lex said softly from the window. “In case things go bad, she had protection for her and her family, a bargaining chip if needed. Its…it’s the least I can do,” Lex said, hating that his voice cracked, trying to push all the pain aside, be it of body, mind or heart. He slowly moved back and closed the shutter. “Help me dress…please,” he said, needing to reserve his energy for what was to come. 

It was a tedious process, as Lex moved slowly, but his body had healed in the sun’s rays so he didn’t hurt nearly as much. He moved to gather the hidden controller that he was sure Clark had probably noticed, but never touched. The man was resigned to staying behind, but Lex wasn’t ready to lose everything this day. 

“Charity reports she found her in Zod’s quarters, there are a few dozen guards and Iwo-Adon. Zod himself is not present,” Hope reported. 

“Probably after Clark,” Lex said knowingly. Then he slipped the controller on his wrist and straightened up. “Time to get my daughter and go home,” Lex said. 

Hope followed him out of his room and down the series of halls that led to Zod’s room. “Stay back,” Lex said and saw she did so with reluctance. He also saw her surprised face as Lex became Zod upon turning the corner. “I never reveal all my tricks,” he said softly, then glowered down the hall. 

The guards opened the door without hesitation, Lex then gestured for Charity and Hope to speed past him, which they did, the guard not even noticing a thing. Lex as Zod moved into the room and saw Iwo-Adon making baby noises over his daughter, but at least he wasn’t touching her, which allowed Lex to keep his calm. He cleared his throat, for though he could make his own illusion sound like him, he hadn’t gotten the others, such as Zod’s to sound right to his own ears and didn’t want to chance it just yet. Iwo-Adon, didn’t seem to notice Charity and Hope hidden in the corners. 

“Lord Zod, I ah…just…I mean she’s so cute…” Iwo-Adon babbled. 

Lex gestured with his head for the man to leave and glared at him. The fool babbled a bit more and slinked out of the room. Upon the door closing Lex let the illusion drop and Charity was there to catch him. “You push too much,” she scolded. 

“I do what I must,” Lex said moving out of her arms to gather up his daughter. Her hair was dark auburn, her eyes blue as the sea and Lex felt the darkness lift from his heart. 

“Here,” Charity said pulling out a dark purple band of cloth. “It’s for carrying the child,” she said and showed him how to use it. 

Lex first thought it wasn’t going to be safe enough, but after Charity secured it around his chest under his cape and hood, he knew she would be safe. “Has she been fed?” 

“Your body provided for her while you slept,” Charity replied. “Mercy and Faith have the supplies at the chosen location. “I thought I was to meet you at the gate?” 

“Plans change and since you’re still here you and Hope can get us out of here faster, yes?” Lex smiled knowingly. 

“Yes,” both women said and before Lex knew it he was gathered up in their arms and falling, for they had leaped out of Zod’s window to the ground. 

“Fuck!” Lex gasped, for that was not what he had in mind. 

“Come,” Hope said knowing they had been spotted by the people. She pushed up Lex’s hood and between the two of them rushed him to and passed the front gate to where Mercy and Faith waited along with several trunks, three of them held the moon rocks his body responded too. 

“This is where we say goodbye?” Mercy asked, looking stern, but Lex could detect a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

“Can we know the name you chose for you daughter?” Faith asked. 

Lex smiled softly thinking of his daughter snuggled up against his chest. “Lunastia Lillian Luthor,” he said. “My beloved moon flower,” he added, peeking under his jacket at the sleeping child and caressed her perfect pale cheek. Then he looked up at the four women who had also become so much to him over the last few months. “There is a possibility I may be able to free you as well, if so, would you agree to continue to serve me for the next four years, where I will educate you to the ways of my world and provide for your every other need. At the end of that time you will be free to chose your own path or remain working for me.” 

“But you are not sure,” Mercy said, not a question but a fact. 

“No, but I want to discuss this with you first. The controller will only allow two people maximum to travel from here back to earth, but I don’t believe it has a limit of how often it can make the trip. With that said, I could be wrong and it could only be me and Lilly or it could be us and the first of you to come forth, I honestly don’t know, but I am willing to try if you are.” Lex said. 

Lex stood sweating for the sun was up and he was in the desert, but he would give the women some time to discuss this, but not much for in the distance he could just spot the battle that raged there. He was glad they didn’t take too long as he knew time was running out. “Well?” 

“We have agreed that if we make it to your world, we will accept your offer and serve you and protect your daughter for four of your years,” Mercy replied. “We will travel with our partners, so if all do not make the trip, the other is not alone.” 

Lex had suspected the women had a relationship with each other beyond that of sticking with one’s own. He was a bit surprised to see Hope was with Mercy, but then realized no too much. He nodded. “Thank you. I believe I can take two chests with me if we place them together,” he said. 

“You must hurry, the Kryptonians are getting close,” Faith said. 

Lex stood ready, and then turned to face the four women possibly one last time. “If I’m wrong…” 

“We know it was not by choice and will honor your memory here,” Faith said. 

“You are a fine warrior Prince Alexander,” Hope said with a huge grin. 

“We will look after your City of Hope and know your people will never forget you,” Charity said. 

“We’ll look after your Clark too,” Mercy said, surprising Lex with her insight. She was the most mysterious of them all and yet, Lex found he liked her none the less. 

“Thank you,” he said then activated the crystal as he sat upon the chests and felt the energy sweep over him and Lilly and that he sat upon and was engulfed and then he was moving as if lifted up and way, yet remaining still and looking out of a window. The world below grew distant and he saw Clark fighting Zod, Ae-Sha was laying in a ditch appearing broken. Lex watched blow after blow between the two and glimpses of a pervious battle crossed Lex’s mind, yet it was his body Zod had been in when he and Clark last fought. 

Lex had closed his eyes and upon opening them noticed the world had changed and the ground below was the area he had last been at when the limo had been attacked. It was either dusk or dawn, Lex unsure but he could tell the fall season had arrived as the leaves were rich with reds and oranges. Lex knew he would be landing soon and his opportunity to save the others would be slim. He removed the controller from his wrist and as the energy pulled away from him, Lex turned and like a tunnel in the distance he saw the four ladies waiting unsure of what was to happen next. Lex tossed the controller with all his might and the last image he could glimpse was Mercy catching it. 

Lex stepped back and shifted his hood down and opened his jacket so he could see his Lilly, who slept though the entire journey. “This just might work,” he said softly. He wasn’t a weakling by any measure so was able to shift the chests of moon rocks out of the way and took a seat. He didn’t know how long it would take so was prepared to wait. Thankfully it didn’t take that long as a crystal window appeared near where he had been and from within came Mercy and Hope. “Quickly, throw the controller back!” he ordered. 

Mercy did as ordered and moved the chest with her and Hope beside Lex’s set. “So, this is Earth?” 

“It is. We are entering what my world calls Autumn or Fall season. Things will be different here, but the yellow sun will still provide you with your powers, but please note, few know of the existence of other life beyond this planet.” Lex explained. 

“An ignorant perspective,” Hope replied. 

“Indeed, but it what we have at the moment,” Lex agreed. “I’m sure with time that will change.” 

“Look,” Mercy said pointing to the crystal window arriving. 

Lex got up and moved to where he knew Faith and Charity would be exiting. Upon seeing them he held out his and hand and without thought they gave him the controller. Lex saw the window begin to shrink, but in the distance he spotted Zod and Clark still struggling and in his heart he knew he had to try. He threw the controller with all his might then once it reached the other side he focused his energy, not sure how long he’d have it on this side of the Zone, and shifted the gravity force like he’d once done before to take it to Clark or as close as he could before the window faded entirely. “It’s up to him now,” he said softly. 

Lex stood up straight when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need or want pity, not that he thought the ladies would, but he wasn’t going to deal with the difference now either. “Come, we have a ways to go to my castle.” 

“You really are a prince in this world?” Mercy asked. 

“In a manner of speaking yes,” Lex grinned. “But royalty is of different meanings here, but I promised to teach you all you need and I’m sure more…later.” 

“You need to rest,” Charity scolded and with a gentle push made Lex sit down upon one of the four chests. Charity and Faith took one side and Hope and Mercy took the other three with ease. 

Lex snorted and silenced the protest upon his lips. He was exhausted and he would have his hands full upon reaching the castle and discovering what was left of his holdings. He hoped his lawyers were successful in protecting his assets, so his father didn’t have the chance to pull anything like he did when he had vanished onto the island years ago. “Very well, but please keep our presence discreet, as I mentioned to Mercy before, Earth is not accustom to aliens openly among them.” 

“We will keep unnoticed,” Mercy promised. 

“Thank you. Now, follow the road,” Lex gestured. “Until you get to the crossway, I’ll direct you from there,” he said. 

As the ladies carried him and their belongings away, he couldn’t help but turn in hopes of seeing a crystal window appear, hoping that if it did the right Kryptonian arrived, though he was more than prepared to kill Zod if he ever showed himself again. He just didn’t have the energy now nor did he want to give the bastard time to act and hide his daughter away from him. Lex closed his eyes the wind of travel in his face was harsh, so he raised his hood. Upon reaching the crossroads, he directed them down the few other roads that lead to the castle. He was annoyed to see it so dark, but it was to be expected. Lana was long gone from it and Lionel hated the place. 

“Who goes there?” someone yelled. 

Lex smiled, it had taken him quite a while to find someone who took his job as security seriously and lasted considering this was Smallville. He was suspicious that Dexter was a meteor mutant himself, but he had been loyal to Lex so that was all that mattered. “Dex, good to see you still at the gate,” Lex said. 

The twenty-something young man came forward his one hand on his gun, the other bringing up a flash light. “Mr. Luthor?” 

Lex dropped the hood so he could be easily seen. “Yes, Dex, I’m home.” 

“Mr. Luthor!” Dex grinned ear-to-ear and hit a few switches and the lights by the gate slowly flared up as did the pathway to the manner. “I heard about the kidnapping, how did you get away? Never mind, I’m so glad you’re safe and home.” 

Lex smiled, it was so rare to have someone actually care about him, then recalled, perhaps no so rare over the last six months and if he tried, it didn’t have to be comes so again. “Thank you, Dex. These women are my new bodyguards. May I introduce you to Mercy, Faith, Hope and Charity,” he said warmly. “I have no doubt you all will work well together. Now, if you don’t mind, I am rather tired.” 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Luthor, of course.” Dex opened the gate electronically. “Shall I call Claire? She like Ellen has been beside them selves with worry.” 

Claire was his housekeeper and Ellen his cook, and though it was late here, he was on a different schedule and he would be needing things for Lilly and the ladies. “Please, but not a word to anyone else, especially my father,” Lex replied, choosing to walk as it would not look normal otherwise. 

“My word on it, sir,” Dex replied.

Lex didn’t have to see to know the gate was closing and Dex was making a call to wake the few staff members that remained here year round. He did let the ladies carry the trunks after all if they appeared weak why would he have them as guards. Of course here on earth their feminine appearance would easily distract many to begin with, much less completely underestimate them, it was something Lex was counting on. 

“He’s so puny to be a protector,” Hope said. 

Lex chuckled. “I believe you said something similar about me not being a warrior.” 

“You’re telling me he is one?” Faith asked. 

“I’m telling you not to underestimate anyone, especially those from Smallville,” Lex said and grinned wider at seeing the front door open and two older women in bathrobes scrambling out to greet him. 

“Mr. Luthor, Mr. Luthor!” Ellen cried out, her chubby face flushed in her dash to hug him. It of course was at this time Lilly decided to make her presence known and that she did not care to be squished. 

“Saints preserve us, what in the world?” Ellen gasped and stepped back. 

“Ladies, I’d like to introduce you to my daughter,” Lex grinned like the proud father/mother he was. 

“That wee lass is yours, Mr. Luthor?” Ellen asked, her face a glow with delight. 

“What’s the precious’ name?” Claire asked, also taken in by his daughter’s simple presence. 

“Lunastia Lillian Luthor,” Lex replied. “Beloved moon flower, Lilly for short,” Lex added. 

“Sir, we didn’t have any idea…” Claire said and Lex could tell she was upset as nothing was ready for his daughter, but that was only a matter of time as he had the money. 

“No one knew, Claire and no one will until I say,” He added, making it clear not a word to anyone especially his father. 

“He shant get a peep from anyone here,” Ellen promised and Claire agreed. 

“Forgive my manners, Ladies, these are mine and Lilly’s new bodyguards. Mercy, Hope, Faith and Charity. They helped me…escape and will be working for me from now on. Ladies, may I introduce Claire Monroe and Ellen McMurphy. Now that introductions are over, I’m in need a bath and a meal.” 

“What of the wee lass, we have no formula,” Ellen asked with concern. 

“I’ve got that covered,” Lex said for it was true, his body had provided what was needed, thankfully he didn’t actually develop breasts, but he could still feel his nipples leaking. 

“Yes, yes, lets get you all inside, it’s a bit chilly tonight,” Claire said and ushered them in. 

“Let the ladies get the trunks, they’re a lot stronger than they appear,” Lex said, knowing his staff understood different. This was smallville and you didn’t survive here if you didn’t. “Also, could one of you show Charity here where my mother’s rocking chair is and have it brought to my room?” 

“At once, Mr. Luthor,” Claire replied. 

“I’ll get us all a nice meal together,” Ellen added. 

“The ladies will dine in the hall; I’ll be in my room for the rest of the evening, Claire…” 

“I’ll see they are given rooms,” Claire replied. 

“Just two, they come in a set,” Lex said as he moved inside, a strange feeling of nostalgia and unfamiliarity filling him. He turned to see if that would be an issue, but as usual Claire and Ellen took it all in stride. Another reason he kept them on over the years. 

“Charming,” Claire smiled warmly. “And less work for me,” she add giving Lex the feeling she was trying to make the ladies welcomed with a bit of humor that went right over their heads, sadly. 

Lex let the conversation drift behind him as he made his way up the stairs not realizing how slow he was until he spotted Charity with the chair already by his door. “Forget the bath, rest and take care of Lilly,” she ordered quietly maneuvering them both into Lex’s room and situated them so Lex could see the sun rising, it was apparently dawn here. “No one will disturb you and I will knock when I have the food tray,” Charity said and left, having helped Lex remove his hooded cape and jacket. 

Lex looked down at his fussing daughter and soothed her and noticed the beige cloth that Resk had bought and made many diapers as she said it would be needed. Lex carefully shifted his daughter and undid his shift and placed her in the right position and she did the rest. Apparently she had figured this out when he was unconscious from the birth. He began to rock, not paying attention to the tears that fell down his cheeks, a mix of joy and sadness. If not for the Zod, Lex had been temped to remain in the Zone, perhaps remain with Clark by his side. But Zod had struck first and Ellis died for his lack of planning and though Resk had the knife, he doubts she’d use it. He also had given her rights over all his patens and belongings, not sure how much it would provide for her, but he had to do something. He wanted Zod dead, but Lilly had to come first and that meant they had to leave and so they did. Part of him hoped everyone understood, another thought he shouldn’t care.

“Oh, Lilly, what are we going to do?” Lex asked softly, feeling lost. 

“Date me?” 

Lex opened his eyes and couldn’t believe what he saw, for there was Clark, a bit dirty, but otherwise whole, standing in the open window looking like the rouge hero Lex knew him to be. “Clark!” Lex grinned with joy. 

Lex watched Clark step down and move toward him to just drop down to one knee beside him and Lilly. “You promised to introduce me,” Clark said, his eyes showing how he already loved his daughter too. 

“Clark my I introduce you to Lunastia Lillian Luthor,” Lex replied. “My beloved moon flower, Lilly for short,” Lex added once again. 

“Oh, Lex. She…she’s so beautiful and she looks just like you,” Clark gushed and Lex allowed it, for Lilly was gush worthy. Clark then looked up at him his green eyes sparkling with joy and something else. “Thank you by the way,” Clark said. 

“I wasn’t sure I’d be able to return the controller back again or I’d have said something sooner,” Lex replied. 

“You didn’t have too…” 

“Yes, yes I did,” Lex said. Then shifted Lilly over his shoulder and Clark dashed away and was back with a hand towel to place over Lex’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Clark said, his face slightly flushing as if just noticing he had been breastfeeding his daughter. 

“As the Amazonians would say, the goddess provides for everything,” Lex smirked. Once he heard Lilly burp shifted her and wiped her face clean, then fixed his shirt and then got up and opened a chest draw that had dozens of silk boxers in them. “How fitting, silk,” Lex grinned and rested her safely within having seen Resk use a draw in her tiny home similarly. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Clark said from behind him. “I was outside for as long as I could but then some blond attacked me…” 

“Zod had it planned,” Lex replied watching his daughter sleep. Then he turned to face Clark. “He planned to steal her away and hold her over my head to use me to breed other children. He…he killed Ellis,” Lex said. 

“Lex…I’m…” Clark bowed his head. 

Lex cupped his face and with his thumb wiped a dirt smudge off his cheek. “He’s responsible Clark, not you. Though I could have prevented it some how…” 

“No, no you’re right; Zod did it, not you. You created miracles in that place, Lex. The people loved you, no Zod was the one…I’m just sorry I didn’t do more,” Clark said. 

“What did you do?” Lex asked, seeing some guilt cross the man’s face he knew he’s once again fallen in love with. 

“When I spotted you leaving I thought that was it, then I saw the others going with you and…” Clark looked away. 

“Thought I’d leave you behind,” Lex said knowingly. “They didn’t know it was going to work anymore than I did and I never said until the last moment. I had to get Lilly clear of him…” 

“No, don’t I said to get her home and I meant it. I was prepared to remain, but seeing the others…then seeing you throw it back in, I knew you didn’t want to leave me behind, it gave me hope, for…I wasn’t winning, Lex.” Clark said. 

Lex felt his face show his concern, for it surprised him. “It was just the two of you,” Lex said. 

“Yes, but before that, there were others, the blond was just the distraction, but one by one I took them down but it took it’s toll and Zod remained in the background waiting for me to be weakened and then he struck,” Clark explained. 

“How did you escape him?” Lex asked, reaching out and running his other hand through Clark’s dirty hair, brushing out some of the dust. 

“I had heard stories of how you moved the land, but seeing it, was…impressive, and I knew what to look for, Zod did not. So as the rocks and dirt blew upon us, he looked away and I moved and retrieved the controller. The AI advised me on how to work it if needed, so as he charged me I opened another pocket dimension and stepped aside knowing he would think it the way out.” 

Lex couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Bastard deserved it and more.” 

“There are still Kryptonians there to raise havoc,” Clark reminded him. 

“But they have weapons the Kryptonians need fear,” Lex replied as not only did Resk have the knife, he’d shaved his claws down and created Kryptonite bullets, which Resk had as well. His claws grew back fast enough not to matter. Someday he’ll have to tell Clark about them…maybe. “They also have laws, but it’ll be up to the people to choose how to use them as there will always be someone to take advantage of them.” 

“You didn’t,” Clark replied. 

Lex shook his head, “but I did, Clark. I placed myself in a position of authority over them and dictated my will upon them.” 

Clark smirked which surprised Lex. “That’s one way to look at it. Another is that you did what you had to do to survive, but no one made you help them. Improve their living conditions; teach them how to thrive in that barren land more than they thought was possible. You gave them law and history and most important you gave them a future with your City of Hope. I say you’ve shown just what a good man you really are, Lex. You showed them you and Lex?” 

“Yes, Clark?” 

“I like the real you…a lot.” 

Lex felt his face flush once again. “I…I like me…too,” he said and found for once he really meant it. Lex found his own face cupped and Clark once more leaning in and kissing him softly, tenderly. “Clark?” 

“Hmm?” Clark said between soft kisses. 

“I…I…I need a shower,” Lex said, for he did his body felt pretty gross. 

“Good idea,” Clark said his smile growing in size. “I’ll wash your back if you wash mine?” 

Lex laughed. “Not really a first date activity, Clark.” 

“You could say we’ve been dating for weeks now, let’s skip over the formatives and get to the good part.” Clark said, moving to the bathroom door and opening it and gesturing for Lex to precede him. 

“Why, Mr. Kent I’m not that kind of girl.” Lex grinned as he moved into the bathroom. 

“True, but thankfully you are that kind of boy,” Clark said and started to close the door behind him when Lex stopped him and gestured to a sleeping Lilly. 

“Sorry,” Clark said, looking bashful. 

“Its okay, Clark, it’s going to take some time to adjust for everyone,” Lex said. “Tomorrow perhaps we can introduce her to your mother?” 

“Lex?” Clark said, his eyes wide with hope and uncertainty. 

“If…you want…” 

“I’d think I’d like that very much and I know Mom will love her,” Clark said as he grinned ear-to-ear. 

“Clark…” Lex hesitated. He couldn’t help but feel this was a dream, that he’d wake up and find himself imprisoned in the Zone still or Clark would see the error of his ways…again. 

Clark cupped Lex’s face with both his hands. His emerald eyes struck deep into Lex’s soul and Lex shivered at the depth of emotions he saw there…love, that was what loved looked like in someone’s eyes, and those beautiful eyes were staring at him. “We survived our past, made of fear and stupidity; we can survive the future, one day at a time…together.” Clark said and kissed him lovingly. 

Lex would deny it until the day he died that such a kiss brought tears to his eyes, having never known such love before. Lex leaned back and rested his head on Clark’s shoulder. “It won’t be easy, so much…has happened. Do you really think a relationship between us will survive?” He knew he loved this boy…man, with all his heart. Having Lilly opened something inside him he found he couldn’t close anymore and from that came hope of a life with Clark. 

“Survive? No, Lex…we’ll more than survive, we’re going to live.” Clark promised and Lex wrapped his body around this amazing man and believed him. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Smallville story. Self edited, any mistakes are my own w/ my apologies. If you enjoyed please let me know. If not, fear not, you'll never have to read it again. :>) Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Smallville story. Self edited, any mistakes are my own w/ my apologies. If you enjoyed please let me know. If not, fear not, you'll never have to read it again. :>) Thank you.  
> **** ctbn60 has honored me by creating some wonderful images for this story. I totally urge you to go check them out here on AO3 and let her know how awesome they are. I'm thrilled and humbled by her amazing work! Also, the image of Lex she used is strangely the same one I found (by her it seems) an used to inspire his role in this story. ****


End file.
